One True Love
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: Ted Dibiase and Carly Flair have been best friends since they were kids. Ted & Carly have had crushes on each other since day one, but both are to chicken to say anything. What will happen when Ted becomes engaged to another girl?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this idea has been brewing in my head, and decided to try it out. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy the first chapter!**

"Die, Dibiase, die!" Carly Flair exclaimed as she and her best friend in the world, Ted Dibiase, continued playing the Legends of Wrestlemania video game in Legacy's locker room.

Ted laughed out loud as his character, the Million Dollar Man Ted Dibiase, started poundin on Carly's character, her own father, Ric Flair. "Haha, looks like the Million Dollar man is kicking your ass Flair!" he exclaimed.

Carly laughed as she and Ted continued to play the game, and unfortunately, Carly lost. "You see Ms. Flair, you don't mess with the Priceless one!" Ted exclaimed as he got up from his chair.

"Oh please Priceless one. Do you even remember that I'm the one who came up with priceless?"

Ted shook his head. "No you didn't. I started that gimmick when I debuted because my dad was the Million Dollar Man."

Carly shook her head. "Nope sorry try again. We were like 15 or 16, both on school break and both traveling with our dads. We were messing around in the ring, just like we weren't supposed to, and I flipped backwards and twisted my ankle. You helped me up and out of the ring, and I said that having a friend like you was priceless."

"Oh, that's right!" he said. "I was priceless even back then," he said with a smirk.

Carly stood up from her chair, rolling her eyes. "Ok Mr. Priceless, I'm going to get ready for my match. Want to meet up in catering?"

"Sure," he said nodding his head. "I'm going to start getting ready too, and I'll be ready in like a half hour."

"Sounds good to me," Carly said as the two friends bumped knuckles, and she ultimately walked out of the locker room. As she walked down the hall, many happy memories started floating around in her head. She and Ted have been friends since they were kids, and were instantly glued to each other's sides. As they grew older, the two grew closer. Ted was only a year older than Carly, and even took each other to their senior proms.

What Ted and Carly didn't realize was their crush on the other. One would always get jealous when the other would talk about a date or a new boyfriend/girlfriend...probably being the reason why they went to each other's proms. Carly's crush grew when she ultimately lost her virginity to Ted the night of his prom, but was to chicken to ever say anything.

She and Ted both entered OVW and training at the same time, and Carly debuted as the newest diva a few months before Ted's debut. Carly sighed sadly as she entered the Diva's locker room, and one of her good friends, Mickie James, noticed immediately.

"Carls, what's up with you?" Mickie asked as she brushed through her hair.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about some past memories," she said as she began to look through her bag for something to wear for the night's match.

"Let me guess, does it have to do with a certain member of Legacy and a certain crush you have on him?" Mickie asked with a grin. She was one of few people who knew of Carly's secret.

Carly giggled as she pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail, and adjusted her wrestling pants. "If you must know, yes it does, but it doesn't matter anyway. I completely blew it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ted got engaged to Kristen a few weeks back," Carly said. She took one final look in the mirror and headed toward the door. "I'm going to head to catering. I'll see you out in the ring."

Mickie only nodded as Carly walked out the door. Ted and Kristen had been together for the past year, and Carly hadn't liked her since day one. To Carly, Kristen was the true definiton of bitch. Sure, Carly has had her own relationships in the past, including just getting out of an abusive one within the past 3 months. Ted was always the one she ran to. "I need to quit being a chicken and just tell him!" she said a little above a whisper out loud.

"Why are you a chicken and who is him?"

Carly stopped in her tracks, and turned around, being face to face to Ted. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to put on the best fake smile she could.

"I just heard you talking to yourself. Is everything ok? It doesn't have to do with Justin does it?"

Carly shook her head. "No, it has nothing to do with Justin. I haven't even talked to him since the night he put me in the hospital and officially broke up with him. Believe me, its nothing."

Ted didn't believe it, but ultimately accepted the answer. The two then grabbed some food, and sat down in silence.

"Ted, can I ask-"

_Priceless....Oh baby, I'm priceless..._

"Ted, you have your entrance music as your ringtone? That's so gay!"

"Screw you," he said jokingly with a smile on his face as he flipped open the phone. "Hey baby."

Carly's heart sank as she knew he was talking to Kristen. She really wished it was her that Ted called baby. Within a few moments, she was brought back to reality by a hand waving up and down in front of her face. "Carly, come back to earth!" Ted exclaimed.

"Sorry. I was just in my own little world for a minute."

"That's ok, and sorry for the interruption. You sounded like you wanted to ask me something."

Carly bit her lip and thought for a second. "Oh, I can't even remember what I was going to ask. It was probably nothing."

**A/N: Ok, what do you guys think? I promise the drama will pick up as the story progresses. Should I continue or trash it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank HighflyinJeffHardy, Krista Hardy, WWE Creative, MusicLuver22, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews on the first chapter! Hope everyone enjoys chapter2!!**

Later on that night, most of the superstars decided to hang out at one of St. Louis's newest clubs. Everyone agreed to meet at the club, and back at the hotel, Mickie and Carly were putting the finishing touches to their outfits.

"Micks, how do I look?" Carly asked as she walked into the main part of the hotel room, in a short, black halter dress.

"You look HOT girl! I think my black heeled boots would look awesome if you want to borrow them."

"That's a great idea! Thanks," she said as she retreived the boots from her friend. As she pulled them on, another idea flashed in her head.

"Mickie, I have been doing some thinking, and I think its time I try and get over this crush I have on Ted. Obviously I will get nowhere with it considering he is engaged. I'm going to try and score myself a date with someone tonight," Carly said confidently.

"Good for you," Mickie said as she grabbed her purse and room key. "You guys will always be friends, but obviously it won't happen because he is engaged."

Carly only nodded as she and Mickie walked out into the hallway. Saying she was going to get over Ted was definietly easier said than done...especially when she caught a glimpse of Ted in the hotel lobby.

As she got off the elevator with Mickie, she could see Ted hanging out with Randy, John and Cody, and damn did Ted look good! He was wearing her favorite white button down shirt and dark wash jeans. Mickie turned toward Carly, and could see the small smile across her face. "Get those dirty thoughts out of your head Carly! I know what that look means," she said playfully.

"What? I'm just smiling," Carly exclaimed as the girls walked up to the guys and exchanged hellos. When Ted caught a glimpse of Carly and the way she looked in the dress, he couldn't help but let out a wow. Randy was standing to his left, and like Mickie, was one of few people who knew about his crush.

"Easy Dibiase," Randy said as he slapped his friend's shoulder. "Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind. Your practically a married man."

"Can I help it if she looks that good in that dress?" Ted asked as he left the company of his friend and stood in front of Carly.

"Hey Carls, you look beautiful!" Ted exclaimed.

"Thanks," Carly said blushing. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Everyone soon left the hotel, and made their way to the club, which was only a few miles away. While the guys secured a table and ordered some drinks, the girls immediately hit the dance floor. John soon came back with a pitcher of beer and some cups, and noticed Ted staring at the dance floor.

"Dude, what's so interesting over there?"

Ted was kind of startled by John's question, and casually just shook his head. "Nothing was interesting. I was just kind of staring off into space."

John chuckled as he looked toward the direction Ted was. "Uh huh you were staring off into space. I see a pretty blonde dancing with her friends. It wouldn't have anything to do with her does it?"

Ted just shrugged. "Ted, is there something you want to tell me? You know I'm not going to say anything." John said as he sat down.

Ted looked into the direction of John and sighed, running his hand over his face. "Carly is my best friend. When we were younger, I had the BIGGEST crush on her, and never got the balls to say anything. Those feelings grew when she came to me after her abusive relationship with a guy named Justin. She just got out of that relationship, and didn't figure she would want another one. Then I met Kristen, and I thought I could bury those feelings."

"Now your not so sure?" John asked.

Ted shrugged. "Kris and I have been fighting alot the last couple of weeks, even the night we got engaged. I don't know, when I'm with Carly...it just feels right."

"Well, maybe you should do something about your situation," John said as a slow song came on the loud speaker.

Ted instantly got up and walked toward the bar, where he saw Carly, Mickie, Eve and Maria ordering drinks. "Hello ladies," Ted exclaimed.

"Hey!" Maria said as Eve waved while she took a drink.

"Hey Ted, what's up?" Mickie asked.

"Nothing much," he replied as he glanced over at Carly. "Carly, would you like to dance?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Carly smiled as she put her hand into Ted's. "Sure. I would love to."

Ted led Carly to the dance floor, and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. When Carly felt the courage to look into Ted's eyes, she couldn't help but smile. "So...how is Kristen?"

Ted shrugged. "Good I guess. We have been fighting so much lately. I just don't know how much more I can take."

"I see. Sorry to hear that," Carly replied. She said sorry on the outside, but on the inside, she was screaming with excitement. Maybe she could have the guy she wanted after all.

"Hey that's alright, but if you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it right now," Ted said softly as Carly nodded. "By the way, New Years Eve is in another couple of weeks, and I'm having a get together at my house. Your coming right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Carly said as the song ended. Carly then wrapped her arms around Ted tightly. "Thanks for the dance."

"My pleasure," he said, the both of them still looking into each other's eyes. As they began to walk back toward the bar, Ted felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. When he got it out and saw who was calling, he noticeably groaned.

"Is it Kristen?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to step outside and take this," he said as he walked away.

When Carly took her seat back across from Mickie, she noticed Mickie give her an unusal smile. "So...what happened to getting over Ted?"

"Oh come on, it was just a dance."

"It looked like a pretty close dance," Mickie pointed out.

Carly giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, he told me that he and Kristen have been fighting alot lately, so maybe I still can have my chance."

Mickie shrugged. "I wouldn't count on it hun. You know that fights can always be mended."

Meanwhile, Ted was standing outside the club, growing more aggravated as Kristen continued yelling a him. He could even pull the phone away from his ear, and still hear Kristen perfectly. "Kris, listen," Ted said as he finally was able to get a word in the conversation, "I don't want to talk to you while your yelling at me like this. I didn't even do anything wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong? Your at a club, probably getting it on with some chick, or better yet, probably with Carly!" Kristen spat.

Even though she couldn't see it, Ted grew a disgusted look on his face. "Listen, Carly doesn't have anything to do with this conversation. I'm here with friends and co-workers. Nothing is happening. Your mad right now, and I want to end this conversation before we say something we both will regret. I will call you later. Go-"

Before he could even say good bye, Kristen ended the phone call. As he flipped his phone shut, he sighed and leaned his head against the building. Things had to change, and didn't want to act on the thought going through his head. That was quickly pushed aside as he began to think about the dance he shared earlier with Carly. It felt so right...


	3. Chapter 3

**I really wnat to thank BournePriceless54, RockOnBaybeh, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar and MrsRKOCena for the great reviews on the chapter! Hope everyone is liking the story so far.**

**New Years Eve**

Ted sighed as he began to crush bags of ice. The fighting with Kristen hadn't gotten any better, and any time she could, she would accuse him of cheating with either some ring rat or even Carly. He had finally decided to officially end the engagement. As he poured a bag of the crushed ice into one of the coolers, he heard the doorbell ring. When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see it was Kristen. He purposely asked her to come early so they could talk.

"Hey baby!" she said jovily as she quickly pressed her lips to his before entering the house.

"Umm...hey," he said confused. He then shut the door and glanced at Kristen one more time. She was definietly in alot better mood than the last few weeks. "You seem like your in a good mood!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't...maybe the way you have been acting."

Kristen casually shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Ted, I have the most amazing news ever! What would you say that we finally set a date for the wedding?"

"Umm...yeah we could talk about it. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, anything before July. I found out today that I am pregnant with our baby!" Kristen exclaimed.

Ted was shocked, but happy at the same time. He instantly took Kristen in his arms and gave her a long soft kiss. "I love you," he said smiling. The thought of breaking off the engagement immediately left his mind. Even though he truly loved Carly, he couldn't abandon his baby like that.

Kristen returned his smile and hugged him tighter. "I love you too, Ted."

A few hours past, and soon Ted's house was slowly beginning to fill with people. Carly and Mickie soon made it, and she immediately began to look for Ted. When she found him standing by the french doors talking with John and Cody, it literally broke her heart to see his arm draped around Kristen, looking in love as ever.

"Damn," Carly said.

"What's the matter?" Mickie asked as they walked over to the kitchen to grab drinks.

Carly pointed in the direction of Ted and Kristen. "Look over there. It looks like you were right...Ted and Kristen patched things up."

Mickie pulled her friend into a hug. "Sorry babe. It's like I told you, yeah couples fight, but fights can be mended."

Carly nodded as Ted walked into the kitchen, neither girl noticing. "Hey ladies!" he exclaimed, both girls jumping. "I'm so glad you guys made it!"

Carly put on the best fake smile she could. "Hey Ted. It's a great party."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," Mickie said as she turned toward Carly. "I'm going to catch up with some of the girls. I'll see you guys later."

Carly nodded as she turned her attention toward Ted. "So...it looks like you and Kristen are getting along better."

Ted raised his eyebrows while he took a drink. "Yeah, this is the first time in weeks I have actually seen her in a good mood. She did give me some great news earlier though."

"Oh really. What was that?"

"Kristen is pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

Carly felt like she had been kicked in the stomach, but had to put on the best fake smile she could. "Ted, that's great! Congratulations!" she said as she wrapped her friend in a hug.

Little did either know, Kristen saw the two of them hugging and grew a disgusted look on her face. _He does like her!_ she thought to himself as she stomped away. She grabbed a friend that came with her, Trish, and stormed off into another room.

Carly could feel tears starting to form as she finally broke the hug, and couldn't help but think Ted's face looked disappointed when she did. "Congratulations again Ted. Listen, ummm...I'll catch up with you later. I need to go find the rest room."

She could see a look of concern on Ted's face. "Carly, are you ok? Are those tears in your eyes?"

Carly laughed it off like it was no big deal. "Oh don't worry about it. I have allergies, remember?" she said as she took off. As she walked down the hall, she passed the game room. The door was partly closed, but could still hear Kristen and another girl talking.

"See, I told you he liked her!" Kristen spat to Trish. "He always said they were just friends, but I could tell by the hug he wanted more. That is why I came up with a brillant plan to break up their friendship."

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

"Well...you know Ted has been on the road alot, and probably sleeping with every ring rat in town. We've been fighting so much that I could tell he wanted to break up the engagement. Well, I came over earlier today, all happy and care-free. I then told him that I was pregnant!"

"You really aren't pregnant?" Trish asked.

"Nope. You see, if he thinks I'm pregnant, he wouldn't abandon his baby, so I start making up some excuses to have him by me, and ultimately he will be so busy that he will spend all his time with me!" Kristen said proudly, with a smile on her face.

Carly's jaw literally dropped as she listened to what Kristen was saying. She immediately walked away before being caught, and walked straight toward Ted, who was now in a tense game of poker. "Ted, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Can it wait, Carls? I'm kind of in the middle of a game," he said, not taking his eyes off his cards.

"No it can't wait. Please." Ted looked up and saw by the look in her eyes that something was wrong. "Cody, take over for me man," Ted said as he handed the cards over to the youngest member of Legacy. "Don't lose any of my money!"

Carly then took a hold of Ted's hand and led him to the bathroom, where they could talk alone. "What's this all about?" Ted asked as Carly shut the door.

"Ted...Kristen isn't pregnant."

A look of disbelief came across his face. "What do you mean she isn't pregnant?"

"I walked toward the bathroom just a few minutes ago after we talked, and I heard her in another room. She was telling another girl that she told you this lie to break up our friendship."

"Oh come on! Carly, I know that you have never liked her, but to make up such an insane lie is crazy," Ted exclaimed.

"Why would I lie about something as important as a baby, Ted? I wouldn't. She doesn't want me in the picture!"

"This is insane!" Ted exclaimed as he opened the door and saw Kristen walking toward them. "There you are baby!" she said before lightly kissing him, and then saw Carly was also in the room. "What's going on?" she asked cautiously.

"Kristen, I heard your little confession earlier to another girl about not being pregnant. Now fess up, tell Ted the truth!" Carly said.

Kristen wrapped an arm around Ted's waist, and looked him straight in the eye. "Why would I lie to you about being pregnant? I want to have a family with you."

"Oh my God, this is insane!" Carly said covering her face in disbelief, and then dropping her hands again. "What about trying to break up me and Ted's friendship?"

Kristen smirked. "Oh, you probably heard Trish, and thought it was me. I don't know why, but she told some guy that she was pregnant as a cruel joke. I would never break up your friendship," Kristen said as she first glanced at Carly and then at Ted. "I know you guys have been friends since you were little kids. I would never do that," Kristen said innocently.

"Ted, do you believe all of this?" Carly asked.

"I don't have a reason not to, Carly."

Carly then glanced at Kristen and then at Ted. "One day, Ted you will figure out she's lying. One day," Carly said as she stormed out of the room, and ultimately out of the house.

Still in the bathroom, Ted wrapped Kristen in arms tighter. "Sorry for that baby. I don't know what got into her."

Kristen just casually shrugged. "That's ok. You guys are so close and now that we are engaged, she probably feels threatened," she said as she returned Ted's hug and smiled smugly into his shirt. _Yeah, my evil plan is working!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I really want to thank RockOnBaybeh, MrsRKOCena, GoddessWriteroftheNight, BournePriceless54, Sarah, KimmieCena, MusicLuver22, I'mxAxRockstar and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best.**

**A/N: Any backstage promos that Carly will film in this chapter will be written in italics**

Carly couldn't help but feel nervous as she entered the arena with her dad by her side. Both were going to be appearing on Raw, as the WWE's schedule was now back on track. A few days had past since the New Years incident, and hadn't seen or talked to Ted since. As Ric glanced at Carly, he could tell something was pre-occupying her mind.

"Carls, are you ok?" he asked his young daughter.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," she said, trying to sound genuine.

"Yeah right. You can't fool your dad. What's up?"

"Oh I don't know," she said as she stopped in the Divas locker room. "I haven't seen or talked to Ted since the New Years incident, and to be honest, I'm nervous about seeing him."

Before Ric could give her any words of encouragement, they both noticed Stephanie's assistant, Rebecca, approach them. "Carly, Stephanie would like to see you in about 10 minutes please."

"Ok, thank you," Carly said as she turned toward her dad again. "Daddy, I'm going to drop off my bag and say hi to Mickie before my meeting. I'll catch up with you later ok?"

"Alright, but remember I want to talk some more," Ric said as quickly hugged his daughter and walked away.

After dropping off her bag, and not seeing Mickie, Carly walked toward Stephanie's office. She knocked on the door, and after hearing Stephanie say come in, Carly hesitantly walked inside.

"Hi Carly," Stephanie said behind her desk. Carly smiled back at the GM of Raw and quickly noticed Randy, Cody and of course Ted were also in the room. Carly could feel her heart break as Ted wouldn't look at her, say hi or just even acknowledge she was in the same room as him.

"I'm glad you guys are all here," Stephanie began. "Carly, I want to put you in a storyline with Legacy, starting tonight."

"Ok," she replied as she glanced toward Ted, who noticeably rolled his eyes. "What's going to happen?" Carly asked.

"Well, obviously since you are Ric's daughter, we are going to have you join Legacy as their manager, and we actually want to have you turn on your dad tonight during his match with Randy," Stephanie explained.

"Does my dad know about this?" Carly asked.

"Yes, we've already explained it to him. He knows it is just business, and doesn't object to the storyline. Now, as time goes on, we are going to have you develop an on-screen relationship with Randy. Here is everyone's scripts," Stephanie said as she handed out a stack of papers to each person. "Carly, you and your dad have your first promo in about 10 minutes. Have a good show everyone!" Stephanie said, initating the meeting was over.

Carly walked out first and said good bye to Randy and Cody. Ted walked out last, and Carly tried to stop him. "Ted, we need to talk," Carly said.

"No, I think you said enough New Years Eve," Ted said as he walked away.

Carly sighed as she headed toward her dad's locker room, getting ready for the promo. "Are you ready daddy?" she asked as she walked through the door and into the room.

"Yep. Let's do it," he said, as a camera man walked into the room, and had Carly move toward the back of the room. "Go!" he instructed.

_Ric was rolling up one sleeve of his button down shirt in his locker room, and looked up when he heard the door slam, and smiled as Carly walked into the camera shot. "Hi daddy!" she exclaimed as they hugged._

_"Hi sweethart. What can I do for you?" he asked as he continued rolling up his sleeves._

_Carly bit her lip before she started. "Daddy, are you sure you want to call out Randy in the ring tonight? You are retired. You don't have to prove anything to anyone."_

_Ric sighed as he threw his hands up in the air. "Why is everyone telling me that? I have something to prove to myself. I want to prove that I can still be Ric Flair. I'm calling Randy Orton out, and that is final!"_

_Carly sighed as she hugged her dad. "Be careful daddy. That's all I ask," she said as she walked away._

"Great job guys!" the director said. Carly hugged her dad one last time, and walked toward her locker room to get ready. Within an hour, she found herself in a close hallway, getting ready to shoot her first promo with Randy.

"Action!" the director shouted.

_Randy had just gotten done "preaching" why Ric Flair shouldn't be in the arena, and was shown walking down the hallway. "Randy!"_

_He turned around, and a look of surprise came across his face. "Carly Flair. What can I do for you?"_

_"Well, I have a proposition for you."_

_"And what would that be?" Randy asked sarcastically. Carly walked closer to him, and began whispering something in his ear. When she pulled away, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Carly. She had smirk across her face as she walked away._

"Cut! Great job," the director said as he walked away.

"Good job, Carly," Randy said. "I guess I'll see you out in the ring soon."

"Yep I'll see you out there."

"By the way," Randy said, "I noticed that you and Ted aren't really talking. Is everything ok?"

Carly shrugged. "No, we had a fight. Hopefully...things will work out. I don't like not talking to him."

Randy nodded, realizing that she didn't want to continue. "You know that if you ever want to talk, you can always come and talk to me."

"Well, thank you," Carly said genuninely.

About 40 minutes later, Randy and Ric were both in the ring. Ric had been yelling and provoking the past 10 or 15 minutes, and finally Randy began to punch and beat Ric. Ted, Cody and Carly were all backstage, waiting for their cues.

"Ted..." Carly began. He looked her in the eye, and she could see disappointment and anger. He only shook his head as he and Cody heard their cue, and ran out into the ring. Another 10 minutes past, and finally heard her music hit, signaling her cue to run out into the ring.

She heard the crowd cheer, thinking she was going to try and help her dad. She leaped into the ring, and the crowd could see she and Randy arguing, and she eventually took the chair out of Randy's hand. Within a few moments, Carly turned around and hit Ric over the head, to the amazement of the crowd.

An evil smirk came across Carly's face as she, Randy, Ted and Cody all stood over Ric's body, all their arms up in victory. Carly just happen to glance at Ted, and he still wouldn't look at her. She watched as Randy grabbed a microphone, and raised Carly's hand again.

"We would like to introduce to you the newest member of Legacy and our new manager, Carly Flair!" he boomed into the microphone. Carly smirked as she could hear the crowd boo. She had never played a heel before, and was really hoping that working closely with Ted would allow them to work things out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really want to thank GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena, RockonBaybeh, I'mxAxRockstar and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**1 Week Later**

"Ally, I can't believe its already prom season, and I can't believe your going to be starting to look at dresses soon!" Carly exclaimed as she continued to talk to her little sister on the phone and put on her wrestling boots at the same time. While she listened to Ally talk, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called and grinned when she saw Randy walk through the door. "Ok, Als, I have to go. I promise I will see you in a couple of days, and I can't wait to see those dress magazines. Ok, I love you too. Bye," she said and a moment later she flipped her phone closed.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Als?" Randy asked.

"Oh, that is my baby sister Ally. She is my mom and step-dad's one and only."

"I see," Randy said as he nodded his head. "Listen, I wanted to go over the game plan for tonight. As you know, you are in a mixed tag match, but not sure of your partner."

"Right."

"Well, Stephanie just said that I am going against your dad, and Cody is going against MVP, so Ted is going to be your partner against Maryse and Matt Hardy."

"Yeah," Carly muttered under her breath. Randy heard her comment, and gave her a confused look. "What was that about? I thought you and Ted were like best friends."

"More like best friends on the rocks," she said, finally standing up and adjusting her wrestling pants.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well...it all happened at Ted's New Years Eve party. During the night, he told me that his fiance was expecting. Well, a few minutes later, I was on my way to the bathroom, and I overheard Kristen and another girl talking, and Kristen said she wasn't pregnant. She just told the lie to break up our friendship."

"And I'm guessing Ted didn't take the news well."

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head. "He didn't believe me at all, and now Kristen said that the other girl is pulling the prank and she would never break up our friendship," Carly said sarcastically.

Randy nodded as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will work out. He'll eventually figure it out when she doesn't get bigger."

Carly smirked. "Thanks for listening."

"Your welcome. Anytime."

Another hour later, Carly was stretching one leg against a crate in the hallway when Ted walked up behind her. "Hey," he called.

Carly turned around and saw Ted walking toward her. She couldn't help but grin. "Hey."

"Are you ready? Our match is next," he said with no emotion in his voice.

Carly nodded as they both walked toward the curtain. "Ted, I really think we need to talk."

"Carls, like I told you before, I don't have anything to say to you right now. When I'm ready to talk, I'll talk. Let's just go out and get this match done."

Carly couldn't say anything as Ted's entrance music hit, and they both walked out to the ring, hearing nothing but boos. As they walked up to the side of the ride, Ted held the ropes so she could get inside the ring easier, and soon the match started.

Ted and Matt started the match, throwing blows at each other, and Matt even tried to get the Twist of Fate on Ted, but he successfully kicked out on the count of 2. Ted eventually gained control of the match, and got to tag in Carly.

When Carly climbed into the ring, she speared Maryse and continued punching her until the referee had to pull her off. Moments later, Carly climbed to the top turnbuckle, and flipped backwards to cover Maryse. 1...2...3! Ted and Carly exchanged their usual character smug looks as the ref raised their hands in victory.

They both walked backwards up the ramp, looking at the carnage still in the ring. As they walked backstage, Ted turned toward Carly. "Nice match. You looked great out there."

"Thanks," she said as Ted then walked the opposite direction, probably heading toward Legacy's locker room. As she was about to head the other direction, Stephanie stopped her. "Carly, I need to see you in my office," she said with a somber look on her face.

Carly could tell something was wrong and followed the GM back to her office. When Stephanie closed the door, Carly really knew something was wrong. She was even more confused to see her dad in the room as well.

Meanwhile, Ted had just gotten out of the shower, and pulled up his jeans when he saw Randy enter the locker room. "Hey man," Randy said, "nice match tonight. Both you and Carly looked good."

"Thanks," Ted said as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"So...I can you see you guys aren't getting along. "Listen," Randy said as Ted was about to say something, "Carly told me earlier tonight about what you guys are fighting about."

Ted nodded. "Do you really believe that?"

"Well, by the tears starting to well in her eyes and how sad she sounded, yes I do believe her. Ted, she sounded so down when she told me the story. You have known Carly for like ever. Do you really think she would lie about something so serious as faking a pregnancy?"

Ted sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Ok, maybe I'll go find her and talk to her," he said as they both stepped out into the hallway.

"Good. She's not lying," Randy said. Before Ted could respond, they both watched Carly walk right past them, sobbing her eyes out. Ted and Randy glanced at each other curiously.

"I wonder what's the matter," Ted said as he started over toward the Diva locker room. Just then, Carly stormed out of the room, still dressed in her room gear and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Carly," he called. "What's the matter? Are you ok?"

Carly didn't seem to hear Ted as she continued speed walking down the hall, probably heading toward her rental car. Ted turned around, and looked confused toward Randy. "What the hell is going on?"

Just then, Randy and Ted noticed Stephanie and Ric walk toward them. "Steph, what's going on? Carly just bolted out of here without saying anything."

Randy and Ted noticed that Ric also looked upset. "About 10 or 15 minutes ago, Carly's mom tried calling her repeatedly, and obviously couldn't because you guys were still in your match. Well, she called me. Her sister Ally was in a car accident about a half hour after she got off the phone with Carly. Ally didn't make it."

Both Randy and Ted's faces fell as they heard the news. "Oh no," Ted muttered. He then went back into the locker room, grabbed his bag, and also headed toward the entrance. He now more than ever had to talk to Carly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thanks goes out to MrsRKOCena, RockOnBaybeh, ILoveJohnCena54, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, GoddessWriteroftheNight and Kimmie Cena for the awesome reviews!**

Carly pulled into her mom and step-dad's driveway about 1AM. When she stopped the car, she had to rub her tired eyes so she could see straight. At one point she had to pull over because she had been sobbing so hard. As she got out, she noticed the lights were still on. Even though they knew she would be coming late, she still didn't expect them to wait up for her.

"Mom? Jeff?" she called as she opened the door. When she closed the door, she noticed her mom and Jeff walking toward her, as well as her older brother Reid and older sister Ashley.

"Hi honey," her mom, Marlene, said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, both women sobbing on each others shoulders. After the hug was broken, Carly also hugged her step-dad, and after a few moments, that hug was broken as well.

"What happened?" Carly asked as everyone went toward the living room. She then noticed Ally's baby book and several other photo albums out, and started flipping through one of them.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure. From what the police gathered, she was found about a half hour after she got off the phone with you. It looks like she was hit from behind, and it looks like the vehicle hit her repeatedly. It looks like then her car flipped over several times in a ditch and whoever hit her took off..." Marlene said as she began to sob again.

All three of the Flair children went toward their mother with hugs. "I can't believe she is really gone," Ashley said just above a whisper. Carly nodded. "I told her that when I would see her, we were going to look at prom dress magazines. She was really looking foward to prom," Carly said as she began to cry again.

Marlene gave Carly a quick hug and looked at all three children. "Why don't you guys go to bed. We have alot to do tomorrow."

"Are you sure mom?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, go on up. Oh, before I forget, Carly you have a visitor in your old bedroom."

Carly was confused. "Ok," she said as she headed up the stairs. _Who was this visitor? Was it Ted? Surely not because I left the arena before he did,_ she thought to herself. As she got closer to her closed bedroom door, she then realized how awful she was toward Ted, and pretty well ignored him at the arena. He didn't deserve that. When she opened the door, she was surprised and shocked to see her ex-boyfriend, Justin, sitting on the bed. "Hey," he said as he stood up.

"H-hey Justin. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your mom called, and told me about Ally. I'm really, really sorry," he said as he held out his arms for a hug. While she stared at him, it really surprised her that her mom called him, but then again, it didn't surprise her. No one knew about the abuse he did to her for that one horrible year. No one, except for Ted. Carly could feel tears streaming down her face again, and instantly jumped into his arms.

"Carls, I know this isn't the best time, but I've been doing alot of thinking about us, and I am so sorry for everything that I did to you. I have gotten some help, and you are always on my mind. I really want to try and work things out," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

Carly didn't know if she could trust him. Did he truly change? Well, there was really only one way to find out, and knew that eventually she would have to get over her feelings for Ted. She then smiled at Justin. "Yes, we can try."

Ted sighed as he got Carly's voicemail for what seemed like the 15th time. He then decided to leave her a voicemail. "Hey Carly, its Ted. Umm...I just wanted to call and see how you were. Your dad and Stephanie came up to me and Randy after you left, and told us what happened. I'm so sorry to hear about Ally. I know I haven't been the greatest lately, but if you need anything or need to talk, please let me know. I guess I'll talk to you then. Bye," he said as he ended the call.

"Why do we have to leave?" Kristen whined as she walked into hotel room and noticed that Ted was starting to pack the suitcase again.

"Kris, my best friend's sister died tonight. I may not have been a good friend lately, but I owe it to her to go to the funeral. I think it would be nice if you came as well."

Kristen smirked as she lay across the bed. "Some best friend she is, trying to break up our relationship by telling you that I am faking a pregnancy! I think she has the hots for you!" she snapped, trying to sound real.

"Kris that's enough, and just to let you know, she does not have the hots for me..." he said as he continued to pack the suitcase. Kristen rolled her eyes and walked into another room. _I don't know if she likes me, but damn do I love her,_ he thought to himself.

A couple days passed. Carly still couldn't believe her sister was gone, even as she watched the priest recite a prayer in front of the casket. Justin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she quickly turned around, smiling at him. When the priest was done, he said anyone who wanted to say their final good byes were welcome to come by the casket. Reid, Ashley and Carly all walked up together, and all placed a white rose on top of the casket.

"You were the best little sister ever!" Reid exclaimed.

"You were so fun to dress up!" Ashley said as Carly smirked. "We love you Ally. We all do," Carly said as the three sibilings looked away.

Jeff and Marlene then went up to the casket, and as Carly was walking back to her seat, she noticed some of her WWE friends were there, including Mickie, Maria, Eve, Randy, Cody and even Ted. She smiled as she walked up to Mickie first.

"Thank you guys all for coming. It means alot," Carly told the group. She even felt herself smiling at Ted, but it was quickly wiped off her face when she noticed Kristen coming back from the car. "Listen, umm...we are going to have food and drinks and stuff at my mom's house. I hope to see you guys there. I should get back to my family," she said as she walked away.

Ted sighed as he watched her walk away, and instantly his heart broke. He grew even more confused as he watched her walk back toward Justin, who placed a kiss on the side of her head. What the hell?

Everyone soon gathered at the house, and Carly watched her mom and step-dad talk with family and friends. She then noticed Ted walk toward her, and sat next to her on the couch. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

Carly shrugged. "As good as I can I guess. Thanks alot for coming today. It really means alot that you are here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he said as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders for a quick comforting squeeze. "Do you think we could go outside for a second? There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, I guess," she said as they both headed toward the front door. As they both sat down on the chairs, Ted knew it was now or never. "Carls, why is Justin here with you?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"Ted, I don't think this is the time."

"Well, humor me. Please tell me why," he asked calmly. Carly took a deep breath before she replied. "He is here because we have decided to try and work things out."

"Work things out? Have you forgotten what he has all done to you? Carly, he almost put you in the hospital, and worst of all, your parents don't know any of the shit he has done to you."

Carly sighed as she stood up. "Well, this is my decision. At one time, I would have come to my best friend for advice, but he hasn't been acting like my best friend. So...I made this decision on my own, and if you don't like it, that's just too bad," she replied as she walked away.

Ted sighed as he leaned against the chair. He blew it...he really blew it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really want to thank I'mxAxRockstar, ILoveJohnCena54, KimmieCena and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

Ted couldn't help but roll his eyes as he and Kristen walked into their hotel room, and she was trying to pick a fight with him. "I'm just saying Ted, it didn't even seem like she appreciated that we were there. I think we were just wasting our time!"

"Kristen, Carly's sister just died a few days ago. How did you expect her to act-all buddy buddy?"

"Well, it would would have been nice if she would have acknowledged that I was there and say thanks for coming," Kristen muttered as she sat on the bed.

Neither spoke a moment as Kristen continued sitting on the bed, and Ted was playing with his keys that he has previously sat down on the desk. Kristen grew a curious look when she watched him pick the keys back up. "Baby, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to go and get some air. I'll be back soon."

Kristen got up from the bed, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Wait a minute. Where are you going-we have a balcony. Plus, I was kind of hoping that maybe we could fool around a little bit," she said with a seductive smile.

"I thought you have been so sick to do anything," he asked.

Kristen was hesitant for a moment, but smiled. "I've been feeling much better."

Ted just stared at her for a moment, but ultimately nodded. "Well, I'm going to take a drive or something. I'll be back soon," he said as he headed for the door, not saying anything more.

When the door closed, Kristen let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "That was close," she whispered before heading toward the bathroom.

As Ted walked into the lobby, he noticed Randy walking into the hotel restaurant and followed him. When he walked in himself, he saw Randy sitting at the bar, and took a seat next to him. "Hey Randy."

Randy turned to his left and was kind of surprised to see Ted sitting next to him. "Ted, what are you doing down here?"

"Kristen was complaining about anything and everything, so I needed to take a breather."

Randy nodded. "Two Budlights please," he told the bartender before turning his attention back to Ted. "So, did you get a chance to talk to Carly at the funeral."

"Kind of," Ted said as the bartender sat down the beers in front of the two men. "I talked to her for a minute, and then asked her why Justin was there. She got all defensive, and went back inside the house. I totally blew it."

"Who is this Justin guy, and I want you to answer a serious question. Do you have feelings for Carly?"

Ted stared at Randy for a moment, before nodding. "I have had feelings for her since high school, but never got the courage to say something. Then, she started dating Justin. According to what Carly has told me, he first started with insults and always critizing her. Then the abuse started. He once beat her up so hard that she was taken to the hospital. Her parents don't know anything about the real him, and called me to bring her home from the hospital. She told her mom it happened in the ring."

"Wow," Randy said in disbelief. "Do you think its possible that she is back with this guy to mask feelings for someone else?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now I don't know this for sure, but I can kind of tell that she likes you too." Randy said, taking a drink from his beer.

"Nah, I don't think so. If it is true, why hasn't she said anything?"

Randy took one last drink before standing up. "Probably for the same reason you haven't said anything to her. I'm going to head upstairs and call Sam. See you later buddy," he said, lightly slapping his shoulder.

Ted nodded. "See you later man." As he finished his beer, he couldn't help but think. Could it really be possible? Could she really love him? There was only one problem though-Kristen was pregnant with his baby, and he could never desert her for that one precious reason. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket, and noticed he had two missed calls, both from Kristen. Ignoring her, he found Carly's number and hit send while he walked outside.

His heart nearly sank as Carly didn't answer, and it went to her voicemail. "Hey Carly, its Ted. Ummm....I really wanted to apologize for earlier. Your right, it isn't my decision who you see. I just hope that Justin is treating you better this time around. Please call me back. I would like to apologize to your voice instead of your voicemail. Bye."

Ted had no other choice but to head back up to his hotel room. As he opened the door, he heard Kristen talking to someone in the bathroom, but figured her phone had rang while she was in the tub or something. The desk was next to the bathroom door, and as he sat his wallet and keys down on the desk, something from Kristen's conversation caught his attention.

"Yeah Trish, its perfect! I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and tomorrow night I'm going to call him and say I miscarried. He's starting to get suscipious why I'm not starting to show, and this is the perfect way to end this fake pregnancy! He hasn't even really talked to Carly since the night of New Years Eve. My evil plan worked!"

Ted's jaw dropped as he continued to listen to the conversation. He felt so stupid, and yet disappointed at the same time. He had been looking foward to being a dad. Kristen was right. _I should have believed her,_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Carly felt a tear roll down her cheek as she listened to Ted's voicemail. She then looked into the mirror and lightly touched the bruise on her cheek before she picked up her make up, and started applying it to her bruise. _He had a right to be concerned,_ she thought. _Justin hasn't changed._ Now if she could just tell Ted that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, chapter 7 got the most reviews in this story so far! And that is due to BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, MrsRKOCena, RockOnBaybeh, alc1982, ILoveJohnCena54, nic-002001, KimmieCena and GoddessWriteroftheNight! You guys are the best.**

Hurt. Disbelief. Frustration. Anger. There were several emotions going through Ted as he continued to listen to Kristen's conversation, and still couldn't believe what happened. He should have believed Carly from the beginning. She had never given him a reason to not trust her before, and now he probably ruined their friendship. As he continued to pace the room, he really didn't know what to do next. Should he let her explain? Should he yank her out of the tub, and throw her into the hall naked? Ted then began to collect some of Kristen's belongings that were strung around the room, and started packing them into her suitcase. As he continued to pack for Kristen, he heard his cell phone ring.

"What?" he asked annoyed, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Oh sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Ted instantly calmed down. It was Carly. "Hey Carls. Sorry about that outburst there. What's up?"

Carly took a deep breath. "Ummm...I was wondering if we could meet like at Willow Park. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah I can do that," he said as he glanced at the bathroom door, and could still hear Kristen. "I just need to take care of something real quick. Can you give me about 15-30 minutes?"

"Yeah, that's fine. If your busy at the mom-"

"No, don't worry about it, Carls. Like I said, I need to take care of something real quick, but I'll be there. I promise."

Even though Ted couldn't see it, Carly grinned. "Ok. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Ted also smiled. "Bye."

After he flipped his phone closed, he finished packing Kristen's suitcase, and then forcefully opened the bathroom door, making Kristen jump. She then dropped her phone in the tub. "Ted, what the hell? I hope your going to pay for my new phone."

"No, I don't think so," he said as he firmly, but gently took a hold of her arm and yanked her out of the tub. She was able to get a towel on before he dragged her into the actual room. "What the hell is up with you? Are you that eager to be with me?" she asked as she ran a finger up and down his chest.

"No. In fact, I don't want to ever be with you again. I'll take that," he said as he grabbed the ring off her finger and threw it out the window. "What the hell?" Kristen snapped.

"Kris, I heard your little confession to Trish," he said as Kristen's jaw literally dropped. "Oh, about that...I...uh..."

Ted held up his hand to stop her from talking. "Don't even bother. I risked my friendship for your ass. How could you do this to me? I was actually excited about having a baby with you!" Ted then walked over to the bed, and picked up Kristen's suitcase and tossed it to her. "Here, you can go now."

Kristen had a look of disbelief across her face. "Ted, you can't be serious. I'm only in a towel-at least let me get dressed."

Ted didn't say anything as he gently pushed Kristen to the door, and got her into the hallway. "You have been embarrasing people long enough. It shouldn't bother you to embarrass yourself," he said as he shut the door.

Ted then walked over to the bed, and collapsed on it. _I really hope Carly can forgive me_, he thought as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door to see her.

The drive to Willow Park was only about ten minutes away from the hotel he was staying at. When he parked, he saw Carly's mom's car already in the lot, and could see she was sitting at the swing, and staring at the ground.

Ted got out of the car, and walked the few feet to the swing, and stood in front of Carly. "Hey Carly."

Carly looked up to face Ted eye to eye, and he immediately noticed the bruise on her cheek. "Carly, what the hell happened?" he asked softly.

Feeling ashamed, Carly started crying into her hands. Ted then gently pulled her up from the swing, and took her into his arms. "Was it Justin?"

"Yes. I-I don't know what happened. Everyone left my mom's house, and we were sitting in the backyard. We started arguing, and just out of nowhere he hit me across the face."

As Ted listened to the story, he couldn't help but hold Carly tighter. "Where is Justin now?"

Carly broke the embrace and shrugged. "I don't know, and really don't care. Listen, I'm really sorry for the way I acted toward you tonight Ted. You had every right to ask, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm very sorry."

"Apology accepted," Ted said softly. "In fact, I also owe you an apology."

"What for?" Carly asked.

"I overheard Kristen talk with her friend, and found out she isn't pregnant. You were right-she was trying to break up our friendship. I feel like such a damn idiot."

"Don't be," Carly said as she began to caress his cheek. "You honestly thought you were going to be a dad. You didn't have any reason not to believe her."

"Yeah, but when you came and talked to me about it, I should have believed you more. You've never lied to me before, and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions that you were that night. I'm sorry."

Carly smiled. "Apology accepted. So, are we good again?"

Ted smiled back as they hugged once more. "We are most definietly good again. Now...do you know where Justin is at this very moment?"

"I would guess either at home or the local bar. Why?"

"I just want to talk to him. How about this, you go home and finally explain Justin to your mom and step-dad, and I'm going to see if I can't find Justin. Then I will call you later, ok?"

Carly grinned as she nodded. "Ok. Thanks, Ted," she said as her lips brushed against his cheek. He loved the feeling.

After watching Carly leave, Ted pulled out his cell phone and called Randy. They then devised a plan. One was going to look at the bar and one was going to look for him at his house. The person who found him would obviously get a hold of the other and go from there.

Ten minutes past and Ted got a text message from Randy. _He's at the bar. I'll wait in the parking lot for ya._ Ted then turned his car around and sped toward the local bar.

When he and Randy walked in together, they both noticed him by the jukebox, trashed, and hitting on some bimbo. Randy and Ted both pulled him away from the girl and pulled him against the wall. "What the hell?!" he yelled.

"If you ever touch Carly again like you did tonight and the other nights you have in the past, I will make it my personal business to beat you within inches of your life," Ted said, his teeth clinched together.

"After Ted is done with you, I will also beat your ass, and that is a promise!" Randy said confidently as the two superstars dropped Justin to the floor, and walked away. As Justin got up, his eyes narrowed as he watched the two guys leave. _Payback is a bitch Ted!, _Justin thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank alc1982, MrsRKOCena, emma217, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, cassymae, GoddessWriteroftheNight, MusicLuver22, nic-002001 and KimmieCena for the great reviews!**

"Do you think he'll stay away?" Randy asked Ted as they walked outside the bar.

"I don't know. If he knows what's good for him, he will. But, I have more important business to take care of," Ted said with a grin. "I'm going to see Carly."

"You know that will make Kristen jealous."

Ted shrugged. "I don't care. I found out tonight that she was lying this whole time-the pregnancy was a fake."

"Sorry man," Randy said as he patted Ted on the shoulder.

"Its ok. Before she told me, I was planning on breaking off the engagement anyway. So, I'm not all that upset. I'll get over it pretty quick."

"Alright man, I'll see you later," Randy said as he got into his car.

"Alright you see you later. Thanks again."

As Ted drove the short distance to Carly's mom's, he couldn't help but feel excited. Should he finally tell her? Should he wait? As he pulled into the driveway, he felt even more excited. He knocked on the door, and soon Carly's mom answered.

"Hi Ted," she said cheerfully. "It's been awhile!"

"Hello Marlene," he replied as he gave the woman a quick hug. "It's good to see you again. Is Carly around?"

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room."

"Thanks," Ted said as he started climbing up the stairs. He turned the corner, and saw the bedroom door was open, and could see Carly comfortable in your bed. Ted knocked on the door frame, and when Carly saw him, she instantly smiled. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said as he sat on the bed next to his friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm alright. I'm glad I finally told my mom and Jeff the truth about Justin. D-Did you find him?"

"Yeah, Randy and I told him that if he ever touched you again, we would beat him within inches of his life," he said with a smirk.

Carly returned his smile. "Thanks," she said as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "Ted...ummm...can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure," he said as he adjusted his arms so now they were now around Carly.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm just a little nervous that Justin will do something."

Ted then broke the embrace and kicked off his shoes, and took his wallet and keys out of his pockets. He then climbed back into bed, and wrapped his arms tight around Carly. She then lifted her head up off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem."

A few weeks had past since that night. It was late Monday morning when Ted walked into the arena in Charlotte, and he couldn't be more excited. Tonight was also the night of Carly's return, and he had decided that tonight was the night. He was going to tell Carly how much he loved her.

As he walked down the hall, alot of the workers and other superstars noticed how Ted was in a good mood, but didn't say anything. When he walked into Legacy's locker room whistling, Randy also noticed how happy he looked and laughed out loud.

"Dibiase, what's up with you?"

Ted shrugged as he threw his duffel bag and suitcase on the bench. "Can't a guy be in a good mood?"

"I think you would be skipping if you could," Randy said, standing up from his chair. "Seriously, why are you so happy?"

"Tonight is the night Randy. Carly makes her return tonight, and I'm going to ask her if she wants to hang out after the show. Then, I will take her in my arms and tell her the words I have wanted to say for like 10 years: I Love You!"

"Ahh, how romantic!" Randy said sarcastically as he and Ted both heard Ted's phone start to ring. "Speaking of the devil!" Ted said as he flipped open his phone. "Hey Carly, what's up?"

"Hey. I just got to the hotel, so I'm going to check in and drop some stuff off and then I'm going to head to the arena. Do you want to meet in catering for something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me," he said as he watched Randy leave the room and waved to him. "By the way...I was thinking we could hang out tonight after the show."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Carly replied. "That actually works out perfect because there is something I want to talk to you about."

"I actually want to talk to you about something too. So...I have a meeting with Stephanie about tonight's show, so I need to get going. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye," Carly said as she hung up. Carly couldn't help but smile. Tonight was the night she was going to confess her feelings to Ted, and just hoped he would return those feelings toward her.

About a half hour later, Carly left the hotel and headed toward the arena, which normally would only be about 15 minutes. As she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, she noticed a dark car following her. "Hmmm..." she thought as she continued driving. The dark car continued to follow her another few miles before turning down another street.

Carly let out a deep breath. "I am way to paranoid," she said out loud. She then turned down a side road, the arena in sight. Just then, that same dark colored car was speeding toward her, in her car lane. Carly tried to get into the other lane, but that same car moved with her. Just then, the dark car drove into the other lane, and drove past Carly. That car then quickly turned around, and tailed Carly close, before finally slamming into the back of her car. Carly's neck instantly hit the head rest, and she began to cry. "Please stop!" she screamed, but knew the attacker couldn't hear her. The car continued slamming into the rear of Carly's car, and eventually Carly lost control of her car, spinning out of control and flipping over several times into the ditch. "Ted..." she whispered before allowing the blackness to take over.

Ted was still waiting anxiously for Carly to come. He was already in his ring gear, and already had his meeting with Stephanie. As he was walking back toward the locker room and see if he had any missed calls from her, Ted saw Randy and Cody walking toward him.

"Hey guys, have you seen Carly? I expected her to be here by now," Ted said concerned.

"No we haven't seen her. She should be here anytime I would think," Cody replied.

"When was it that you talked to her?" Randy asked as Ted looked at his watch. "It was at least an hour ago. Maybe an hour and a half."

"Hmmm...well, I'm sure everything is fine," Randy said as Ric came up to the group. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, we aren't for sure just yet, but no one has seen Carly yet," Ted replied. Instantly a look of fear and concern washed across Ric's face.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation. I'll try to call her." Ric held the phone up to his ear and waited, but ultimately the call went to her voicemail. _Hey its Carly, leave me a message._ "Hey Carly, its dad. I was just wanting to make sure everything is ok. Call me back," he said as he flipped his phone shut. "She didn't answer," he said.

Everyone began to get worried again as Stephanie came up to the group. "Ric, may I please speak to you in my office please?"

"Sure," he said as he followed the youngest McMahon to a nearby door. He knew something was wrong when Stephanie shut the door and took a deep breath. "Ric, you know that we keep track of all the superstars rental cars right? That way if there is a mechanical problem, we can identify it right away."

"Y-Yes. Did something happen to Carly's car?" Ric asked.

"Ric, the police found her car about 3 miles away from here, on its top. Carly is on the way to the hospital now. She was in a severe car accident."


	10. Chapter 10

**I really want to thank RockOnBaybeh, BournePriceless54, ashleyortoncena, I'mxAxRockstar, MrsRKOCena, KimmieCena, MusicLuver22, nic-002001 and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the great reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

Ric literally ran out of the office, and down the hall toward the exit. He was about half way down the hall when Legacy's locker room door opened, and Randy, Cody and Ted all looked confused.

"Ric, what's up? We have a promo later," Randy said.

"Sorry, Randy its not going to happen tonight. The reason why Carly hasn't shown up yet is because she was in a severe car accident. She's on her way to the hospital now," he said as he started running down the hall again.

"Oh my God," Ted exclaimed as he grabbed the door frame and stared down at the ground. Cody knew how much he loved Carly, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry man, I'm sure she will be ok. Carly's a tough girl."

Ted nodded as Stephanie walked up to the group. "Has Ric told you guys what is going on?" she asked as the trio nodded. "So, obviously Randy, you won't have your promo with him tonight. All three of you are going out to the ring, and Randy you will gloat about him not showing up. Then after the promo, Cody and Ted, you will stay out in the ring and have a quick tag match against Carlito & Primo. Randy, about a half hour later, you will have a match against Batista. Then you will all be done for the evening. Your expected out in the ring in about ten minutes," Stephanie said as she walked away.

Ted sighed as Legacy headed toward the curtain. Within minutes they were all out in the ring, Randy was boasting how Ric didn't show up for tonight, just like the script read. As he continued to listen to Randy talk, Ted couldn't help but think of Carly. Was she in surgery right now? Was she in alot of pain? Was she wondering if he was going to come, or wondering where he was? _God, please take care of Carly. I love her_, Ted thought as he snapped back into reality when Randy left the ring, and it was time for his and Cody's match.

Ted and Carlito started the match, and as soon as the bell rung, Ted immediately went after Carlito, and took out all his frustrations on him. Ted and Cody dominated most of the match, and after getting a DDT on Primo, Cody got the pin for the victory. The referee raised Priceless's hands in victory, and Cody and Ted didn't waste any time standing around in the ring. They immediately left the ring and headed toward the locker room and got dressed. They walked out of the locker room as Randy was walking in.

"Hey guys. Are you heading up to the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah. Good luck in your match tonight," Cody said.

"Thanks. Will you guys do me a favor? If you guys get to see her before I get there, will you give her a hug from me?"

Ted nodded. "Sure thing man."

"Thanks," Randy said as Ted and Cody walked away. They walked toward the parking lot, and Cody dug out his keys to his rental car. "I'll drive."

The drive was relatively silent, and as Cody glanced over at Ted, he knew exactly what was on his mind. "Ted...she's going to be ok."

"I know she will...at least I hope she will."

"She will," Cody said confidently. "Carly's tough. I've heard of some of the impromtu matches you guys have had," he said as Ted smirked.

"It's crazy. We have been friends for so long, and I have loved her for like 10 years now. One thing or another has stopped us from being together. Now that Justin and Kristen are finally gone...I just hope to God that I'm not too late to tell her."

Cody couldn't respond as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, and hurried inside. Once they found out where she was still in surgery, they were directed to the waiting room. Once they reached the room, they could see Ric, Reid and Ashley all waiting. Just then, Marlene and Jeff burst into the room, and Mickie, Eve and Maria were right behind them. "Ric, what happened?" Marlene asked as she sat next to her ex-husband.

"It's not real clear yet, but it looks like the back of her car was rear ended several times, and it looks like she lost control. The police could tell she spun a couple of times by the tire marks on the road. Then I guess she flipped several times, finally landing on the top."

"That sounds exactly like Ally's car accident," Jeff said with concern in his voice.

"Do you think the same person did it?" Carly's mom asked with tears in her eyes. "That's creuel," she said as Reid wrapped an arm around his mom and hugged her.

"We will find the person who did this," Reid said confidently to his parents. "They won't get away with this."

A few minutes of silence passed. "Have we heard any news?" Ted asked.

"Unfortuantely no," Ric said as he sighed.

Moments later, everyone noticed a doctor walk into the room. "Are you the family of Carly Flair?" he asked. Ted instantly noticed the blood on his scrubs.

"Yes we are," Ric said as he and Marlene stood up, with everyone behind them. "Is she ok?"

"First of all, I'm Dr. Williams, the doctor who performed her surgery. Let me just say the next 24-48 hours will be cruical. When Carly was brought in, she barely had a pulse and had some head trauma. She also had some internal injuries, and some internal bleeding, which we have stopped. She dislocated her shoulder, and crushed her knee. Other than that, its just alot of bumps and bruising. Like I said, the next 24-48 hours are cruical. She needs to wake up soon so we can do further tests."

"Can we see her?" Marlene asked.

"Only a few at at a time please, especially since she is in ICU. She is down the hall, room 422."

"Thank you Dr," Ric said as the doctor left the room. It was instantly decided that Ric, Marlene and Jeff would go in first. While waiting, Ted decided to call his parents and let them know what was going on. They always considered Carly their adopted daughter. Carly's parents stayed in the room for about 45 minutes later, after her sibilings left the room, Cody and Ted went into her room next.

When they walked through the door, Ted couldn't believe the sight before him. Carly looked so helpless as she laid in the bed, bandages wrapped around her head, her arm in a sling, propped up, as was her knee. Cody leaned down and hugged her the best he could. "I'll leave you alone with her."

Ted nodded. "Thanks man," he said as he left the room. He pulled a chair close to her bed, and carefully took her hand into his. "Hey Carls. I really hate to see you like this. Carly, I need you to wake up soon, ok? There is so many things that I want to tell you," he said as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "The thing I wanted to talk to you about is...I love you so much Carly. I have loved you since we were teenagers, but I guess I've been to chicken to say something. I was going to say something when you broke up with Justin the first time, but I didn't know if you were ready, or even want a new relationship. That was when Kristen came into the picture, and I tried to mask my true feelings for you. Instead, I think being with her made me fall more deeply in love with you. You are it for me. I love you so much, and I want you to stick around. I want to be with you." Ted then gave Carly's hand a tight squeeze, and kissed the top of it. He then stood up, and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispered. He kissed her forehead once more before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank RockOnBaybeh, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, MusicLuver22, ashleyortoncena, KimmieCena, nic-002001, GoddessWriteroftheNight and MrsRKOCena for the awesome reviews!**

Ted sighed as he walked back toward the waiting room. _Damn Dibiase,_ he thought, _The time you get the balls to tell her how you feel and she isn't even conscious! Nice._

"How's she doing man?" Cody asked as Ted walked back into the room.

Ted shrugged. "She still hasn't waken up. But...I did tell her."

"Tell her what?" Cody asked confused.

"I told her how I felt. I told her that I love her, and I want her to wake up so we can be together. I am such a jackass-the time I get the balls to tell her the truth, and she isn't conscious to respond!"

Cody smirked as Randy finally walked into the waiting room. "How's she doing?" he asked.

"She has alot of severe injuries, and her doctor said that she needs to wake up soon so they can do further tests. That way, they can make sure this or isn't any permanent damage," Cody said.

"Have you guys seen her?"

Ted nodded. "Yeah we both have. After Cody left the room, I sat down and talked to her. I finally told her how I really felt."

"Well, I'm going to see what room she is in, and try and see her," Randy said as he walked away from his friends. Cody slapped Ted on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go get some air," he told his friend.

Not even 10 minutes after Cody and Ted went outside, Carly's doctor walked into the waiting room, and looked toward her parents. "Mr. Flair? Mrs. King? A nurse was just in your daughter's room a few minutes ago, and she has woken up."

"Thank God!" Marlene exclaimed as Jeff wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Can we see her?"

"I would like to ask her some simple questions to make sure there isn't any brain damage. I would like you to be present in the room."

Ric and Marlene followed Dr. Williams into Carly's room, and when Marlene saw Carly lying in the bed awake, she instantly ran to hug her daughter.

"I'm so glad to see you awake!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Mom...too tight!"

"Oh sorry honey," Marlene said, instantly letting go. Ric then walked toward the bed to give his daughter a hug, and then the both of them stood at the foot of the bed while the doctor looked into her eyes with a little flashlight.

"Carly, I'm Dr. Williams, and I'm going to ask you some simple questions. This will help us determine if there is any brain or nerve damage. Are you ok with this?"

"Sure," Carly said.

"Ok, I was going to ask who these two people are, but you have already called them mom and dad. My question is do you know what year it is?"

"2009," Carly said.

"Good. Now, can you tell me your full name?"

"Carly Marlene Flair," she said.

"Very good. Are you married?"

A look of annoyance flashed across Carly's face. "No, I'm not married."

Dr. Williams continued with the questions for another ten minutes or so, and then turned toward her parents, nodding. "She answered all the questions correctly, so we will do an MRI in the morning, but I can't see any evidence of any damage."

"That is wonderful to hear!" Ric exclaimed.

"Yes, that is a big hurdle to jump. I'll be back in awhile to check on her again. See you soon," he said as he walked away.

"Thank you," Marlene said as she went to the side of Carly's bed. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"Like a bus ran me over. What happened?"

"You were on the way to the arena, and another car rammed into the back of your car. Eventually you lost control, started spinning and flipped several times into the ditch."

"That sounds alot like Ally's accident. Did the same person do this to her?" Carly asked with tears in her eyes.

"We don't know honey," Marlene said. "I promise though we are going to find out, and the person will not get away with it."

Carly nodded. "Umm...is Ted here?"

"Yes, I believe he stepped outside to get some air," Marlene said as she glanceda at Ric, who nodded in agreement. "I think he and Cody both went outside."

"Umm...not that I don't want to talk to you guys, but I really need to see him. Can you get him for me please?"

"Sure," Ric said. He kissed her on the forehead, and both he and Marlene left the room.

"What do you think she wants to say to him?" Marlene asked in the hallway.

"Even though neither have admitted it, they love each other Marlene," Ric said confidently. "Hopefully, she is finally going to tell him."

When they both walked into the meeting room, they saw Ted, Cody and Randy talking with some of the divas. "Ted, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ric asked.

Ted nodded, and followed Ric into the hallway. "What's up Ric?"

"Carly's doctor told us about 10 minutes after you guys went outside that she woke up. He asked her some simple questions, and she answered all of them correctly...so he doesn't see any evidence of brain damage."

Ted breathed a sigh of relief. "That's awesome to hear."

"She actually asked to see you."

Ted smirked and nodded as he left Ric's presence and walked down the hall toward Carly's room. As he stood in front of her door, Ted could see Carly in the bed, and she looked deep in thought. He took a deep breath himself, and quickly knocked on the door. Carly looked toward the door, and smiled as she watched Ted walk toward her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he said as he sat gently on the bed, and took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a bus ran over me. Mom told me my car accident was similar to Ally's. Do you think the same person that caused mine caused hers?"

Ted shrugged. "I don't know Carls. Unfortuantely, some people are asses like that. Whoever caused this won't get away with it. They will be caught. I promise," Ted said as he rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand.

"Thanks," she said and took a deep breath. She knew it was time. "Umm...Ted can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"I heard you and Cody in here earlier. I felt Cody's hug, and umm...I heard your confession."

Ted laughed nervously, not quite knowing what to say. "Carly..."

Carly held up a finger to Ted's lips so he couldn't speak. "Before you say anything, I just want to say...that I love you too."

A small smile crept on Ted's face. "Y-You do?"

Carly nodded. "Ted, we have been through so much, and like you said, I also had a crush on you in high school, but didn't say anything. When Justin was in the picture, you showed me how a true man should treat a woman. When you told me that Kristen was pregnant on New Year's Eve, I was crushed. This may sound selfish, but I was excited to hear that she was faking it, and even more excited that you found out. Ted...to sum it all up, I want to be with you too."

Ted nodded as he carefully leaned down and kissed her forehead. He and Carly locked eyes, and then something happened that should have happened along time ago. Ted leaned down and softly kissed Carly on the lips. They didn't realize that Cody and Randy were standing at the door, about to ask to come in. Cody turned toward his friend and chuckled. "It's about damn time!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I really want to thank FrequentlyDazzled619, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, nic-002001, MusicLuver22, ashleyortoncena, KimmieCena, RockOnBaybeh, BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, GoddessWriteroftheNight and MrsRKOCena for the awesome reviews! You guys rock.**

Ted and Carly continued kissing for a few more minutes, before it was reluctantly broken. When Ted and Carly looked each other in the eyes, neither couldn't help but smile.

"So...what happens now?" Carly asked as Ted took her hand.

"Anything we want. That's the beauty of it. So...what do you want to happen?"

"Well, I would like it if you would be here the rest of the day, and help me recover," she said with a slight smile on her face.

Ted chuckled. "I think that can be arranged," he said as he leaned down and quickly kissed Carly.

"Carly, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure anything."

"I want us to be official. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Carly smiled as she squeezed Ted's hand. "Yes I will."

Ted leaned down and kissed Carly again. "I love you."

"I love you too Ted," she said as they kissed again. Neither realized that a tall figure was staring at them through the glass door, seething in anger.

Over the next few weeks, Carly got stronger and stronger, and before she knew it, it was the day of her release. "Thank God I'm getting out of this stupid hospital!" she exclaimed as she watched her dad finish packing the last of her stuff for her.

Ric chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want to stay at my house while you recover? You know your more than welcome."

"I know daddy, but Ted took off the next several weeks to help me recover, and I want to stay with him. We want to get to know each other more. Now that we know how the other feels...it's amazing!"

Ric smiled as Ted walked into the room, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Hi baby, are you about ready to go?"

"Yep, there is my wheelchair, and if you guys will help me into it, I will be set." Carly couldn't help but chuckle as Ted picked her up bridal style and carried her to the chair. With her arm in a sling and knee all taped up and braced, it was impossible to walk. "Ok, let's go! I'm sick of this hospital room," Carly exclaimed.

A few hours later, Ted and Carly were on the road, near his house. Carly glanced out the back window, and when Ted looked through his mirror, he noticed she looked nervous as hell.

"Baby, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but that dark car has been following us for awhile. It almost looks like the same car that followed me before my accident."

"Carls, are you sure?"

"It looks like it," she said as the car turned down a road to the right. She let out a sigh of relief. "I guess I'm a little paranoid."

"After everything you've been through Carly, I don't blame you."

Carly smiled as she wrapped one arm around the driver seat, her arm looped around Ted's neck. "Are you comfortable back there?"

"Not really, but I know that we are about to your house."

Within minutes, Ted pulled into the driveway and helped Carly out of the car. As he wheeled her up the sidewalk, she couldn't help but smile. "Ted, did you put in a wheelchair ramp just for me?"

"I knew you had to get around somehow," he sarcastically remarked as they got inside the house. "I have an idea...why don't I help you into bed so you can get some rest, and I'll get your surprise ready."

"What surprise?"

"I'm not telling," Ted said as he swooped Carly into his arms. "That's why they call it a surprise!" Ted then walked down the hall and carefully laid Carly on the bed.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispered.

She only nodded as Ted leaned down and hungrily kissed her. He wanted her so bad right now-he needed her, but soon broke the kiss. He could see in her eyes that she looked disappointed. "I'll let you get some rest," he said as he kissed her again, and left the room.

"What the hell?" Carly said out loud.

A couple of hours later, Carly could feel her arm being lightly shook, and when she woke up, she saw Ted hovering over her. "How was your nap?" he asked.

"Very nice. I never realized how comfortable your bed is," she said as she stretched.

Ted chuckled. "Your surprise is waiting for you. Do you want to see what it is?"

"Sure," Carly replied. Ted then took her in his arms and brought her into the living room, and Carly gasped at the sight. All the lights were off, and the only thing that lit the room was the candles, and sitting in the middle of the room was a picnic basket.

"A romantic picnic-I love it!" Carly exclaimed as Ted set her down. "What's all this for?"

"It's for our first date. I didn't want to wait until you were up and around, and there isn't anything special in the basket, just sandwiches and fruit, but I wanted to have our 'official' first date."

"Well, just to let you know, I love it. Thank you for my surprise."

"Your welcome," he said as he opened the basket and grabbed the plastic container of strawberries and whipped cream. "Would you like a strawberry?" He knew that strawberries and whipped cream were her favorites.

"I would love one," she whispered. Ted carefully dipped the fruit, and placed it in her mouth, a little juice running down her chin. Carly couldn't help but giggle as she started to wipe away the juice, but Ted stopped her. He wiped away the juice with his thumb, and then moved the thumb to caress her cheek. "I love you," Carly whispered.

"I love you too Carly," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. Carly immediately deepened the kiss, and within moments, Ted carefully laid his girlfriend down, and climbed on top of her. "I want you so bad right now," Ted whispered.

"I'm not stopping you from having me," Carly said confidently. That was all Ted needed to hear as he kissed Carly passionately once more. He only broke the kiss to take off Carly's clothes and his own, and kissed her once more. Ted's lips left Carly's, and then began to leave a trail down her neck all the way down to her most sensitive spot. She loved the feeling of his lips on her skin-something she could definietly get used to.

As Ted and Carly slowly began to make love with each other, they didn't notice the same figure from the hospital standing near the front window, with a camera. As the person watched Ted enter Carly, and watched her arch her back in desire, they got more angry. "This isn't supposed to be happening Carly Flair," the person whispered. "You are supposed to be dead!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank KimmieCena, I'mxAxRockstar, nic-002001, ashleyortoncena, BournePriceless54, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, RockOnBaybeh and MrsRKOCena for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

The next morning, Carly could feel the warmth from the sunshine on her face as she began to wake up. When she slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't help but smile as she glanced to her left side, and saw Ted peacefully sleeping next to her. Ted finally knew how she felt, and she knew how he felt about her...and Carly liked it like that. Before she realized it, she could feel Ted's arm tighten around her waist, and felt the kisses he was placing on her bare shoulder.

"Hmmm...good morning," Carly sighed as she turned over the best she could to face her boyfriend.

"Good morning," he replied as he kissed her nose. "How did you sleep?"

Carly chuckled. "I must admit that I probably had my first good night's sleep in a long time. It probably would have been more comfortable if we moved to the bedroom or at least the couch instead of the living room floor."

Ted laughed out loud. They spent half the night making love with each other, and when they finished for the 2nd time, Ted just pulled a blanket off the couch to cover them up instead of going to the bedroom. "Next time, I'll move us. I promise," he said as he quickly kissed her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything baby," she said as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"Last night was so AMAZING. I'm so glad you know how I feel about you. I want to wake up like this every morning," he said as he started caressing Carly's cheek. He then noticed a tear starting to roll down her cheek. "Did I say something wrong?"

Carly instantly started shaking her head no. "No...you said everything right. Last night was amazing, and I'm also glad that you know how much I love you. I'm just not used to this kind of special treatment."

"Well, get used to it baby because this is the only way your going to get treated from now on," he said as he leaned down and softly kissed Carly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered as they began to kiss again. As the kisses began to get more heated, both Ted and Carly heard the doorbell ring. "Someone has horrible timing!" Carly exclaimed.

Ted chuckled as he looked out the window, and saw Randy and Cody standing on the porch with bags from a fast food restaurant, flowers and balloons. "Randy and Cody are here baby. It looks like they have food and stuff for you."

"Well, bring me to the bedroom to at least let me get dressed," Carly said as she held her arms up high, ready to be picked up. Ted did just that, and soon stopped in front of the doorway. "Just a minute. I'll be right there."

Ted then brought Carly to the bedroom. "I'll be right back," he said as he pulled on a pair of boxers, and headed toward the front door. When he opened it, and his friends saw him in nothing but boxers, they both gave each other curious glances. "Ummm...did we interrupt anything?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we were in bed talking. It is kind of early."

Cody looked at his watch. "Dibiase, its 11AM."

"Well...we had a long night," Ted replied as he stepped to the side so Randy and Cody could come in. "You guys make yourselves at home. I'll go get Carly."

"We brought lunch!" Randy exclaimed as Ted walked away. When Randy and Cody walked into the living room, they could see the blanket on the floor, and something in the corner caught Randy's eye. "I think I know why they had a long night," he told Cody.

"What makes you say that?"

"There is a black bra in the corner," Randy said pointing to the object.

"Oh," Cody replied as they heard a wheelchair coming down the hallway, and both turned around. "Hey there is she!" Cody exclaimed when Carly was in view. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I'm out of that hospital!" Carly giggled as the friends settled around the table for lunch. About half way through, they heard the doorbell ring again, and Carly insisted on answering it.

She wheeled herself to the door, and opened it. She was surprised no one was there. She then noticed a manilla envelope taped to the door with her name on it. She quickly took it, and hid it on her side.

"Baby, who was at the door?" Ted asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"No one actually. Umm...Ted do you mind opening the bedroom door for me please. I left my cell phone in your bedroom, and I'm sure my mom or dad has been trying to call already this morning."

"Sure," Ted replied as he got up and went down the hall toward the door. As he looked down and saw fear and nervousness in Carly's eyes. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just kind of tired," she said trying to sound believable, and looked up at him and smiled when Ted opened the door. "Thank you. I'll be right out. I promise."

Ted only nodded as he walked away. After Carly got her cell phone, she noticed she did have some missed calls-1 from her mom, 1 from her dad and the other from Mickie. She then opened the envelope and felt sick as she looked at the contents. Inside were pictures: one of her and Ted the day they got together at the hospital, one of Carly being loaded into Ted's car the day she left the hospital, one of Carly looking out the back window in Ted's car, and two others from the previous night when she and Ted made love. "Oh my God," she whispered through tears.

Carly then noticed there was a note, and of course it wasn't in real writing. It was made up of little letters cut out from magazines and such. **Carly, you weren't supposed to live! You were supposed to die in that accident...just like your sister did! I guess I'm just going to have to think of another plan to get rid of you!**

Carly started crying hysterically as Ted walked back into the room. "Carls, are you ok? What's the matter?"

Carly jumped at Ted's voice, and quickly tried to wipe away the tears. "Y-yeah I'm ok."

Ted shook his head. "No something is wrong. What's that?" Ted asked, pointing to the envelope.

Carly sighed, knowing she couldn't hide it anymore. "When I answered the door earlier, this envelope was taped to the door." Ted took the envelope from Carly, and felt sick and angry at the same time as he looked at the pictures. He tossed them on the bed, and headed toward the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Carly asked nervously.

"The cops. This is considered stalking," Ted said angrily.

A detective came around 20 minutes later, and took Carly's statement. "Ms. Flair, do you have any reason to believe someone would be doing this to you?"

Carly only shook her head as Ted rubbed her shoulders for comfort. "A dark car followed me and pretty well attacked me the day of my accident, and when we were on our way home the day I was released from the hospital, it looked the same dark car was following us."

"Can you describe this car?"

"It was like a black or a dark blue. I think it was a newer version of the Taurus."

"Alright," the detective said as he wrote down some notes. "We already dusted the envelope and pictures for fingerprints, and the guy used rubber gloves."

"So...we aren't any closer who did this when we first found the pictures?" Ted asked annoyed.

"Unfortuantely no. We'll have extra patrol around your house tonight...in hopes he or she will come back."

The detective soon left, and Randy and Cody also volunteered to stay the night to help keep a look out. That night, Ted pulled down all the curtains and blinds, and couldn't help but look around.

"T-Ted, do you see something?"

Ted glanced at his girlfriend, and could still see the fear in her eyes. "No, I don't see anything. I just hate it that someone was out there yesterday spying on us."

"Believe me I don't like it either."

Ted then climbed into bed, and pulled Carly into his arms. "Baby, I promise as long as I am around, no one will harm you. You will always be safe."

Carly lifted her head off Ted's shoulder, and looked him in the eye. "You promise?"

"I promise," he said as he kissed Carly's forehead, and hugged her tighter.


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to say thank you to RockOnBaybeh, ashleyortoncena, I'mxAxRockstar, MrsRKOCena, KimmieCena, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

Several weeks past since that night Carly found the pictures, and thankfully nothing else had happened. Ted and Carly were now closer than they have ever been, and just recently moved in together. Carly's injuries from her car accident were also healing nicely, as her arm was now fully healed and started getting around on crutches because of her knee. Carly was still on the injured list, but it was the day before Ted was returning to work. He was packing for the upcoming road trip when he watched Carly hobble into the bedroom.

"How's it going with the crutches baby?" Ted asked.

"I never knew I could be out of breath from something little as crutches," she replied as she sat down on the bed. "I can't believe you have to go back to work already!"

Ted chuckled as he kissed Carly's forehead. "I know baby, I don't want to go back to work either. But...at least you aren't going to be here by yourself. Your coming with me."

"I am?" Carly asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I already checked with your doctor, and there isn't any reason why you can't. Besides, don't you want to see our friends? I know Mickie will be thrilled!"

"I know she will be...and I am too!" Carly exclaimed as she pulled Ted close and kissed him. "I love you baby!"

"I love you too," he said after he kissed her once more. As he walked past the window to get the other suitcase, he noticed the mail truck stop. "Hey, I'll be right back. The mail is here."

"Ok," Carly replied as she started getting some clothes out of her closet.

Ted walked to the mail box, and started casually going through the mail. There was the usual like a couple of bills, and a wedding invitation for his little brother Brett and his fiance Jill. As he reached the end of the pile, a plain white envelope addressed to him caught his attention. When he opened it, anger began to take over.

There were several pictures, but not of Carly, but of him. He was getting out of the car, outside playing basketball with Cody and Randy, and even a couple of him and Carly kissing and holding each other close. In each picture, there was a circle in red marker around Ted's head, and an x in the middle. Ted noticed there was a note, **Your Time is Coming!**

Ted couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he walked back inside the house. "I'm probably bigger than this guy. It's alright," he whispered. He then hid the envelope in a desk drawer...so Carly wouldn't see it and worry.

"What was in the mail, Ted?" Carly asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh not much," he said, trying to sound casual. "We just got a couple of bills and Brett and Jill's wedding invitation."

"Cool," Carly said as she headed back to the bedroom. Ted breathed a sigh of relief. _Hopefully she won't find that envelope,_ he thought to himself.

Early the next afternoon, Ted and Carly were smothered in hugs and praises of welcome back as they made their way to the locker room. Even when they made it to Legacy's locker room, Cody and Randy did the same.

"Hey it's good to see you guys back!" Cody exclaimed.

"About damn time Dibiase comes back from his vacation!" Randy said sarcastically.

"Haha," Ted said as he set the luggage down in the corner. He then turned his attention back to Carly. "Hey, I have a meeting with Stephanie. Do you want to walk with me, or are you just going to hang out here?"

"I think I'm just going to hang out in here. I may even try to go find Mickie."

"Ok, I shouldn't be too long, so I'll see you after while," he said as he quickly kissed Carly. "Love you."

"I love you too," she said as he walked out of the room.

"AHHHH! How sweet!" Randy said sarcastically as Carly slapped him in the arm.

"Shut up!"

Ted only had to walk down a few hallways before he would find Stephanie's office. He was about half way down the hall when he heard someone behind him.

"Hey Ted!"

Ted turned around, and was knocked square on the head, knocking him out almost immediately. The dark figure smirked before disappearing into a hallway.

About 15 minutes had passed, and Carly was still talking with Randy when Mickie burst into the locker room. "Thank God I found you in here!" Mickie exclaimed as she pulled on Carly's hand.

"Mickie, I'm glad to see you too, but what's up? Your acting like someone is hurt."

"Ted is hurt."

"What do you mean Ted is hurt? He's supposed to be in a meeting with Stephanie."

"Well, someone found him down the hall from Stephanie's office, out cold. He's in the medic's room right now."

Carly instantly grabbed her crutches, and headed down the hall with Mickie. When she opened the appropriate door, she was relieved to see Ted sitting up, holding a ice pack to his head.

"Baby, what happened?"

"I-I'm not really for sure. I wasn't to far away from Steph's office, and someone yelled out my name. I turned around, and boom I was hit on the head. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in here."

Carly then turned her attention to the medic. "Will he be ok?"

"He only has a slight concussion. We can't tell what he was hit with, but do know it was with a blunt object. He should be alright, but can not compete tonight. Ted does need to stay in here for awhile and rest before he leaves."

Carly nodded. "Ok thanks."

Raw soon began and both Ted and Carly turned on the monitor to watch the show. King and Michael Cole were talking about how Ted was attacked earlier, and wouldn't be competing tonight with Legacy when something caught Carly's eye.

"Carly, what's the matter?"

"I think I know who is doing this," she whispered, keeping her eyes glued to the monitor.

"Who is it?"

"Look in between King and Cole," she replied, pointing to the tv. Ted looked at the monitor, but didn't see anyone he recognized. "Did you see someone you know?"

"I swear I saw Justin on the screen. He must have snuck off screen before you saw him."

"Are you sure?" Ted asked.

Carly sighed. She looked at the monitor again, but didn't see him. Was it just in her head? Was she psyching herself out? "No, I'm not sure," she finally said. "Maybe it was just someone who looked like him."


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to say thanks to RockOnBaybeh, I'mxAxRockstar, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, nic-002001, BournePriceless54, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, ashleyortoncena, KimmieCena, MrsRKOCena, and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, I'm FINALLY back with an update. I hate computer problems! Enjoy the new chapter, and as always, please read & review!**

"Thank you Officer," Ted said as he walked a local policeman to the front door.

"We will let you know when we know something," the officer said before he walked away.

Ted sighed as he shut the door. The officer basically said the same things as they did a few weeks before. No fingerprints, no witnesses, and the only thing Ted could remember from his attack was the person was wearing all black. Carly instantly tried to pin point Justin, but just because she thought she saw him on the tv didn't automatically mean that he was guilty...and Carly wasn't even for sure that it was him that she saw. When Ted walked back into the living room, and saw Carly staring out a window with tears in her eyes, it broke his heart.

"Carls..."

Carly then turned her attention to Ted, who was still standing in the middle of the room. "It's never going to end is it Ted? It's not going to end until someone is seriously hurt."

"You don't know that. This could be some crazed psycho fan..."

"Oh come on Ted, be serious! Whoever is doing this...it has to do with me," she said as she sighed. "I think its best that we spend some time apart."

"What?" Ted exclaimed as he kneeled in front of Carly. "Do you honestly think I'm going to leave you all alone during this ordeal? Whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere."

"You still want to be with me even though this person is out to get me?"

Ted then got up from his place on the floor, and moved to the couch, pulling his girlfriend close. "Baby, I love you. I've loved you since we were teenagers. Now that we are offically together, I'm not leaving you during this frightening experience, and allow the person to get to you. Your stuck with me!"

Carly smirked as Ted pulled her even closer, pressing their foreheads together. "Ted, I'm sorry. This person just seems psycho, and I don't want to see you hurt as well."

"Your battles are now my battles. Like I just said, I'm not going anywhere," Ted said as leaned in and kissed Carly. "I love you," he whispered as he began to caress her cheek.

"I love you too."

The next afternoon, Ted and Carly had Ted's entire immediate family over for a barbecue. As Ted and his brothers continued to work the grill, he glanced through the glass sliding door. Ted noticed Carly and his mom, Jan get some food ready, and he was glad to see Carly smile. He was glad she was feeling better...and if she wasn't, she was certainly hiding it well. His thoughts were then interrupted as he noticed his brother Brett wave his hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Ted!"

"What? Sorry sorry," Ted replied as he waved Brett's hand away. Brett could tell something was up as Ted continued to grill some burgers.

"You look like you have something on your mind. What's up?" Brett asked.

Out of all his family members, Brett was the only one who knew of Ted and Carly's recent troubles. "I just wish whoever is stalking Carly would go away. I get more angry each day this jackass is still out there."

"Any ideas of who it is?"

Ted only shook his head. "Carly still thinks its Justin. I certainly wouldn't put it past him to do something like this," he said as he placed some cooked hamburgers on a plate. "Anyway, lets change the subject. How long did you and Jill date before you thought about getting engaged?"

A small smile crept across Brett's face. "Oh, only about 6 months. Are you starting to think about it?"

"Well, we've only been 'offically' together like 2 months, but I know I love her. I know that I want to be with her. Am I thinking about it to soon?"

"Not necessarily," Brett said as he shook his head. "You both have loved each other since high school, and if you feel you are ready, then congrats to you bro," he said as he and Ted bumped knuckles.

"Thanks man," Ted said as Carly walked out on the deck. "Those burgers smell sure smell good! Are they ready?" she asked.

"All ready," Ted said as he placed the last of the burgers on the plate. Carly couldn't help it, and wrapped her arms around Ted's waist from behind. He turned to face her and softly smiled. "What was that for?"

Carly shrugged. "I just felt like it."

The next morning, Carly was finishing up washing dishes when she noticed Ted come into the kitchen, chipper as could be. "Where are you off to this morning?" she asked.

"I am actually going to run some errands real quick. I won't be gone long."

"Ok," Carly said nodding her head. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's ok. Like I said, I won't be gone long. When I get home, I have a nice surprise planned for us."

"You do, huh?" Carly asked as she wrapped her arms around Ted's neck. "Will I like this surprise?"

"I think you will," he said as he quickly kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," Carly said as she watched Ted walk out the door. As soon as she finished up in the kitchen, Carly made her way to the living room.

There really wasn't a whole lot she could do considering she was still on crutches. She made herself comfortable on the couch with a good book. A half hour past, and just as Carly was getting to the good part in her book, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. Carly then turned the book over so she wouldn't lose her place, grabbed her crutches and headed toward the front door. When she did open it, she instantly wished she hadn't.

"Hey babe, you miss me?"


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank nic-002001, KimmieCena, MrsRKOCena, RockOnBaybeh, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, BournePriceless54, ashleyortoncena, I'mxAxRockstar and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the great reviews!**

**A/N: Just a word of warning, the chapter may contain some graphic wording. Beware! Hope you guys like the story, and please read and review!**

Ted couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he turned down the street he and Carly lived on. He glanced at the passenger seat, and smirked as he looked at the gold jewelery bag and a dozen pink roses. His grin grew bigger as he thought about the contents of the jewelery bag. After all, it was only an hour or so ago that he picked out the 1.25 carat emerald cut diamond ring on a gold band with little diamonds in the band. He jumped a little when he heard his phone ring, and immediately figured it was Carly wondering where he was. He felt a little disappointment when he read Cody's name on the caller id.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" Ted asked.

"So...did you get it?"

"Yes I did. I just pulled into the driveway, and plan on doing it as soon as I get inside the house."

"Oh ok, I won't let you waste any time then," Cody said. "Good luck and I'll call you later."

"Ok bye," Ted said as he grabbed the contents of the passenger seat, got out of the car and started walking up the sidewalk. He had it all planned out. He was going to pull Carly close, tell her how much he loves her and simply propose. As he walked onto the porch, Ted immediately noticed the front door had been kicked in, and once inside, the living room was trashed.

"What the hell?" Ted asked. He layed the jewelery bag and flowers on the couch, and felt a rush of panic as he surveyed the damage. "CARLY!" he called as he ran around the house. Ted ran all over the house looking for his girlfriend, and as he left each room, the feeling of dread grew over him. That feeling of dread grew even more as he noticed a spot on the wall in the living room. To Ted, it looked like a splatter of blood. He then grabbed his phone and called the police.

Meanwhile, Carly slowly opened her eyes, and felt nothing but pain. She looked around, trying to take in her surroudings. There was nothing but darkness around her, except for a small window near the top of the wall. "Where the hell am I?" she whispered to herself as she grabbed her head and groaned in pain. Carly felt something warm on her hand, and when she looked down at her hand, she thought it was blood, but really couldn't tell because it was dark. She tried to get up off the floor, but cried out when she realized her legs were pinned. As she grabbed one of her legs, it finally hit her what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_A look of horror came across Carly's face as she was face to face with Justin. She instantly tried to shut the door, but he was stronger and was able to kick the door open, causing Carly to fall._

_"W-What do you want?" Carly asked, attempting to back away._

_Justin chuckled out loud as he was able to grab Carly by the hair to pull her up. "I'm taking back what is rightfully mine." Justin then grabbed the back of Carly's head, and slammed it against the wall. Carly instantly fell to the ground unconscious, and Justin simply picked her up and carried her out of the house._

_End Flashback_

Carly could feel the blood run down the side of her face as she began to cry harder, and jumped when she heard the door open. Justin quietly walked over to Carly, and crouched down to her level. Without saying anything, he leaned foward and placed a bruising kiss on her lips. "Was it good for you?" he asked.

"Was what good?"

"When we got here, I suddenly felt horny. So, I threw you down on the floor, pulled down your pants and had sex with you," he growled as he ran his hand over her covered breasts. "Actually, I'm thinking about doing it again."

Carly tried to back away from his advances, but grabbed Carly tightly by the arm. "You know, if you would have just gotten back together with me in the first place, all of this may not have happened."

"Please Justin stop," Carly sobbed as Justin pulled down his pants and forcefully held her down. "What do you want from me?"

"Like I said at your house, Carly, I only wanted what was rightfully mine. So, since you would never return my calls, I had to do something to get you back to North Carolina."

"Oh my God...Ally."

"You betcha bitch. I knew if something bad would happen to your precious sister, you would come back. So...I ran your sister off the road."

Carly cried even harder as Justin then began to pull down her pants. She tried to wiggle away or even push him away, but obviously Justin was bigger. He hit her over the head with a flash light, and Carly blacked out once more. He then successfully pulled down her pants down to her ankles as well as her underwear.

Back at the house, Ted still couldn't believe what happened. The police were dusting for finger prints and collecting evidence in the living room while he was in the kitchen with his parents and brothers. Ted was resting his face in his hands, and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They are going to find her," his mom Jan said. "Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

Ted looked his mom in the eye, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's Justin. I know it is. We have to find her. He's going to seriously hurt her."

"She's a tough girl," Brett said. "This guy can't hide forever."

A little while later, Carly regained consciousness once more, throbbing pain still taking over her body. Blood was still running down her face, and could feel blood or some kind of discharge start running from her vaginal area. She looked around as best as she could, and could see Justin wasn't around. "Where am I?" she whispered.

Carly looked up at the window, and could hear the sounds of cars driving past. Her clothes were still thrown all over, and by her jeans, she could see a red glow due to the window.

"OH MY GOD! MY CELL PHONE!" Carly whispered excited as she literally had to crawl over and successfully retrieved the phone. She tried one number, and it went straight to voicemail. She then tried a second number, and waited for someone to pick up.

Ted ran for the home phone as it began to ring. He had to wait a moment for the officer to attach a device so they could trace and record the phone call, and was then told to answer the phone.

"H-Hello?" he said cautiously.

"Ted, help!" Carly cried into the phone. Once he heard Carly's voice and how hurt and upset she was, it instantly made Ted's heart break.

"Carly! Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I don't know where I am. Please...Justin took me from the house. It's been him. He killed Ally!"

"Carly, Carly calm down for a minute. Where are you? Do you see anything that could tell us where you are?" Ted asked as he rubbed his hand over his hair.

"I just see a window near the top of the wall...and I can hear cars driving past," she said. Ted glanced at the cop who was recording the call, and he motioned for Ted to keep going. "Baby, please...I want to go home!" Carly exclaimed, sobbing even more. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Carly. Don't worry, we are going to find you. There is a cop here now, and they are tracing the phone call. That's right...we are coming to get you soon."

Just then Ted heard Carly scream through the phone. He heard her argue with whom he presumed Justin. He couldn't help but tear up as he continued to listen. "Carly...Carly!"

He then heard a big thud, and then someone else took the phone. "Don't worry, Dibiase, you don't have to worry about Carly anymore. I rightfully took back what was mine," Justin said smugly.

"If you lay a hand on her, I swear to God I will hurt you myself!" Ted said angrily.

"Too late," Justin said before hanging up the phone. Justin then turned his attention to Carly, who looked fearful. "That was the worst mistake you could have made."

"Damn it!" Ted screamed. He turned around and noticed the cops running around the room and out the door. He then glanced at his parents. "What the hell is going on?"

"They were able to trace the call," Ted's father said. "She is somewhere in the Comfort Suites hotel."

"I'm going with them," Ted stated as he followed a cop out the door, climbed into a cop car and stayed silent as the cop drived to the hotel. _God...please don't let it be too late._


	17. Chapter 17

**I really want to thank BournePriceless54, KimmieCena, RockOnBaybeh, ashleyortoncena, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, ShelbyR, 2xtremequeen21891 and MusicLuver22 for the awesome reviews. You guys are the best!**

Ted was worried sick on the way to the hotel, and after what seemed like forever (in reality only a few minutes), he noticed the officer stop the police car stop in front of the hotel. There were several more cop cars parked in front of the hotel as well as an ambulance. "Officer Collins, what's going on?" Ted asked as they both stepped out of the car.

"The hotel has already been told what is going on, and is on lock down till we can find Carly. All these other cars are backup, and the ambulance is here when Carly comes out. Now, me and some others are going inside to start the search. You stay out here."

"Oh come on. I'm going to help find Carly," Ted demanded.

"Mr. Dibiase, the best way to help Carly is to stay out here."

Ted didn't say anything more as Officer Collins turned and walked toward the front entrance. He felt so helpless as he waited on the curb. He noticed that some passing bystanders noticed the police baracades in front of the entrance, and how some of the hotel guests were being escorted out. He was pretty sure that some recognized him, and knew the story would be on the internet by moring, but right now didn't care. Ted then heard someone walking toward him, and didn't say anything as his brothers Mike and Brett sat next to him.

"Here, drink this," Brett said as he handed Ted a water bottle.

"Thanks," he replied as he took the bottle. "Have you heard anything?" Mike asked.

Ted only shook his head as he took another drink. "You guys...what if it's to late? I shouldn't have left her alone in the house. This is all my fault."

"Ted, you didn't know this was going to happen. I don't think you would have been able to stop it," Mike said.

Ted only shrugged as he noticed officer Collins walk up to him. "Mr. Dibiase, we think we have the suspect in custody. Would you be able to properly identify him?"

"With pleasure," Ted said angrily as he stood up. He then followed the officer into the hotel, and into a conference room. When Ted walked through the door and saw Justin in handcuffs sitting in a chair, he literally tried to jump him, but the officer stopped him.

"Is he the guy who you thought took Carly? Is he Justin Hawes?" Officer Collins asked, trying to hold Ted back.

"Yes, that's the bastard!" Ted screamed. "Where is Carly? What did you do to her?"

Justin smirked as one cop stood him up, and escorted him to the door. "Just let me say one thing Ted. I had her twice within the last several hours...and she is magnificant!"

Ted tried to go after Justin again, but unfortuantely, the officer held him back again. "Your sick! Your a bastard! I hope you rot in hell!" Ted screamed as the officer escorted Justin away.

"Sit down, Mr. Dibiase," Officer Collins said as Ted plopped down in a chair, and rested his head in his hands. "What happens to him now?"

"Kidnapping is a serious offense. He will definietly be doing some jail time for that, and once we find Carly and how see how hurt she is, I'm sure more charges will be presented."

"What are we waiting for?" Ted asked as he stood up again. "Lets go find Carly."

Ted followed the officer out of the room, and the search began once again. Officer Collins, Ted and another officer were in the basement of the hotel, and as Ted walked closer to the laundry area, he heard groans. "Officer, I think I found her," he exclaimed as he walked through the laundry area. He then walked through a dark, cold area of the basement, and sure enough he found Carly on the floor, half clothed and half conscious. He instantly ran to her side, and smoothed back some of her hair that was in her face.

"Carls? Carly, baby I'm here," he whispered as he heard the EMT's coming toward them. "Help is right around the corner. Stay with me ok."

Carly half opened her eyes, and tears ran down her cheeks when she saw Ted holding her. "Ted?"

"Yeah, I'm here. The EMT's are on their way down here, and you'll be on the way to the hospital."

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me," she whispered as she coughed up a little blood. "I'll be ok."

"No. No, you can't leave me. Come on, stay with me," he pleaded as the EMT's set down the stretcher close, and asked him to move back.

Ted rode with Carly in the ambulance, and she was immediately rushed into surgery. Both Ric and Carly's mom and step-dad were in the waiting room with Ted as well as his brothers and parents, Carly's brother and sister, Reid and Ashley and another hour past before Mickie, Randy and Cody also joined them.

"Oh my God, I can't bear to lose another daughter," Marlene whispered as her husband held her close.

Ted finally let his emotions get the best of him, and let the tears flow. "How are you holding up?" Ric finally asked him. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"I've been better. I just hope to God we weren't too late," Ted whispered as a doctor walked up to the group. "Are you the family of Carly Flair?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend Ted, and these are her parents. Is she ok?"

"I'm Dr. Hope, the surgeon who looked over Carly's surgery," as he shook Ted, Ric and Marlene's hands. "The next 24 to 48 hours will be cruical. Carly came in with barely a pulse and a low heart rate. She had extensive internal injuries, as well as some head injuries. Fortuantely the only broken bone was her leg from her car accident injury, but obviously alot of bruising, especially on her back and upper thighs. That made me believe she was..."

Ted only nodded, as he obviously knew where he was going. "Can we see her?"

Dr. Hope nodded. "Only a couple at a time please. She is down the hall, in room 203."

"Ted, why don't you go in first," Marlene said through tears. "Ric, Jeff and I can tell everyone what the doctor said and we can see her when your done."

"Thanks," Ted said barely above a whisper as he followed the doctor down the hall. When Ted looked through the glass door, and saw Carly laying on the bed, he couldn't help but feel anger. Justin was the cause of all of this, and she didn't deserve to be lying in the hospital bed. He took a deep breath, and walked inside the room.

As he sat down in a chair, the feeling of guilt returned as he looked Carly up and down. There was a bandage across her forehead, probably to cover the stitches. Another area of her head was bandaged, as well as her wrist and could see stitches on her cheek. Even though he couldn't see it, he was also sure her stomach area was also bandaged.

"Hey baby," he whispered. "Carls, I am so so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have left you all alone. I could have been there when he kicked in the door," he said as he felt choked up again. He stayed silent for a few more moments before he continued.

"Carly...the errand I had to run today was getting an engagement ring. I love you so much, and want to marry you."

Ted then jumped at the buzzing sound of the heart monitor. He slowly stood up in shock as some nurses and the doctor all ran in. "Mr. Dibiase, I'm going to ask you to step out," Dr. Hope said as she literally pushed Ted into the hallway. Ted stayed outside the door, and couldn't help but start crying like a baby.

"What's going on?" Ric asked, sounding in a panic as he and Marlene literally ran up to him.

"I was talking to her, trying to say something that would help her to wake up. I told her the errand I was running was picking out an engagement ring, and the heart monitor went off."

The doctor then walked out of the room, with a somber look on her face. Ted didn't like that face one bit. He knew something was up.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to send a big thank you to nic-002001, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena, RockOnBaybeh, ashleyortoncena, I'mxAxRockstar and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

"Dr. Hope, what's going on?" Ted asked nervously. Ric and Marlene stood behind Ted, also anxious to hear the news.

"We got her heart beating again," Dr. Hope said as all three let out a sigh of relief. "Did you say anything to her?"

Ted shrugged. "All I said was that I didn't want her to leave me, that I loved her and that I wanted to marry her. That is when I heard the buzzing noise."

"I see," the doctor said as she nodded her head. "Well, we do have her stablized, but fell into a deep sleep, something similar to a coma. You guys are welcome to stay in her room, and talk to her as if you would normally. But please, limit the visitors to family and close friends."

"How long will it be until she wakes up?" Marlene asked.

Dr. Hope shrugged. "That I'm afraid I can't answer. It could be later on tonight. It could be a few weeks. I'll be back soon to check on her."

Ted's face fell as he heard the news, and ran his hands over his head. Ric then turned his attention to Ted. "Ted, why don't you go home and get some rest. It's been a long night for all of us. We'll call you if something happens."

"No, I'm staying put," Ted said adimently. "I don't want to leave her side."

Ric and Marlene then went into Carly's room to spend time with her alone. Ted made his way to the waiting room, where a group of anxious faces stared back at him. "Well," Mickie said, "What's going on?"

"Umm...the doctor got her stablized again, but fell into a deep sleep, which is similar to a coma. So, we can see her and try to talk to her like normal, but the doctor wants to limit the visitors to family and close friends."

"How long will she be in the deep sleep?" Randy asked.

"I don't know," Ted said as he shrugged. "Dr. Hope said that Carly could wake up tonight or a few weeks. It's kind of all up in the air now."

"Come on, why don't we get some air," Mike suggested. Ted only nodded as Brett, Randy and Cody also followed them outside. As they walked outside, Mike, Randy, Brett and Cody could all tell that Ted was both angry and upset as he walked ahead of the group. He walked up to the nearest hospital sign, and punched a dent into it. Brett and Randy couldn't help but smirk as Ted waved his hand in the air in pain.

"You know the situation isn't going to change if you also get hurt," Mike said. Ted then sent his brother a death glare.

"Haha, so funny."

"She's going to be ok," Randy said, trying to sound confident.

"Orton, you don't know that. None of us know if she will or not. All I know is that I wasn't home when she needed me the most, and it's my fault she is lying in that hospital bed! It's my fault that Justin took her from our own home, and scared her half to death."

"No you are wrong!" Cody exclaimed. "None of this is your fault! You were at a local jewelery store only miles away buying an engagement ring. Neither of you knew who was doing those creepy things to you. Neither of you could have guessed that Justin was going to do something like this."

"Cody's right, Ted," Brett agreed. "All you can do is be here for Carly. She needs you know more than ever."

Ted only nodded as he could feel tears start to stream down his cheeks. "Man, this was supposed to be our night. I had it all planned out perfectly. I was going to walk up to her from behind, and give her the roses. I was just going to take her in my arms, tell her I love her and then propose. Instead...she is laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life."

Meanwhile, back in Carly's room, Ric and Marlene were sitting quietly by Carly's side. "Ric...do you know what the police did with Justin?"

"Well, he is definietly getting charged with kidnapping, and possibly attempted murder because of the way Carly was found. Any other charges depend on what we find out once Carly wakes up. He will most likely be in jail for awhile."

"Good, he deserves it," Marlene said. She held her daughter's hand tight as her gaze headed toward Carly. "She looks like she is in so much pain. I wish I could switch places with her."

Ric could only give his ex-wife a small smile as they both realized the hand Marlene was holding tightened around her own. "Carly?"

Carly's eyes fluttered open, and immediately groaned in pain. "Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital honey," Ric said as he took the other hand. "Justin took you, and several hours later, the police found you. And then...here we are."

"How are you feeling?" Marlene asked.

"Like I have been through hell and back," she said as she realized a certain person wasn't in the room. "I-Is Ted not here?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"He's here. He just stepped outside to get some air," Marlene said as she stood up. "I'll go get him."

"While your doing that, I'll tell Dr. Hope that Carly is awake," Ric said as he followed Marlene into the hallway. He instantly took her into his arms when he saw her sobbing.

"I'm so glad she is going to be ok," Marlene said through tears. Even though she couldn't see it, Ric nodded. "I am too," he agreed. "It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off our shoulders."

Marlene then walked through the hallway, and after asking where Ted was, she walked outside. Once she was out of the door, she could see Ted, Randy, Cody, Mike and Brett all sitting at the side of the curb. "Ted?" she called.

Ted instantly turned around and walked up toward Marlene. He felt a sense of panic when he saw her tear stained face. "Marlene, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Marlene nodded. "Something did happen. Carly woke up."

Ted instantly ran past Marlene, and back inside the hospital. "What's going on?" Randy asked as the rest of the guys walked up to Marlene.

"Carly woke up!" she replied with a smile on her face.

Ted ran past the waiting room and down the hall. As he walked up to the door, he could see Ric and Dr. Hope talking in the hallway. Dr. Hope smiled at Ted as she walked away, and Ted walked closer to Ric. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked.

Ric smiled. "She'll be in the hospital awhile due to her internal injuries, but couldn't see any permanent damage. She's going to be just fine."

Ted couldn't help but smile as he quietly knocked on the door and walked in. When Carly looked up, and saw Ted walk toward her, both couldn't help but smile. Ted sat gently at the edge of the bed, and leaned foward, placing a soft kiss on her lips before pressing his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how scared I was," he whispered before looking into her eyes. "I'm glad to hear your going to be ok."

"I was so scared when I was in that dark room by myself...and then Justin would come in. That is when the beatings would start, and he...umm..."

"Shh..." Ted whispered as he began to caress Carly's cheek. "I know what happened, and believe me if I could I would beat his ass for doing this to you. Justin is going to be in jail for awhile with kidnapping and probably attempted murder charges. He isn't going to be around for a long time."

"Good. Daddy told me that an officer will be here in the morning to go over what happened, but I don't want to talk about that now. I'm just glad that your here with me now."

"Me too baby," Ted said as he quickly kissed her again.

"By the way," she said cautiously, "I heard waht you said earlier."

"What I sa-oh that," Ted replied, finally realizing what she was talking about. "This isn't exactly how I planned on doing it."

"Baby, I don't need a romantic setting. All that I want is for you and me to share this moment together."

Ted smiled as he retrieved the ring box from his shirt pocket. "Carls, I love you, and you are the most important person in my life. With tonight being a great example, we have been through alot, and its you who I want to be with the rest of my life," he said as he opened the box, hearing Carly gasp.

"Will you marry me?" Ted asked, feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

Carly smiled brightly as she took Ted's hand into her own. "Yes."

Ted then leaned down and passionately kissed Carly. "I love you so much," he said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**I really want to thank GoddessWriteroftheNight, MrsRKOCena, nic-002001, KimmieCena, ashleyortoncena, I'mxAxRockstar,RockOnBaybeh and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews. You guys are the best!**

The next two weeks were painful, but flew by for Carly. The morning after she and Ted got engaged, she was interviewed by an officer, and able to tell him what happened and how he admitted to causing Ally's accident. Ted had talked to Stephanie the day before, and was glad he was able to get some time off to help Carly recover. Carly was glad to be released from the hospital, and on the way home, Ted couldn't help but notice how quiet Carly had become.

"Baby, are you ok?" Ted asked as he reached for Carly's hand. He immediately noticed how tense she got when he touched her.

"Y-Yeah I'm ok. I'm just glad to be going home."

Ted only nodded as they continued the drive home in silence. He could tell how scared she looked as they continued to hold hands. As he parked the car, and when they walked inside the house, Ted noticed Carly stay behind a little ways.

"Are you coming inside?"

"I don't know. Are you sure its safe?" Carly asked cautiously.

"It's perfectly safe. While you were in the hospital, a professional cleaning crew came in, and even had the locks changed. If you like, we can walk around and I will show you no one is here but us."

Carly only nodded as she hobbled inside with her crutches. Ted walked in each room with her, and proved there was no one in there. Later on in the afternoon, while Carly was resting, Ted and Randy were hanging out in the living room.

"So, was Carly glad to be home?" Randy asked as he took a drink from his beer can.

Ted shrugged. "I don't know. She was quiet pretty much the whole drive home, and even when I held her hand, she flinched. She looked so uncomfortable."

"Dude, you have to remember the horrible experience she just went through. Every little move you make, she probably sees Justin. Unfortuantely, she may act that way toward you for awhile until she becomes comfortable again."

"Yeah...I never thought of it like that," Ted said as he also took a swig of his beer.

"NO! NO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ted and Randy gave each other curious looks before running down the hall. When Ted opened the door, they both could see Carly tossing and turning. She was clearly having a nightmare. Ted ran to her side, and gently tried to wake her up.

"Carly, Carly, wake up. Your having a nightmare," he said as he shook her shoulder. "You are perfectly fine."

Carly shot straight up in a cold sweat. She looked around, realizing she was in her bedroom. She fell into Ted's arms as she started crying. "Ted, it was awful! I was back in that hotel, and Justin was describing how he killed Ally while trying to take my clothes off," she described as she began to sob once again.

"Shh...it's going to be ok," Ted whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind Carly's ear and rocked her back and forth. He then looked toward the door, and Randy could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm going to take off. Let me know if you need anything," Randy said.

Ted only nodded as Randy walked away. He then turned his attention toward Carly again, and could still see the fear in her eyes. "Baby, Justin won't be around for a long time. He is being charged with your kidnapping, Ally's death and your attempted murder. He is going to rot in jail for the rest of his life. He will not be anywhere near you again."

Carly looked up at Ted, and for the first time in two weeks, he saw a small smile. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Another few weeks past, and slowly Carly began to feel comfortable again. Her leg was now healed well enough to where she was limping around instead of crutches and didn't have the nightmares anymore. Ted and Carly also set a wedding date-December 31 of that same year. Ted slowly began to feel that things were getting back to normal. On Wednesday of that week, when Carly woke up and saw Ted packing his gym bag, and couldn't help but feel nervous. She also felt sick.

"Ted, where are you going?" she asked as she sat up in the bed.

"I'm just packing my bag to head to the gym. I'm going to head back to work soon, and I need to get back into the gym."

Carly only nodded. Although she was beginning to feel comfortable again, she was no where near comfortable in staying by herself. When Ted glanced at Carly, he noticed the concern in her eyes. "Don't worry baby, you aren't going to be by yourself."

Carly let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not."

"No, Mickie is going to come and hang out."

Carly smiled, but felt sick again and headed straight for the bathroom. Ted followed her, and held her hair. "Do you feel better?" he asked. He also knew it had been a hard week for Carly since she was sick.

"Kind of," she replied. Carly threw up once more before rinsing out her mouth. While she was still in the bathroom, Ted heard a cell phone start ringing, and after a few minutes came back. "Carls, that was Mickie. She is running a few minutes behind, but will be here soon. Do you want me to stick around till she gets here?"

Ted was kind of surprised when she shook her head no. "I'll be ok. Will you just call her to let her know I'll be in bed when she comes?"

"Sure I can do that," Ted said as he kissed Carly's forehead. "You get some rest and feel better. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she watched him walk out the door. As soon as he was out of sight, Carly ran back into the bathroom. She opened a drawer and pulled out a box that was hidden toward the back.

About ten minutes later, Mickie walked inside and could hear crying from Carly's bedroom, and when she walked into the adjoining bathroom, she could see Carly sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor...sobbing.

Mickie then kneeled in front of her friend and pulled her in for a hug. "Carly, what's the matter?"

Carly looked down at the object she was holding, and handed it to Mickie. "Is this a pregnancy test?" Mickie asked as she inspected the object closer.

Carly nodded as she tried to calm down. "Yeah, I've not been feeling good all week, and missed my period. So I decided to take a pregnancy test, and it's positive," she explained as she began to cry again.

"Honey, that's great!" Mickie said as she rubbed Carly's shoulder. "What's the matter? You know that Ted is going to be excited....are you nervous about telling him?"

Carly nodded once more. "I started thinking about it, and the dates of my last period. If I calculated it right, I should have conceived right around the time I was kidnapped. So...Ted may or may not be the father."


	20. Chapter 20

**I really want to thank ShelbyR, I'mxAxRockstar, ashleyortoncena, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena, MrsRKOCena and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the reviews! You guys are great and make me want to update quickly!**

Mickie still held Carly in a hug while she sobbed on her shoulder. "Shh...it's going to be ok. I promise."

"No its not," Carly replied as she broke the hug. "If I tell Ted about this pregnancy, and we find out it isn't his...he's going to be heartbroken. Do you remember how upset he was when he found out about Kristen's fake pregnancy? Well...that will be him again."

"You don't know that, and besides, there is still a chance that this baby is Ted's. I have an idea. How about you get your face cleaned up, and I can take you to see the doctor. Maybe you will be able to find out a conception date, and your worries will be over. Then, when we get home, I can help you talk to Ted if you want."

Carly only nodded her head as Mickie helped her up. She then wiped off her tear stained face, and made herself look half way presentable. She and Mickie then drove to the OB office, and while waiting, Mickie could still see the concern in her face.

"Everything will be fine. I promise," Mickie said confidently.

Carly shrugged. "I guess we'll see. Ted's going to call off the engagement. I know it."

"No he won't. It took you guys how long to be together...do you honestly think he will call off the wedding just like that?"

"Carly Flair," a nurse called out.

"Well, I'll be right back," Carly said as she limped toward the nurse. The nurse gave Carly the cup to pee in, and only had to wait for the doctor about 15 minutes. When she came in with a smile on her face, Carly knew the results.

"Congratulations Ms. Flair, your going to have a baby," Dr. Tanner exclaimed. Carly tried to smile and act happy, but couldn't. Dr. Tanner sensed the surprise. "Let me guess...was the pregnancy a surprise?"

"To say the least."

Dr. Tanner nodded as she handed Carly a book about what to expect during pregnancy and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. "By the calculation of your last period, your due date is November 10th, making you about 5 weeks along. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Well...is there any way to calculate my conception date?"

"As I calculated the due date, and went back 5 weeks, you conceived during the week of February 12. May I ask if the father is or isn't in the picture?"

"Well...you see I am engaged to hopefully the father. I was kidnapped by my crazy ex-boyfriend on February 15. I remember the morning I was kidnapped, my fiance and I made love...and then my ex-boyfriend raped me. So...I really don't know who the father is. That probably sounds bad doesn't it?"

"Not at all. You didn't ask to go through that traumatic time. I can tell you there is a procedure we can have done."

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"Well, when your between 16 and 22 weeks, you can have a paternity test done. I will take a needle, and draw fluid from the amnotic sac. Then we will take blood from your fiance, and then get the results in one to three days."

"Ok. How much does it cost and how accurate is it?"

"The procedure is about $1500, and its about 95% accurate. If your not totally sure, we can always do another one when your baby is born."

Carly nodded as she stood up. "Thank you Dr. Tanner."

"Your welcome, and don't forget to make an appointment for next month."

"Ok," Carly said as she walked out the door. Mickie immiediately stood up and walked toward her friend, and they walked toward the car in silence. "So," Mickie began as she started the car, "what did the doctor say?"

"Well, I'm about 5 weeks along and due November 10th."

"You don't sound so happy. Did you ask about the conception date?"

Carly smirked. "Yeah. I conceived during the week of February 12, and Justin kidnapped me on the 15th. So...it really doesn't help me."

"Sorry hun," Mickie said as they drove the rest of the way in silence. When they walked inside the front door, Ted got up from the recliner. "Hey, I was wondering where you guys ran off to," he said with a smile on his face. Ted then glanced at Carly, and could see the concern in her eyes. "What's going on?"

Mickie turned her attention toward Carly. "Do you want me to stay?"

Carly smiled as she shook her head no. "No I need to do this on my own. Thanks for everything girl!"

"No problem," Mickie said as she gave her friend a hug. She then said goodbye to Ted, and walked out the door. When the door shut, Ted walked toward Carly in the hallway. "What's the matter?"

"Come on, lets sit down," Carly said. Ted followed to the couch and sat beside her. "Ok, Carls, what's going on?"

Carly took a deep breath. "Ok...you know how I've been sick like the past week? Well, I found out the reason for that."

"What's the matter baby?" Ted asked as he took her hand.

"Ted...I'm pregnant."

Ted immiediately pulled Carly as close as he possibly could and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much. I am so happy and so excited! When I am going to become a daddy? Wait a minute...your not lying to me right?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Carly returned his smile, fully knowing what he was talking about. "No I'm not lying," she said smacking his arm playfully. "I'm 5 weeks along, and due November 10th."

"I'm so excited," he said as he kissed her again. When Ted pulled away, he could see something else was bothering Carly. "What's the matter?" he asked as he took her hand once more.

"Ted...tell me that you love me."

"Carly, you know that I love you. I just told you that I loved you like twice. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Will you still love me...if there is a chance that this baby isn't yours?" Carly asked with tears in her eyes.

Ted removed his hand from Carly's and stood up from the couch. Carly could see the disappointment in his eyes. "What do you mean this baby might not be mine?"

"If you think about it, 5 weeks ago was my kidnapping. I mean we made love the morning of the attack, but you obviously know what Justin did to me."

Ted took a deep breath, and then pulled Carly up from the couch and held her close. After a few moments of silence, Ted broke the embrace, and kissed Carly's forehead.

"Ted...please say something."

Ted cradled Carly's face before kissing her once more. "Baby, we are going to get through this. I'm not going anywhere, and going to be with you every step of the way."

"Really?" Carly asked, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"I promise," he replied as he wiped away those tears with his thumbs. "After all...there is a possibility this baby is mine."

"I really want it to be yours. I want Justin completely out of my life. By the way...my doctor said that we can have a procedure done when I'm between 16 and 22 weeks, and within 3 days we'll be able to find out the paternity results. It has a 95% accuracy."

"Ok, I want to have that done," Ted replied, nodding his head. "We'll worry about telling our parents another day, and lets tell only them the full details."

Carly nodded in agreement. "Ok. But...I have a question for you. What if this baby is Justin's?"

"I don't want to think about it, but obviously it is a possibility. I will just assume this baby is mine until we get the results. If the baby is Justin's...well, lets just cross that bridge if it comes."

Carly nodded once more as she pulled Ted into another hug. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too baby," he said. He hugged her tighter as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. _Please God...let this be my baby!_


	21. Chapter 21

**I really want to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, ShelbyR, MrsRKOCena, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, nic-002001, ashleyortoncena, MusicLuver22, KimmieCena, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

Ted woke up the next morning well before dawn, and rolled over to watch Carly sleep. It had been a long, rough night for him, and maybe only got about 3 or 4 hours of sleep. He hated that Carly had to go through this ordeal, and hated it even more that they had to wait another 3 months to find out the paternity test results. Ted then watched Carly start to stir, and softly smiled when she finally opened her eyes.

"Morning," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning. So...how long have you been awake?"

"For awhile," he said as he yawned. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"That's because of me," Carly said sadly. "I'm sorry. Believe me...this isn't the way I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant."

"I know baby, I know," he said as he began to play with her hair. "Unfortuantely life doesn't always go as planned, and this is just one of the many challenges we will face together. Everything will turn out ok."

Carly smiled softly. "Ted, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"What's going to happen if this baby is Justin's? I mean...will we still be getting married?" Carly asked, now starting to have tears stream down her eyes.

Ted sighed as he pulled Carly close to him, and wiped away her tears. "Don't worry...I'm not going to call of this wedding. I don't want to think if this baby is Justin's baby, but if it is...then he or she will get love from us, I'll adopt the kid and anything else I have to do."

"Really?"

"I promise!" Ted exclaimed.

"You know...I feel alot better about this pregnancy knowing that your on my side."

"Why wouldn't I be on your side? I mean...until we know differently, that baby is mine!"

Later on that night, both Ted and Carly were in the kitchen busy preparing dinner. Ted's parents, brothers and their significant others were all due for dinner any minute, as Carly stirred the alfredo sauce, she couldn't help but feel sick again.

"Ted, please take the spoon," she asked as she sprinted toward the bathroom. Ted set the spoon down, and followed his fiance into the bathroom. "Baby, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think the smell was getting to me," she replied as she washed out her mouth with water.

"Are you sure you want to have everyone over tonight? You know we can do it another night," he said as he rubbed Carly's lower back.

Carly shook her head. "No...I still want everyone to come over. Besides, we need to tell them before I get any bigger."

Ted smirked as they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll go get that, and you make yourself feel better."

Carly nodded as Ted walked out of the bathroom. He walked the short distance, and when he opened the door, he smiled toward his parents. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad, come on in," Ted gestured.

"Ted, dinner smells great!" Jan exclaimed as she, Ted Sr. and Ted walked into the kitchen.

"Well thanks," he laughed nervously. "I can't take all the credit! Carly did most of the cooking."

"Where is Carly?" Ted Sr. asked.

"I'm right here," Carly exclaimed as she turned off the bathroom light and walked in the kitchen to join the group, and hugged Ted's parents. "Dinner should be ready soon."

Within a half hour, Ted's parents, Ted and Carly, Brett and his fiance Jill, and Mike and his wife Christy were all sitting around the huge dining room table, and enjoying the Fetticini Alfredo with breadsticks.

"Carly, dinner is amazing tonight!" Christy exclaimed. "You are such an excellent cook!"

"Thanks!" Carly exclaimed. "I can't take all the credit. Ted did help."

"Ok, well, Ted you are an excellent cook too!" Christy exclaimed.

"Oh thanks!" Ted said.

As everyone continued talking, Ted glanced at Carly, and both agreed it was time. "You know, we wanted to have everyone over tonight because we have a special announcement to make," Ted said.

"What is it?" Brett asked.

"Well," Carly said as she glanced at Ted, "Ted and I are going to have a baby!"

Everyone cheered and offered congratulatory praises to Ted and Carly. "So...when is my first grandchild coming?" Jan asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm actually due November 10, 2 days after Ted's birthday."

"Will you find out what your having?" Jill asked.

"I personally want to," Carly said as she glanced at Ted. "I'm too nosy not to know, but Ted and I really haven't talked about it."

"Before anyone says anything else, we have another part to the story," Ted said as Carly nodded.

"What is it?" Ted's dad asked.

"Well...when Carly went to the doctor yesterday, her doctor said she was 5 weeks along. If you guys think about it, Carly was kidnapped 5 weeks ago."

"Yeah..." Jan said.

"Well, I don't know if any of you know this, but Justin raped Carly while he had her. She concieved the same week as she was kidnapped," Ted explained as he grabbed Carly's hand. "So...we aren't entirely sure who the father is."

A silence fell over the room, and Ted and Carly glanced at one another. "How are you guys holding up?" Brett finally asked.

"As good as we can," Carly explained. "Until we know differently, Ted is the father of this baby, and he or she will have the last name Dibiase regardless. By the way...we would really appreciate it if you guys didn't say anything. We are only telling select people the whole story, and obviously you guys need to know the whole story."

Ted's dad then stood up from the table and walked over to Ted and Carly, who also stood up. "Don't worry guys, none of us will say anything, and you have our support regardless of the outcome."

"Thanks dad," Ted said as the two men hugged. Ted Sr. then also pulled his future daughter-in-law in a hug. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"You are most welcome."

Several hours past, and after the whole Dibiase family left and after all the dishes were done, Ted and Carly collapsed in bed around 11pm. "I'm so exhausted," Ted exclaimed after he plopped on the bed.

Carly smirked. "Your exhausted! I don't think I have ever been this tired."

Ted smiled as he pulled Carly close. "I'm really glad your family is on my side. I'm glad no one thinks I'm a slut or screwing you over or something like that."

"Babe, you worry to much," Ted said as he kissed her scalp. "I never doubted they would be happy. Why wouldn't they? You are pregnant with the first Dibiase grandchild. Do you realize how spoiled this baby will be?" Ted asked, chuckling.

When Carly didn't respond, Ted glanced down and realized that Carly had fallen asleep. "Good night," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head again.


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank KimmieCena, RockOnBaybeh, ashleyortoncena, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, nic-002001 and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

The following week was Wrestlemania festivities in Houston, and both Ted and Carly were excited. They decided to that it would be best to tell Carly's dad in person about the baby, and knew he was going to be at the Hall of Fame ceremony...thus deciding to wait until Houston to tell him. Obviously knowing that she wasn't going to North Carolina anytime soon, Carly went ahead and told her mom and step-dad over the phone about the baby. She was glad they were both thrilled.

"Yes mom, I promise that I'm resting alot and eating what I'm supposed to," Carly said, noticeably rolling her eyes as she and Ted walked up to the hotel. "Ok mom, Ted and I are walking into the hotel so I'm going to let you go. Ok...Bye!" Carly exclaimed as she flipped her phone shut.

"What was the rolling of the eyes about?" Ted asked after they checked in, and headed toward the elevator.

"Oh my mom. She was just asking annoying questions. How are you feeling? Are you eating enough? Blah, blah, blah," Carly said with a smile on her face. "She was just being a mom."

Ted chuckled as he opened the hotel door, and both instantly plopped down on the bed. "I'm exhausted," Carly said, yawning.

"I am too," Ted agreed as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "What time are we meeting your dad for dinner?"

"I think we are meeting in the lobby about 6. Do you have any Wrestlemania activities today?"

Ted shook his head. "Nope...most everything starts tomorrow. Have you told Stephanie about the baby yet?"

"Yeah, and I just asked to be released from my contract. I would love to come back, but would rather be a stay at home mom and travel with you more."

"Whatever you want is what I will support," Ted said as he grabbed Carly's hand.

"I know...and thank you," Carly said as she sat up and quickly kissed Ted.

A few hours past as Ted was buttoning his shirt, both getting ready for their dinner reservations with Ric. "Babe, are you ready to go?" Ted called. "Your dad is probably waiting on us."

Just then, Carly came out of the bathroom in a beautiful pink halter dress and twirled. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You look beautiful!" Ted exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his fiance. Ted then grabbed Carly's hand, and they both headed toward the elevator.

When they reached the lobby, Ted and Carly could instantly see Ric waiting, and he waved with a smile on his face. "Hi Carly! Hi Ted! It's good to see you guys."

Carly let go of Ted's hand and instantly walked into her father's open arms. "Thank you for meeting us tonight," she said as Ric shook Ted's hand.

"Your welcome. Now come on, let's go have dinner while you tell me this big surprise!"

Ric then led Carly and Ted down the hallway into the hotel's restaurant. After they all ordered, Carly glanced at Ted, and smiled when he winked at her. "Ok," Ric began, "What's going on?"

"Well, daddy, as you know, Ted and I asked you to come and have dinner with us because we have surprise to share with you," Carly said. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt nervous.

"Ok so I'm curious...what's this surprise?"

"Well...Ted and I are going to have a baby!" Carly said as she nervously looked at Ted.

"Honey that's great!" Ric exclaimed as he hugged them both. "When is my first grandchild coming?"

"Well, I'm due November 10th, but there is another part to the story," Carly said. Just then, the waiter came with everyone's food, and then Carly and Ted began to tell Ric the second half of the story. About another half hour later, Ric paid for the dinner, and before heading up to his own room, he hugged them both.

"Don't worry about a thing. Everything will work out the way it is supposed to, and 7 months from now, you guys will have a beautiful son or daughter," Ric said confidently. "When you hold that new baby, nothing else will matter-all the petty problems will disappear."

"Ah, thank you daddy," Carly replied as she hugged her dad tight.

Early the next morning, Carly and Mickie decided to go last minute dress shopping for the Hall of Fame ceremony at a local dress shop. Ted was getting dressed for the Wrestlemania Golf Outing when he heard a knock on the door. He just assumed it was his dad or even Carly, maybe with too many bags to carry. When he opened the door, he was definietly shocked to see the figure standing before him.

"Kristen? W-What the hell are you doing here?"

Not saying anything, Kristen walked right past Ted and started tapping her foot in the middle of the room. He could tell she was angry. "You are such an ass!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Why am I an ass, and how did you find out where I was staying?" Ted asked rather annoyed.

"It's easy to find out things when you bribe people the right way," Kristen replied with an evil grin on her face. "But enough about that. You are now with Carly?! And she's pregnant!"

"You know, my personal life is none of your business. Yes I am now with Carly, yes we are engaged and yes we are going to have a baby. Before you jump my case even more, I never cheated on you with her. The truth is...I have loved her for so long, and finally got the guts to say something."

"How come you weren't excited for me when I told you I was pregnant?"

"I was excited, but if my memory serves me correctly, that pregnancy was a fake!" Ted exclaimed as he heard the room door open. He turned around to see a stunned and confused Mickie and Carly in the room.

"What's going on?" Carly asked. She glanced at Mickie, as Mickie handed her the long bag. "I don't think its my business to be here, so I'm going to get out. Carls, if you need me just holler."

"Alright," she said as she watched Mickie walk out the door. "Again, what's going on?" Carly asked.

"Nothing, this jealous bitch was just leaving!" Ted exclaimed as he stepped aside and put his arm around Carly. They both could see the fire in Kristen's eyes.

"You know what's funny?" Kristen asked as she walked closer to the door, and turned her attention to Ted. "You called me every name in the book for faking that pregnancy, but you stand by Carly when she doesn't even know who the father of her kid is. That's a little bit of a double standard, don't you think?"

"Carly's situation is just a little bit different...how did you know about that?" Ted asked.

"You have to remember, we still live in the same town. I could have heard it from anywhere. Bye!" Kristen said waving as she walked out the door.

Once the door was closed, Carly turned her attention to Ted. "How do you think she found out? What was she doing here?"

"I don't know why she was here, or even how she found out what room I was in. I think she's just jealous that we are engaged and having a baby. She's jealous of our happiness."

Carly sighed. "Well...how did she find out about the secret?"

Ted shrugged. "I don't know. I swear the only people that I told were our families. I really don't know how she found out."

"Hmm..." was all Carly said as she took her newly purchased gown into the bedroom. The next few days were uneventful, and Ted could tell that Carly was still upset about the Kristen situation. It was now the night of the Hall of Fame ceremony, and as Ted's attention was focused on tying his tie, he didn't notice Carly come out of the bedroom.

"Are you having trouble with your tie again?"

Ted turned around, and his breath was literally caught in his throat. He watched Carly walk toward him in a beautiful butter yellow strapless gown with a diamond bracelet as an accessory. When Carly finished tying Ted's tie, she ran her hands over his white button down shirt, smoothing out any wrinkles. She then noticed Ted staring down at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look so beautiful than you do right now," he whispered before kissing her hand.

"You don't think I look fat?"

Ted shook his head. "You look far from it."

Carly returned his smile. "Well, thank you," she replied as she put on her earrings. "By the way...I'm sorry for the way I've been acting the last couple of days."

"Did you not believe me when I said I didn't tell anyone else about not knowing who the father is?" he asked as he slipped on his jacket.

"No, I did believe you, but...I guess I was just stunned she actually knew. When I walked into the room, and saw her with you...I was surprised. I didn't know what to think."

"Let's just forget about it," Ted said as he waved his hand in the air. He then pulled Carly into his arms for a long soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile on her face, and then wrapped her arm around Ted's offered arm.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go," she said as he opened the door. When they got into the elevator, he couldn't help but smile toward Carly, but she didn't notice considering she was standing in front of him. All was well with the world right now...and that is how Ted preferred it.


	23. Chapter 23

**A big shout out goes to nic-002001, I'mxAxRockstar, MrsRKOCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, GoddessWriteroftheNight, ashleyortoncena, KimmieCena and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews!**

**2 Months Later**

It was now the middle of June, and Carly was now in the middle of her 4th month of pregnancy. Since the week of the Wrestlemania activities, Kristen had tried and tried to interfere in Ted and Carly's relationship, and they finally had to file a restraining order against her. Carly and Ted also found out how Kristen got all her information regarding the baby and the engagement-she visited Justin in jail. It was 5 days before Father's Day, and Carly kept tossing and turning during the night. Tomorrow she and Ted would have the all important sonogram appointment, and couldn't sleep. She finally gave up, threw on a pair of Ted's blue boxers with her night shir and quietly walked outside to the deck.

Carly sat down and stretched out on a patio chair and stared up at the night sky. _Please God, please let tomorrow go our way. I just want all this drama to be over with._ As she closed her eyes and sighed, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the patio door close. She sat up and turned around, and smiled toward Ted.

"What are you doing up?" he asked as he pulled up a chair next to her.

Carly shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm a little nervous about tomorrow."

"Why are you so nervous?" Ted asked as he took Carly's hand. "Tomorrow we find out the sex of our baby. We get to find out if we are having a daughter or son."

"I know, and believe me I'm excited about that. It's just...I'm nervous about the paternity test, and I'm even more nervous about when we get the results."

"Isn't it better to know now? That way, when our son or daughter is born, we can enjoy the arrival rather than worry about if the baby is mine or Justin's."

Carly only nodded as Ted continued. "Carls, I promise you no matter the results I'm not going away. We are still getting married on New Years Eve, and if the baby does turn out to be Justin's...well we will just cross that bridge when if it comes," he said as he leaned foward to quickly kiss Carly. "I love you."

"I love you too Ted," Carly said smiling. Ted then stood up, and helped Carly up from her chair as well. "What do you say we head back to bed?"

"Sounds good to me!" Carly exclaimed.

Late the next morning, Ted and Carly were sitting anxiously in the OB office. "Ted, what are you hoping the baby will be?"

Ted looked up from his magazine confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl."

"I want the baby to be healthy...and most importantly, mine!" he exclaimed, making Carly chuckle.

"Carly Flair," a nurse called.

Both Ted and Carly glanced at each other and sighed as they followed the nurse to a tiny room. "Alright, Carly, go ahead and get comfortable on the table, and lift up your shirt just above your belly," the nurse instructed.

Carly did as she was told, and Ted was able to pull up a chair close to her, and lovingly squeezed her hand. She glanced at him and smiled as the nurse began. "There is an arm, and the baby's profile," the nurse said as she snapped several pictures. "Are you guys wanting to know the sex?"

Carly glanced up at Ted just to make sure, and he ultimately nodded. "Yes, we want to know," Carly said confidently.

"Alright," the nurse said as she continued snapping more pictures, and froze on one particular one. "Ok...do you see that right there," the nurse said pointing to a particular object in the picture.

"Yes..."

"That is the baby's extra body part. Congratulations, your expecting a baby boy!"

Ted was so excited, he felt like he could literally burst. He leaned down and brushed his lips across Carly's forehead as the nurse cleaned her up. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," Carly replied.

"Here are your sonogram pictures," the nurse said, handing some prints to Carly. "Now are you guys ready for the paternity test?"

Both Ted and Carly nodded as the nurse got out the appropriate tools out. "Alright, Mr. Dibiase, we will start with you first. I'm just going to draw out some blood from your arm," she explained as she held his arm. As the nurse stuck the needle in Ted's arm, he winked at Carly and smirked.

"Alright, Mr. Dibiase, you are done. Now, Carly, it is your turn."

"Ummm...I'm not to fond of needles, so is there any way you can like draw a curtain over my belly or something?" Carly asked.

"Sure, we can do that." The nurse drew over a curtain across Carly's body and began the procedure. Ted moved his chair, and was sitting close to Carly. "Are you doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I prayed last night. I prayed that this will go our way, and the drama will finally end!"

"I know. I'm anxious to know the results too. I just wish we didn't have to wait for three days." Ted replied as the nurse drew back the curtain.

"Alright, Carly you are set. We will get the samples to the lab immediately, and let you know the results just as soon as possible. Carly, its best to take it easy the rest of the day-no strenuous activities."

"Ok thanks," Carly replied as she and Ted left the doctor office. Ted and Carly drove home in comfortable silence, and soon got home. "Ok Carly, you heard the nurse...go upstairs and get comfortable in bed."

"Hey Ted...thanks for coming today. I really appreciate it."

Ted smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Your welcome. Now go upstairs and get comfortable in bed. I'll bring you up some lunch."

Carly smiled, quickly kissed Ted and walked up the stairs. Ted watched Carly, and walked toward the kitchen to start on lunch. _Please let this baby be mine. Please let this baby be mine..._


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to say thanks to ShelbyR, Krista Hardy, KimmieCena, ashleyortoncena, RockOnBaybeh, I'mxAxRockstar, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, MrsRKOCena, GoddessWriteroftheNight and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the great reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, I think this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! Hope you guys like it and please read and review!**

2 very long days passed for Ted and Carly, and unfortunately there was no news from the doctor office. It was now Friday, and as Carly walked in the bedroom with a load of laundry, she saw Ted packing his suitcases for the road trip he would be leaving for later on that day. "Hey," she said, trying to sound happy.

Ted glanced up at Carly as she walked toward the dresser and smiled. "Hey, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just catching up on some laundry. Do you need some help packing?"

"No thanks, I'm just about done," Ted said as he packed another shirt. "Do you have any big plans for the weekend?"

"Nope, just hanging out with Jill and Christy tonight. They are bringing over some chick flicks," she replied, and let out a small giggle as Ted rolled his eyes. "Ted...you seem nervous about something."

"No, I'm not nervous...just a little anxious. I just keep thinking that the phone will ring any second...and it just sucks that I'm not going to be home this weekend when you get the call. I'm going to be in Vegas with Raw."

"Well, just to let you know Mr. Dibiase, I'm jealous of you! I would love to go to Las Vegas. You guys are lucky to be going!"

Ted smirked as he kissed the side of Carly's head. "Well, I am ready to head out, and dad should be here soon to take me to the airport," he said as they both heard the doorbell. "Speaking of the devil."

Carly followed Ted down the stairs, and both said hello to Ted's dad. "Dad, will you bring these out to the truck please? I just want to take care of something in here real quick."

"Sure. Carly, if you need anything this weekend...don't hesitate to call us," Ted Sr. said as he smiled at Carly and walked away. Ted then turned his attention to Carly and pulled her close.

"As soon as you hear something, please call me right away! I don't care what time it is."

"I will. As soon as I hear something, I will call you," Carly said as she quickly kissed Ted. "I love you."

"I love you too babe. Bye," Ted said as he walked out the door. About a half hour after Ted left, Carly was pouring drinks for herself, Christy and Jill when the phone rang.

Carly couldn't move as the phone continued to ring. "Carls, that could be your phone call!" Jill exclaimed.

Carly snapped back to reality and moved to the phone. "H-Hello?"

Carly held her breath as she listened to the receptionist from the doctor office stating her test results were in, and soon hung up the phone. "That was the OB office-the test results are in."

"That's exciting!" Christy replied. "Aren't you going to leave and get them?"

"I kind of feel weird going to get them without Ted. Will you guys come with me?" Carly asked.

"Sure we will," Jill exclaimed. "Let's get going."

All three girls jumped into Jill's car, and drove the few miles to the office, and Carly took a deep breath as she went inside. "Hi, I'm Carly Flair and I got a call saying my test results are in," she said to the receptionist, trying not to cry.

The receptionist disappeared for a few moments, and came back with a manilla envelope. "Thank you," Carly said as she walked out the door, not even looking at the envelope.

"So...what does it say?" Christy asked as Carly got back into the car.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet."

"Well, you know that Ted is waiting too, and there is no time like the present to open it," Jill stated. Carly nodded as she took a deep breath, and ripped open the small envelope. As she read the words on the paper, she began to sob. Christy and Jill exchanged glances.

"What does it say?" Jill asked.

Carly simply handed the letter to Christy, and both Christy and Jill grew shocked looks on their faces. "Are you going to call Ted now?" Christy asked.

Carly shook her head. "No. News like this...I have to tell him in person. Can you guys help me pack up some stuff and get me to the airport?"

"Sure," Jill said as she put the car into drive and drove toward Carly and Ted's house. Within several hours, Carly was walking in the airport in Las Vegas. Before she went to the hotel, she made one quick stop to a local store.

Meanwhile, Jill and Brett were hanging out in the living room when Jill's cell phone rang. "Who is it?" Brett asked.

"Your brother," Jill responded, surprised. "Hey Ted, what's up?"

"Is Carly ok? I have tried to get a hold of her for the past hour or so, and can't get a hold of her. Can I talk to her?"

"Actually, I'm at home with Brett. I'm not at your house."

Ted was now more confused than ever. "Huh? I thought you guys were all hanging out."

"Well...something came up, and Carly had to take care of something. I'm sure she will call you soon."

Just as Ted was about to respond, he heard his phone beep and seen that Carly was trying to call. "Never mind Jill, Carly's calling me now. Bye," he said as he switched over to Carly. "Are you ok?" were the first words he said.

"Well hello to you too, and to answer your question yes I'm fine."

"I was just on the phone with Jill, and she said you guys aren't hanging out anymore. Is something wrong? Did you get the results back?" Ted asked anxiously.

"First things first. I have a surprise for you."

"You do? What is it?" Ted asked curiously.

"Well, it's waiting for you in the lobby of your hotel," Carly said with a smile on her face.

She and Ted continued to talk as Ted made his way down to the lobby. When he walked off the elevator and saw Carly standing before him, Ted couldn't help but chuckle as he flipped his phone close. "What in the world are you doing here?" he exclaimed as she jumped into his waiting arms.

"Well, I have something to tell you, and it's something I couldn't tell you over the phone."

Ted's face fell. "You got the results didn't you."

"Come on," Carly said as she grabbed Ted's hand and they headed toward the elevator. "Let's go talk in your room."

Ted and Carly tried to make small talk in the elevator, and ultimately grew silent as they entered the room. "Are you rooming with anyone?" Carly asked as Ted shut the door.

"No actually I have my own room, which is very rare. Ok, hit me with it...what is it that you have to tell me?"

Carly threw her suitcase on the spare bed, and first dug out a small card. "First, I want you to read this."

Ted took the card and opened it after he tore the envelope open. He couldn't help but grin as he looked at the picture on the front of the card-a man outside with his small son. "Ted...Happy Father's Day. Your going to be a great dad! We love you, Carly & baby Dibiase," Ted read out loud.

"Thank you baby, I love it," he said as he quickly kissed Carly on the cheek.

Carly smiled and then took a deep breath as she dug out the manilla envelope. "Here is an early Father's day present for you," she said as she handed the envelope to Ted.

Ted held his breath as he opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. He already knew what it was-it was the test results. As he began to read the paper, he plopped down on the bed in shock. His jaw literally hit the ground.

"Ted...please say something," Carly asked nervously.

Ted looked up at Carly, and stood up. As he walked closer to her, Carly noticed the tears in his eyes. "Is this for real? This isn't fake is it?"

Carly giggled as she shook her head. "No, it isn't fake. This baby is without a doubt 100% yours!"

Ted pulled Carly as close as humanly possible in his arms, and placed a bruising kiss on her lips. "This is the best news I have heard in a long time! I love you so much."

"I love you too Ted," Carly whispered as Ted placed another passionate kiss on her lips. The kisses began to get even more heated, and soon Ted gently pushed Carly back on the bed. He then got up, only for a second and headed for the door.

Carly was confused as she watched Ted walk away. "Where are you going?"

She then chuckled as Ted began to wave the **DO NOT DISTURB** sign in the air. "We can't have anyone interrupt this celebration now can we?"


	25. Chapter 25

**I really want to thank nic-002001, JohnCenaFan, ShelbyR, MusicLuver22, RockOnBaybeh, ashleyortoncena, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, Krista Hardy, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54, GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena and MrsRKOCena for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome!**

All night long, and even into the wee hours of the morning, Ted and Carly couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were both so happy that the test results came back in their favor, and couldn't help but celebrate. It was now 2AM, and both Ted and Carly were relaxing in a warm bubble bath.

"So...have you thought of any names for baby Dibiase?" Ted asked as he rubbed Carly's baby bump under the water.

"I have thought of lots of names, but can't decide what I like the best. I thought of Kaleb, Tyler, Aiden, Collin..."

Ted couldn't help but chuckle as pulled Carly even closer. "This baby only needs one name. Which one do you like the best?"

Carly shrugged. "I can't decide. We have to think of a name that flows with Dibiase."

Ted smirked as Carly turned around to face him. "What?" she asked.

"I'm just glad that the test results went our way. I have been hoping and praying that this baby was mine, and now that I know he is, I am excited beyond words. Justin is gone to prison, Kristen can't go anywhere near us, and to know that the drama is gone for good...it is such a relief!"

"I know," Carly replied as she looped her arms around Ted's neck. "It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off our shoulders. It feels like we can finally go on with our wedding plans and get ready for the baby. We can get on with our lives."

"You got that right," Ted whispered as he leaned up and softly placed a long kiss on Carly's lips. Carly almost instantly deepened the kiss as she ran her hands up and down Ted's neck and his hair. "What do you say we go to our more comfortable bed?" he asked, beginning to nip at Carly's neck.

"You read my mind." Ted and Carly then stood up from the tub, and after drying each other off, resumed their celebration in their bedroom of their hotel.

Several hours later, Ted and Carly were holding each other close in bed. Ted gently tightened his grip around Carly's waist as he heard his phone ring. "Ugh!" he exclaimed as he flipped open the phone, not looking at the ID.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Dude, me and Cody are downstairs in the gym waiting for you. Are you coming or not?" Randy asked.

"I didn't think we were meeting until 10."

"It is 10!" Randy exclaimed.

"Oh sorry," Ted said, finally sitting up and rubbing his face. "I'll be down in about 10 minutes," he said as he shut the phone, and reluctantly got out of bed.

"My warmth is gone!" Carly exclaimed, not yet moving from the bed.

"Sorry baby. I forgot I told Randy and Cody I would meet them in the gym. I'll be back soon," Ted said as he carefully climbed on top of Carly and quickly kissed her.

"Alright," she replied with a yawn. "I'm going to stay in bed. Someone kept me up late."

Ted laughed out loud as he grabbed his room key and headed for the door. "If my memory serves me right, I didn't hear any complaining!"

Carly chuckled as Ted walked back toward the bed for another quick kiss. "No I was definietly not complaining. Will you bring up me and your son some breakfast?"

"Sure," he said as he walked toward the door again. "Love you."

"Love you back," Carly called as she snuggled back in bed and instantly fell asleep. Within moments, Ted walked through the hotel's gym doors, and Cody and Randy instantly noticed how exhausted Ted looked.

"What's up with you?" Cody asked.

"Nothing. Carly and I just had a long night of celebrating that's all."

"Celebrating?" Randy asked. "I didn't think Carly was on the road with you."

"Well, she flew in to Las Vegas to surprise me yesterday, and like I said...we were up half the night celebrating," he said. Ted even let out a smirk as recalled the night's activities.

"Anything we should know about?" Randy asked as the guys started lifting weights.

Ted sighed as he looked around. "Ok, if I tell you guys something you have to swear you aren't going to say anything to anyone. We haven't told a whole lot of people."

Cody and Randy ultimately agreed, and then Ted began to tell them the story, and how they had just found out that Ted was indeed the father. "Wow, you guys have been through alot of drama in your relationship," Randy stated.

"Yes we have, and believe me, I'm ready for it all to go away!"

About 2 hours later, Ted walked back into his hotel room and smirked when he saw Carly standing out on the balcony.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Nothing much. I'm just enjoying the view. It's beautiful!"

"My view is more beautiful," Ted whispered as he began to kiss Carly's neck again once more.

Carly couldn't help but giggle. "How was your workout?"

"Oh nothing special. Actually, while I was in the gym I got to thinking about something."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Carly asked as she turned around so she could be face to face with Ted.

"Baby, I love you, and you are the most important person in my life. I'm beginning to not want to wait for our wedding, and so I thought-"

"You aren't breaking up with me are you?" Carly asked through tears. "Things are going so good with us."

Ted couldn't help but laugh out loud as he placed a kiss on Carly's forehead. "Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you and ignore our son. In fact, I was thinking just the opposite." Ted then got down on one knee. "Baby, will you marry me?"

Carly was more confused as ever. "Ummm...Ted, technically you already asked me to marry you. That's why I have this beautiful diamond on my finger."

"I know, but this is the proposal I should have given you-not the one in the hospital. But...I was thinking since we are in Vegas, we could go to a wedding chapel after the show. I want to marry you like right now!"

Carly was confused. "What about our date of December 31? We already have venues set and things paid for?"

"Well, we could still use December 31 as our vow renewal ceremony in front of our family and friends, but just get married now. What do you say?"

Carly was silent for a moment, and then a small smile crept across her face. "Ok, let's get married tonight!"


	26. Chapter 26

**I want to thank KimmieCena, RockOnBaybeh, MrsRKOCena, ashleyorton, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, BournePriceless54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, GoddessWriteroftheNight and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

Ted returned Carly's smile as he leaned down and gently kissed his soon to be wife. "You aren't joking right? You really want to get married tonight?"

Carly nodded. "I love the idea. The only problem is we don't have wedding bands, a marriage license or a pretty dress for me."

Ted walked back into the room, grabbed his wallet and handed a credit card to Carly. "Here."

"What's this?"

"My credit card. I need to get to the arena soon, and I want you to use it to buy our bands, a dress and anything else you might need. We can get a marriage license at the wedding chapel."

Carly couldn't help but giggle. "Wow, this is really happening isn't it?"

"Yep, and believe me, I am so glad it is!" Ted exclaimed as he kissed Carly. "Just think...in a matter of hours, you will be Mrs. Carly Dibiase."

"Carly Dibiase...I like the sound of that!" Carly exclaimed as she quickly kissed Ted once more.

Ted had to leave for the arena, and soon Carly left herself to go shopping. She was so excited that Mickie was able to go shopping with her since she had the night off.

"Mickie all these bands are beautiful! I can't decide!" Carly exclaimed as she continued looking at the jewelery case.

"Well, unfortuantely you can only choose one. What kind are you going to get for Ted?"

"I'm just going to get him a plain white gold one. He doesn't want any diamonds or anything on it," Carly said as she glanced at Mickie, and then saw the perfect band for herself. "Mickie, look at that one. It's beautiful! It's just a plain band with diamonds."

"It is beautiful. Now that you have picked out both rings, lets go shopping for your dress!" Mickie squealed.

Carly giggled as Mickie drug her out of the jewelery store, and into the clothing store next door. After picking out a beautiful baby pink dress and a little something for the wedding night, Carly and Mickie decided to head to the arena. After dropping off the bags into the Divas locker room, Carly decided to see what Ted was up to.

"Hey babe," he exclaimed as he watched Carly walk through the locker room door. "Did you have fun shopping?"

"Yep, and I found everything I needed," Carly replied as she handed the credit card back to Ted. "By the way, while I was shopping I was thinking of something."

"What's that?" he asked as he started to rub her arm.

"What do you think of the name Alexander Theodore Dibiase?" Carly asked hopeful.

Ted thought for a moment and nodded. "I like it. Is that the name you were thinking of for the baby?"

"Yeah. I thought Alexander could kind of be in memory of my sister."

Ted pulled Carly close and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I like it, and think Ally would love it that her nephew is named after her."

"Thanks," Carly whispered.

Within an hour, Ted, Randy and Cody were all backstage, waiting for their music to hit so they could go down to the ring for their 3 on 3 match. Before Ted walked out to the ring, Carly pulled him close. "Good luck tonight. I love you."

"I love you too Carls. Randy, Cody and I will meet you, Mickie and Maria at The Little White Wedding Chapel in probably 2 hours."

Carly nodded. "Ok that sounds great. We are going to get ready, and will meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan. Love you," Ted said as he pressed his forehead against Carly's.

"I love you too," she said as they both heard Randy's theme music hit. Ted kissed Carly one more time before walking out to the ring with his friends. Carly then turned her attention to Mickie and Maria. Ok girls, we have a wedding to get ready for!"

Carly, Mickie and Maria all darted to the Divas locker room, and got dressed. Maria then heated up her curling iron and began to curl loose curls into Carly's hair.

"Are you nervous Carly?" Maria asked.

"Not really, I'm just excited! I have wanted to marry Ted since high school, and still can't believe it's about to happen. I'm beyond excited!"

Mickie giggled as she zipped up her dress and began to apply Carly's make up. "So, have you and Ted thought of any names for the baby?"

"Alexander Theodore Dibiase. The name is in kind of rememberance of my sister."

"That's nice!" Maria exclaimed. "I bet your sister would love to know that her nephew is named after her."

"I hope so. I mean, I know her name was Ally, but Alexander is the next best thing."

After everyone was dressed, hair done and make up perfect, the girls climbed into Mickie's rental car and drove to the wedding chapel on the strip. As Carly climbed out of the passenger seat, she looked around and didn't see Ted's rental car. "Oh no, Ted isn't here! I got stood up."

"Calm down, Carly, we are just a tad bit early," Mickie said as a Ford Explorer pulled up behind Mickie's car. Carly let out a sigh of relief that it was Ted, Randy and Cody. All were dressed in nice shirts and nice jeans, and all looked handsome. Carly immediately noticed Ted was wearing the white button down shirt she loved so much. Ted smiled as he walked up to Carly and lovingly kissed her hand.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said as she handed him a small box. "Here you might want this."

"Yes I will definietly need it. I love you," Ted said as he began to caress her cheek.

"I love you too."

"Come on guys, let's go inside!" Randy exclaimed. Ted and Carly took each other's hand as they followed everyone else inside the chapel. Carly couldn't help but giggle as walked through the door. It was decorated with alot of neon lights, and an Elvis impersonater was waiting for them at the counter.

Ted and Carly paid for the marriage license and service and stood back as Randy, Cody, Mickie and Maria took their places up front by the Elvis impersonater. "Are you ready?" Ted asked.

Carly nodded. "I am most definietly ready. I love you."

"I love you too."

Within minutes, Ted and Carly were in front of Elvis listening to his words.

"Ted, do you take Carly to be your wedded wife?"

Ted nodded. "I do."

"Carly, do you take Ted to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," Carly said proudly.

After exchanging rings, Elvis looked at them with a smile. "By the power invested in me, and by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. Ted, you may kiss your bride."

Ted didn't waste any time as he pulled Carly close and passionately kissed her as their friends clapped around them. After Mickie took a few pictures, the newlyweds headed back to their hotel room.

"I have a little surprise for you," Carly said as Ted shut and locked the door.

"What's that?" Ted asked.

Carly un-zipped her dress to reveal pink lingerie to match her dress. "It's the smallest size in the maternity section. I know I'm not that big, but nothing else didn't fit right. What do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful," he whispered as he slid the thin strap off her shoulder, sending shivers down Carly's spine. He then placed a finger underneath her chin to bring her lips closer to his, and passionately kissed her. They continued kissing as they backed up toward the bed, and fell backward together.

"I just thought of something," Ted said in between kisses.

"What?"

"I am so glad I don't have a roomate tonight," he exclaimed as Carly giggled.

"I'm glad you don't have a roomate either!" Carly exclaimed as Ted leaned down and kissed her once more.


	27. Chapter 27

**I really want to thank I'mxAxRockstar, ShelbyR, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, nic-002001, RockOnBaybeh, KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, MrsRKOCena, ashleyorton, GoddessWriteroftheNight, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and Krista Hardy for the great reviews!**

A few days past since the night Ted and Carly eloped, and the newlyweds couldn't have been any happier. When they walked inside their house from the road trip on that Tuesday morning, Ted glanced at his new bride and couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Carly sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. I just heard you sigh when we walked in the door, and just thought you looked cute," Ted said with a smile on his face.

"Aw," Carly replied as she quickly kissed Ted. "You always look cute!"

Ted couldn't help but chuckle again as they both walked into the bedroom and threw their suitcases on the floor. "I don't think I have ever been so tired in my life!" Carly exclaimed as she plopped down on the bed.

"Well...we really didn't sleep a whole lot," Ted replied as he gave his new bride a wink.

"Haha," she replied as she got comfortable under the covers. Her smile grew bigger as Ted carefully climbed on top of her and kissed her forehead. "Can you believe it? We are actually married!"

"I know. Depressing isn't it?" Ted asked sarcastically.

"Hey!!!"

"I am just kidding baby," Ted chuckled. "So...are you nervous for tonight?"

Carly scrunched her face at the thought of their get together later on in the evening. Ted and Carly invited over their parents and siblings to break the news: the name they picked out for the baby, the baby is Ted's and they eloped in Las Vegas.

"I am...but then again I'm not. I think once everyone understands that we are still using the December 31 date, maybe they won't be so upset."

"Do you think they will be upset?"

Carly shrugged. "I don't think so cause they were happy for us when we got engaged. But then again, they might be upset because it was just friends that were with us."

"I'm sure everything will be ok," Ted said as he kissed Carly. "There isn't anything to worry about."

During the next few hours, Ted and Carly got caught up on some laundry, picked up the house and got the grill ready for the hamburgers and hotdogs. Finally, as Ted was getting the meat out of the refridgerator and Carly was touching up her make up, the door bell rang.

"Carly...the first of our guests are here!" Ted called.

When Carly walked out of the bathroom, she saw Ted talking with her mom, step-dad, Reid, Ashley and Ashley's boyfriend Chris. "Hey everyone!"

"Hey sis!" Ashley exclaimed as the two sisters hugged. "How's my nephew?" she asked, rubbing Carly's belly.

"He's doing great, and getting bigger by the second!"

Within the hour, the rest of Ted and Carly's guests arrived. Carly was inside with most of the other women getting some food and drinks ready, and both Jill and Christy pulled her aside.

"So...I'm guessing Ted took the news well?" Jill asked anxiously.

"Of course he did! I've never seen that man so ecstatic!"

"So, what's the occasion of the get together?" Christy asked.

"Well...not everyone knows yet that Ted is the father, and we have a few other announcements to make!" Carly said with a smile.

While Ted and his brothers were working the grill, Ted Sr. also pulled his son aside away from everyone. "Son, is everything ok?"

Ted shrugged. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I thought you guys were supposed to get the test results back like a few days ago, and neither your mom or I have heard anything from you. So...that is why I began to think something was up."

"Nope," Ted replied, shrugging once again. "Carly and I do have a few announcements to make, and just to let you know, that is one of them."

Ted Sr. only nodded as Ted walked back to the grill. Within a half hour, the food was ready and everyone soon sat down on the deck to eat. While everyone was eating and making conversation with one another, Ted glanced at Carly, and she winked at him. He knew it was time.

Ted then sat down his food on the patio table, and after he poured himself another glass of iced tea, and tried to get everyone's attention. "Ok guys, I know all of you are thinking there is a reason why Carly and I asked you to all come tonight for a barbecue...and your right. We do have something we want to announce."

"Yes, we have a few announcements to make," Carly said as she got up from her chair to stand by Ted. "First of all...we did get our paternity test results a few days ago."

"What did they say?" Ric asked anxiously.

"Well, the paper stated that without a doubt, the baby is 100% mine!" Ted exclaimed.

"Oh that's terrific!" Ted's mom, Jan said as she got up and hugged both Ted and Carly. "Yes that is very good news!" Marlene exclaimed as she also hugged Ted and Carly.

"Our next announcement is that we've decided on a name for our son. His name will be Alexander Theodore Dibiase," Carly said proudly. "My sister's name was Ally...so we thought it would be a good tribute to her."

"I love that name-it's so cute!" Ashley exclaimed. "And, I think Ally would like it too."

"I agree," Jeff said. "Very good choice."

"Now...Carly and I have one more announcement," Ted said hesitantly. "As you guys know, Raw was in Las Vegas and Reno this past weekend. Well, Carly flew to Vegas to give me the test results, and..."

"Let me guess, you guys eloped," Ted Sr. interrupted.

"Umm...yeah we did," Ted said as he dug into his jeans pocket and put his wedding band back on, and watched as Carly did the same.

"Now, before you guys say anything, Ted and I are still going through with December 31. It will kind of be our renewing the vows thing, and everything will still take place as normal. It's just we will already be married."

Ted and Carly exchanged nervous glances at one another as no one said anything. Carly got even more nervous as Ric got up from his seat to face Carly.

"Well, I guess all we, at least myself, can say is welcome to the family Ted!" Ric exclaimed as he shook Ted's hand. Carly then wrapped her arms around her father for a big bear hug. "Congratulations," Ric whispered.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Everyone then followed suit, and congratulated the newlyweds. Ted Sr. also gave his new daughter-in-law a big bear hug. "I know that you've been apart of this family for like the last 10 years or so, but I want to officially welcome you to the family."

"Aw, thanks!"

Later on that night, after their last guest had left, Ted and Carly were cuddled close in bed, to tired to do anything. "See, I told you we didn't have anything to worry about," Ted said as he began to play with Carly's hair. "It all worked out."

Carly couldn't help but smirk as she cuddled closer to Ted. "Is it really possible? We are actually married, and no one is upset? Everyone is happy with it?"

"Yep, no one is mad at us. It all worked out just like I told you it would," Ted said confidently.


	28. Chapter 28

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, ashleyorton, Krista Hardy, GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena and ShelbyR for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

**3 Months Later**

The next 3 months were pretty un-eventful for Ted and Carly, and they were personally thankful. During the 3 months, the courts notified Carly, asking her to testify in Justin's trial, and Carly cried in court as they read he would be spending the next 150 years in jail without the possibility of parol. Carly was also in her 7th month in pregnancy, and luckily hadn't experienced any problems, but according to Ted, had the weirdest food cravings anyone could ever have.

It was the middle of the night, and Ted was woken up by tossing and turning...and screaming. "NO! NO! Get away from me! Help!"

Ted then started shaking Carly's shoulder. "Carls, it's a dream. Babe, wake up. Carly!"

Carly sat straight up in a cold sweat. She looked around her bedroom, and quickly realized it was just a nightmare, and Ted was right by her side. "Oh my God," she said in between breaths.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" Ted asked as he rubbed her arm.

"I...it was a nightmare. Justin had me backed into a corner, and he was threatening me, and threatening you..." Carly trailed off before starting to sob.

Ted immediately wrapped his arms around Carly, and kissed her temple. "It's ok, it was just a dream. You are totally safe."

Carly could only nod. "Why am I having all these dreams all of a sudden? I didn't even have them after I was kidnapped."

"I don't know...maybe it's because you just went through the trial. Don't worry though, you heard the judge-Justin won't be getting out of jail anytime soon," he said as he placed a second kiss on Carly's temple. "Do you want to try and go back to bed?"

"I want to get a drink first," she said as she climbed out of bed, and walked toward the kitchen. The cold water tasted good against her throat as she took a drink from a water bottle, and then grabbed a couple of Oreos and quickly dipped them in peanut butter. "Damn food cravings!" she whispered, chuckling. She then wiped her face with a cool washcloth and went toward her bedroom again. When she climbed into bed, Ted was still lying there fast asleep. She quickly ate her midnight snack, and leaned down and kissed his cheek before getting comfortable in his arms, and fell asleep.

A few days later, Carly was putting away some laundry and doing some other household chores when she heard a knock on the door. Knowing that Ted was gone to his mom and dad's to help with a project, she knew it was her duty to answer the door. When she opened the door, she couldn't help but giggle at Mickie and how antsy she looked.

"Hey Micks, what's up?"

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," Mickie said as she literally pulled on her arm.

"What is going on?" Carly asked suspiciously as they climbed into the car.

"It's a surprise! By the way...you have to wear this," Mickie said as she handed Carly a scarf to put over her eyes.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because I said so. Please do it."

Carly sighed as she tied the scarf around her eyes. After what seemed like forever, Carly finally felt the car stop. "Ok, can I take it off now?"

"Nope." Mickie then walked to the passenger side and helped Carly out of the car, and they both walked inside the surprise building. "Ok, now you can open," Mickie finally said as she untied the scarf.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Carly gasped as she looked around. She was surrounded by her family and friends at Ted's parents house for her surprise baby shower. "Oh my God! I'm so surprised!"

"It wasn't easy pulling this off, but Ted helped alot," Mickie said with a smile.

"Aw, where is he at?" Carly asked.

"He already left with Ted," Jan said. "He promised that he will be back later to help bring presents home."

Carly giggled as she was told to sit in the middle of the room, and was soon handed a piece of cake and a drink. Some games were played, and it was finally time to open presents.

Carly loved the rocking chair from her mother-in-law and sisters-in-law, and couldn't help but think the Safari bedding her sister bought was adorable. "Ok, this one is from my mom," Carly said with a smile.

Marlene looked like she was beaming with pride as Carly opened the big bag. Carly's jaw literally dropped when she pulled out a big quilt. "Mom, its beautiful!"

"I actually started quilting it about a year ago, and some pieces are from your baby clothes. I even called Jan and got some of Ted's clothes as well."

Carly got up from her chair, and instantly wrapped her arms around her mom for a hug. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

"You are very welcome."

About another hour later, all the guests were gone, and Carly was sitting among her gifts. She still couldn't believe how much clothes, bottles, burp rags and other great gifts she got.

"Mickie, thank you so much for a great day!" Carly exclaimed as she hugged her good friend.

"You are most welcome, and can't wait to hold that baby in my arms! By the way, I know that me, Eve and Maria already bought you the monitors and baby bath stuff, but this is from me," Mickie said proudly as she handed Carly a medium sized bag.

Carly first dug out a white little infant shirt, and laughed out loud when she read it. "What does it say?" Marlene asked.

"You Better Not Mess with Me! My Mommy and Daddy are both Wrestlers! Aw, thank you Mickie!" Carly said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Your welcome, but there is another part to the gift...but its mainly for Ted."

"What's mainly for me?" Ted asked as he walked up from behind Carly and quickly kissed her cheek.

"Look inside the bag, but just a word of warning: don't take out the contents here. It's not really for children's eyes."

Ted looked inside the bag, and his eyes were literally about to bug out of his head when he saw a black bra and matching thong, and some creams and other toys. "Wow!" is all he could say.

"What's in there?" Carly asked as she also took a peek in the bag. She couldn't help but giggle, and when she glanced at her husband, she laughed out loud once more when she saw the biggest smile on his face and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think this gift is meant to use after the baby is born," Carly said.


	29. Chapter 29

**A big thank you goes out to MrsRKOCena, Krista Hardy, KimmieCena, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, garwinloveforever, ashleyorton, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

Another month had past, and slowly but surely, Carly was nearing the end of her pregnancy. It was only a matter of weeks, and Ted would be officially on break...so he could be home the moment Carly would go into labor. She couldn't help but grumble as she tried to zip up her maternity dress so she could finish getting ready for Brett and Jill's wedding reception. Like Ted and Carly, they also got married on their own, having gone to Jamacia only weeks earlier.

As Ted walked into their bedroom, and heard Carly's grumblings, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Ted?" she called.

"I'm right behind you," he called back, startling Carly.

Carly then playfully smacked Ted's arm. "Don't startle me like that."

"Sorry babe, I couldn't resist," he said as he kissed her cheek. "What's up?"

"Would you please do me a huge favor and finish zipping my dress?"

"Sure," he said as he easily zipped the dress the rest of the way. "There you go, you are set," he said as he kissed her bare shoulder. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks, but I sure don't feel beautiful. I feel like Frosty the Snowman."

Ted couldn't help but chuckle as he put on his suit jacket. "Oh come on. Your alot sexier than Frosty the Snowman."

Carly noticeably rolled her eyes as they left the house and headed for the Clinton Country Club. A few fans noticed Ted, and after signing autographs, they walked into the private room that Brett and Jill reserved.

"Wow," Carly exclaimed as she and Ted walked into the room. As they looked around, the room was beautifully decorated with white Christmas lights and beautiful red roses on each table. "They decorated the room so beautiful!"

"Yeah, the room does look nice!" Ted agreed. Just then, Ted's parents noticed them and walked toward them to say hello.

"Carly how are you feeling?" Jan asked as her husband and son walked away.

"Oh pretty good. I am definietly ready to have this baby though!" she exclaimed.

Both women giggled as Jill walked over. "Hey there is the beautiful bride!" Carly exclaimed, as she gave Jill a hug. "How was Jamacia?"

"Jamacia was so beautiful, and we had the perfect weather. I couldn't have asked for a better day."

"That's always nice to have such a pretty day on an important day of your life," Jan said as both Carly and Jill agreed. Just then, Mike and Christy walked over and joined the group.

"Mom, I have a great idea," Mike exclaimed. "Since all of our family is here, why don't we take a family picture."

"That's a great idea!" Jan and Ted Sr. then gathered Mike and Christy, Brett and Jill and Ted and Carly, and they all posed in front of the lighted arch near the head table. Ted stood closely behind Carly, and couldn't help but take a hold of her hand and lovingly squeezed it. Carly smiled even bigger, and squeezed Ted's hand in return.

After dinner, the dance soon started, and Ted held Carly close as they danced along some of the other guests. "You know, this is going to be us in a few months," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Carly looked up, and exchanged smiles with her husband. "I know...and believe me I can't wait! It will be even better to have our son there too."

Ted smirked as he and Carly quickly kissed. "Can you believe it that we are going to be parents in like a matter of weeks?"

"I know. The past several months really seemed to fly by!" Carly exclaimed.

"You got that right, and before we know it, this kid will be going to kindergarten."

"Ok, I don't even want to think about that!" Carly exclaimed. "I just can't wait to not be pregnant anymore."

A few more weeks past, and now Carly was within 2 days of her due date. On the morning of Ted's birthday, she actually woke up before him, and when she returned to their bedroom about a half hour later with her special surprise, she was just excited to actually be able to pull it off.

She put the breakfast plate and orange juice on the night stand, and began to leave feather kisses on his shoulder all the way up to his neck to try and wake him up. "Ted..." she whispered. "It's time to wake up."

"I don't want to," he exclaimed as he threw a pillow over his head. "Shouldn't the birthday boy be able to sleep in?"

"Normally yes," Carly said as she took the pillow off his head. "But, I made you this fabulous breakfast that is starting to get cold...and plus if you don't wake up soon, you will be late for your radio interview for your movie."

Ted slowly sat up and bed, and welcomed the plate of pancakes, eggs and sausage. "Happy birthday baby!" Carly exclaimed as she seductively kissed Ted before handing him the plate.

"Hey don't start that! You know we can't finish it!" he said as he eagerly took the plate. "Man, I can't believe I have a radio interview today-today of all days! I'm supposed to be off. What if you go into labor?"

"Well, at least the interview is only a few hours away, so you won't be too far. Plus, I don't think I'll be going into labor-I have a feeling this baby is never coming out."

"Why do you say that?" Ted asked.

"Well, I really haven't felt him move within the last few hours," Carly said, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, I bet Alex is sleeping in just like I wish I was. Plus, didn't your doctor mention that you can hardly feel a baby move at full term because there is little room. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Yeah, I'm probably worrying over nothing," Carly said. After Ted got finished with his breakfast, he jumped in the shower while Carly did the dishes. When he walked downstairs fastening his watch and to put on his shoes, Carly could still see the little drops of water in his hair.

"Are you sure your ok with me doing this interview?" Ted asked one more time before grabbing his keys.

"Yes. Besides, your mom is going to my doctor appointment with me, and I'm pretty sure nothing is going to happen. It's just a routine check up since I'm full term to see if I have dialted at all. Cross your fingers though that I may get sent to the hospital."

"I'll cross my fingers and toes," Ted said as he cradled Carly's face and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I have my cell phone. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good interview!" Carly said as Ted walked out the door. After getting the rest of the dishes done, Carly also jumped into the shower and got ready for her appointment. Within the hour, Ted's mom picked her up, and soon the both of them were in the doctor office.

"So Carly, how are you feeling?" her doctor asked.

"Pretty much like Frosty the Snowman," she said with a smile. The doctor nodded as she got out the little machine to listen to the heart beat. As she continued to move the little machine over Carly's belly, a look of concern grew across her face. "Is something wrong?" Jan asked.

"Well, I could barely hear the heartbeat, but don't worry, that could be because of the position the baby is in. I'm just going to grab the sonogram machine. I'll be right back."

Carly glanced at Jan with horror. "Do you think something is wrong?"

Jan patted Carly's hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine. Like the doctor said, the baby might be positioned in a weird way."

Carly's doctor then re-appeared in the room, and started the sonogram. As she continued, the same look of concern stayed on her face. "Dr. Rodgers, what's going on?" Carly asked adimently.

"According to what I see on the sonogram, it looks like the baby is in the breech position with the cord wrapped around his neck. After I get you cleaned off, I would suggest you get to the hospital as quickly as you can. You need to have this baby today."


	30. Chapter 30

**I really want to thank ShelbyR, ashleyorton, MrsRKOCena, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the great reviews!**

As soon as Carly heard Dr. Rodgers say the baby was in trouble, she instantly started to sob. She got cleaned off quickly and soon Jan helped her get into the car. "Jan, what if its to late?" Carly asked in between sobs. "It's Ted birthday. I would feel so horrible if our own son didn't survive on Ted's birthday. He would hate me!"

Jan then grabbed Carly's hand as she continued speeding. "It's not to late, and everything will work out just fine. Ted will not hate you. You didn't do anything to cause this to happen. Speaking of Ted, we need to call him."

"Hopefully he answers," Carly muttered. "He is probably just starting the interview."

Meanwhile, Ted was only 3 hours away, and was told that the DJ was ready for him. He set his phone on vibrate, and as soon as he put the phone in his pocket, he felt it go off. He saw his mom on the ID, but only figured she was calling to tell him about Carly's doctor appointment, and simply put it back in his pocket.

"Mr. Dibiase, are you ready?" one of the DJs asked.

"Yep, I'm ready," he said as he followed the man into a small room.

"Damn," Jan said as she hung up the phone, and then glanced at Carly, who still looked scared shitless. "He didn't answer, but I'm going to try again."

"He's not going to make it. I have a feeling..." Carly trailed off.

"Don't think like that Carly, and you need to try and stay calm. It will help the both of you."

Carly didn't say anything more as Jan pulled into the hospital parking lot. She helped Carly inside, and she was immediately brought to the maternity ward to be checked and settled into a room. When the nurse asked Jan to stay behind, she pulled out her cell phone once again, but instead of Ted, she called her husband...who answered after only 2 rings.

"Hi Jan, what's up?" Ted Sr. asked.

"I'm in the hospital with Carly. The doctor did a sonogram at her appointment, and they found the baby is in the breech position with the cord wrapped around his neck. I can't get a hold of Ted."

"Well, don't worry I will try and get a hold of him."

"No, I'll try again. I need you to get a hold of Carly's parents."

"Ok, I can do that. I'll be up there as soon as possible."

"Ok, bye," Jan said as she hung up her phone and noticed Dr. Rodgers coming toward her. "How is Carly?"

"She's trying to stay as calm as possible. I'm ready to do the c-section but she is adiment on waiting for her husband. Do you know where he is?"

"He was doing a radio interview about 3 hours away. I tried to get a hold of him on the way here, but he didn't answer. I was going to try again just now."

"Well, we can't wait 3 hours, but I'm willing to wait a half hour. Then, we have to get the baby."

"Ok, I understand. I'm going to try and get Ted on the phone now."

"Alright," Dr. Rodgers said as she walked away. Jan then pulled out her cell phone once more, and furiously dialed Ted's number. As she was waiting, Ted Sr. walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Any luck?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said.

Ted was in the final moments of his interview, talking about The Marine II and what's to come for his career in the WWE when he felt his cell phone go off once again. "All right, we have been joined by WWE superstar Ted Dibiase, and Ted thanks so much for joining us today," the DJ said, signaling the interview was over.

Ted nodded and smiled. "It was my pleasure. Thank you." Ted then was able to take off the earphones, and politely shook hands with the DJ. "Thanks alot for coming today man," he said.

"Not a problem. Thank you," Ted said. After he grabbed his jacket, Ted pulled his phone out of his pocket, and was surprised to see he had at least 10 missed calls-most from his mom but a couple from his dad. "I didn't realize my phone went off so many times," he said to himself as he dialed his mom's number.

Jan was in the hospital hallway, waiting for the nurse to allow her to see Carly when she realized her phone was ringing. She instantly looked at the caller ID and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ted, it's about damn time!"

Ted was a little taken back at his mom's tone-she usually never used cuss words. "What's going on? I had like 10 missed calls between you and dad."

"Carly's about to have the baby."

"What?" Ted exclaimed as he got in the car and started speeding down the interstate. "She wasn't even in labor this morning at home. What happened?"

"Dr. Rodgers checked the baby's heartbeat, and could faintly hear it, but just thought it was because of the baby's position. So...she did a sonogram and discovered the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck and he is in the breech position."

"Oh my God!" Ted exclaimed as he sped even faster. "So...what happens now?"

"Carly was adiment on waiting for you. The doctor wouldn't allow her to wait 3 hours, but she did allow a half hour...which started about 10 minutes ago."

Listen mom, I need to tell Carly something for me. If Dr. Rodgers is ready to do the c-section, then please let them. The baby's health doesn't need to be jepordized because I'm not there."

"Ok Ted I will give her the message. Just hurry ok?"

"Alright and mom? Thanks for being there."

"Your welcome Ted," Jan replied as she closed her phone. "Is Ted on the way?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he is going to make it in time. Did you call Carly's family?"

"Yeah, and they are going to be here ASAP," he replied as Dr. Rodgers came up to the couple. "Dr. Rodgers, is Carly doing ok?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid the half hour is up. We need to get going with the c-section."

"Alright, then go ahead and do it. I just got off the phone with Ted, and he doesn't want to wait any longer than we have to."

"Ok then. I will get Carly ready, and if you like you can be in the room with her."

"Go on," Ted Sr. said. "I can wait for everyone."

Jan nodded as she followed the doctor down the hall. It was about another half hour and Carly was ready. The doctor had just numbed her when there was a knock on the door. Carly watched Dr. Rodgers talk with a nurse, and signaled Jan to come toward her.

Carly was confused as ever as Dr. Rodgers got the other instruments ready. Just then, a scrub clad person burst into the room, and ran toward Carly. "Hey babe."

"Ted!" Carly exclaimed as he kissed her forehead. "You made it! You were like 3 hours away. How fast were you driving?"

"Don't ask," he chuckled as the doctor began the procedure. "Carly, your going to feel some tugging," Dr. Rodgers said.

Carly made a face as Ted squeezed her hand. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"I need a baby warmer now!" Dr. Rodgers called.

Ted and Carly both knew the baby should have been crying, and when Ted glanced over the paper curtain to take a peek at his newborn son, Carly could see the fear and concern in his eyes. He had never seen that shade of blue on a human being. "Ted, what's going on?" she asked, feeling light headed and dizzy. "Ted..."

Ted turned his attention to Carly, and watched as she passed out. "Carly!"


	31. Chapter 31

**I really want to thank BournePriceless54, ashleyorton, GoddessWriteroftheNight, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy and I'mxAxRockstar for the great reviews!**

As Ted sat down in Carly's room, he felt like he had been going around in circles for the past couple of hours, and now that he was sitting down, he just wanted to get some rest on the couch. But, he knew that was out of the question.

As soon as Alex was born, he was immediately rushed to the Neo-natal ICU to try and give him more oxygen and warmed up, and as Ted watched Carly be brought back into the room, he felt tears roll down his cheeks. His dad was sitting right next to him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing son?"

Ted smirked as he glanced at his dad. "I would love to tell you I'm ok, and would rather be sitting next to Carly with the baby in our arms. I just can't believe this is happening."

"Everything is going to be ok. Dr. Rodgers already told you that the reason Carly passed out is because her blood pressure was through the roof," Ted Sr. said as he noticed Carly starting to stir. "Listen, I'm going to wait on everyone with your mom. You need to be here for Carly."

Ted only nodded as he also stood up, and before walking over to the bed, gave his dad a hug. Ted Sr. then left the room, and Ted pulled up a chair close to Carly's bed, and took her hand into his. As he squeezed it gently, he noticed her eyes flutter open.

"Hey," he said, trying not to break down again. He knew he had to be strong for the both of them.

Carly smiled as she grabbed her head in pain. "Ugh. What happened?"

"You passed out because your blood pressure was through the roof, but your going to be ok."

Carly's eyes then grew wide. "Ted...what happened to Alex?"

Ted then laughed nervously as he lowered his eyes to the ground. "Ted, please tell me," Carly begged. "What happened?"

"He was born at 2:44 pm, like 45 minutes ago. When they got him out, his color was a dangerous blue, obviously from not having enough oxygen and body temperature."

"Oh no...."

"Hey, hey calm down," Ted said rubbing the top of her hand. "He was brought to the Neo-natal ICU, and his little bassinet is filled with oxygen. They are also going to have warming lamps by his bassinet to help warm him up."

"So, will he be ok?" Carly asked hopeful.

"Dr. Rodgers said the next few days will be cruical. So, we'll just have to wait and see.

Carly then buried her head in her hands, and began to sob once more. Ted then gently sat on the bed, and took her into his arms before kissing her on the scalp. "Everything is going to work out...I promise."

"Is it something I did? Could I have done something different?" Carly asked.

Ted just shook his head. "No you did nothing wrong. Unfortuantely, this happened to us, and we just have to hope that he's going to be ok."

Carly nodded as they both heard a knock on the door. "Carly," Jan said peaking her head through the door. "Your mom and step-dad are here. Do you want me to send them in?"

"Yes, thank you," Carly replied. Ted then turned his attention back to Carly. "Listen, why don't you talk with your mom and Jeff, and I'll give you guys some privacy."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I need to get some air and get a soda or something. I'll be back soon," he replied as he stood up. Ted quickly kissed Carly and then walked out of the room.

As Ted walked into the waiting room, he noticed his parents were still there, now along with his brothers. "Did Ric get called?" Ted asked quietly.

"Yes he has, but just hasn't made it here yet. How is Carly?" Jan asked.

"Doing as best as she can. She thinks its all her fault."

"I hope you told her differently," Mike said.

"Of course I did jackass!" Ted spat.

Brett and Ted Sr. then stood up and literally pushed Ted to the door. "Come on Ted, lets go get some air."

All three men were quiet as they walked outside and sat on some benches. Ted once again buried his head in his hands, and couldn't help but break down. "It sounds like you needed this," Ted's dad said.

Ted only nodded. "This shouldn't be happening right now. Alex should be in Carly's room and close to us, and being passed around like a hot potato between our families. Instead, he's in ICU fighting for his life."

"Unfortuantely, there isn't an answer as to why this happened," Brett said. "But the best thing to do now is be there for your wife and son. They are the ones who need you the most."

"I know," Ted said, rubbing his hands over his face. "I shouldn't have blew up at Mike like that. When we go back inside, I'll make sure to apologize."

"I think he understands considering the circumstances, but that's a good idea," Ted Sr. said as Jan also came outside.

"Ted, Dr. Rodgers is looking for you."

Ted instantly stood up, and walked past his mom and saw the doctor standing in the hallway. "Dr. Rodgers is something wrong?"

"No there isn't. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to see your son."

Ted just smiled and nodded as he followed Dr. Rodgers into a small room. "His body temperature has gone up dramatically, but I still want to keep him on the oxygen. If you put on scrubs, you can go inside the room and hold him."

"Yes, I would love to," he said as he began to put on the scrubs Dr. Rodgers gave him. "Has Carly been able to see him?"

"Not yet, mainly because Alex has to stay in this room and I don't want to move Carly to much due to her stitches."

Ted nodded as he was able to walk into the cold room. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"It's because of the oxygen. Now if you want to take a seat, I will hand you your son."

Ted did as he was asked, and within moments, Dr. Rodgers was handing him his son. "You take as much time as you want. There is a button on the side of the chair, and whenever your ready to have help getting him back into the bassinet, just push it, and someone will come in.

"Alright thank you," Ted replied, his eyes never leaving Alex. Once he heard the door close, he smirked and lightly stroked Alex's cheek. "Hi big guy, I'm your dad. Your mom and I love you so much, and we want you to stick around. You know, you and I now share a birthday. November 8th is a good day," Ted said smiling. He then looked up, and noticed his parents, brothers and Ric standing by the glass window. He carefully stood up, and walked toward the window, proudly displaying his son.

Another half hour later, Ted reluctantly pushed the button. Dr. Rodgers helped him put Alex back in the bassinet, but not before he carefully placing a kiss on his head. "Don't worry big guy, I'll be back. Maybe next time, I'll be able to bring your mom with me."

After talking with his family for a few minutes, Ted walked back into Carly's room. She noticed the smile on his face when he walked in. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Alex is doing great. His body temperature has gone up dramatically, but Dr. Rodgers still wants to keep him on oxygen for a little bit longer. I even got to hold him just now."

"You did?" Carly asked through tears.

"Yeah. I asked if you had seen him, but you can't be moved because of your stitches and he can't be moved from the one room. I got to hold him for like a half hour or so, and he is so beautiful. He is absolutely perfect."


	32. Chapter 32

**I want to thank ShelbyR, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, CMPunkluver, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, nic-002001, GoddessWriteroftheNight, BournePriceless54, MrsRKOCena, I'mxAxRockstar, KimmieCena, ashleyorton and Krista Hardy for the great reviews!**

A few days past since Alex was born, and Carly still hadn't been able to see him. Carly was still in the hospital due to difficult labor, and was very anxious to see her son. When Ted walked into Carly's room that Wednesday morning, he chuckled to see Carly look bored. "What's the matter?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm bored. There isn't any good shows on in the morning," she whined. "Has Dr. Rodgers said anything about me or Alex being released?"

"Nothing yet babe," he replied as they both heard a knock on the door. Then, Dr. Rodgers poppped her head in through the door. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Carly said smiling. Dr. Rodgers then took a seat on the opposite side of the bed from where Ted was sitting. "I have some very good news to share!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ted asked anxiously.

"Well...first of all, Alex is doing tremendous. We moved him to the regular nursery to see how he would do breathing on his own, and he is doing great. I want to keep him for a few more days, but I think he will be ready to go home by the weekend."

"That is awesome to hear," Ted exclaimed as he glanced at Carly, who had the biggest smile on her face.

"By the way Carly, you will be released the same day as Alex."

"That's good to hear!" Carly exclaimed.

"So, the next question is...would you like to go see your son?" Dr. Rodgers asked.

"Absolutely!" Carly exclaimed. Dr. Rodgers then got a wheelchair while Ted helped Carly out of bed. Carly was a little wobbly as she walked to the chair, mainly because she really hadn't been out of bed since the birth.

Dr. Rodgers then wheeled Carly out of the room and down the hall, Ted following close behind. They all reached the room within moments, and Dr. Rodgers brought Ted and Carly into a small room adjacent to the nursery.

"I will be right back," Dr. Rodgers said as she left Ted and Carly alone.

As the door shut, Ted pulled a chair close to Carly. "So...are you ready to finally hold our son?" Ted asked as he took Carly's hand in his.

"I have been ready since the day he was born! Tell me...who does he look like the most?"

"I think he looks like you," Ted said as he quickly pecked Carly's lips. Just then, they both heard the door open, and Dr. Rodgers walked in. Carly couldn't help but tear up as Dr. Rodgers handed her her infant son.

"Take as much time as you need," Dr. Rodgers said as she walked toward the door.

"Oh my God, he is so beautiful!" Carly exclaimed. Ted smirked as he kissed Carly's cheek. "Thank you," he said.

Carly looked at Ted confused. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For giving me this awesome birthday gift...for making me a dad. I will admit, its the best feeling in the world. I don't think I have loved you more than I do right now."

Carly couldn't help but smile. "I love you too," she said as they quickly kissed, and then Carly turned her attention back to Alex. "You know what Ted. I think your wrong."

"What am I wrong about?" he asked.

"You said earlier that Alex looks like me. I see all of you, especially his eyes."

Ted looked down at his son, and smiled. He could definietly tell Alex had his eyes, and maybe his nose. There was no denying that Alex was his son.

The week seemed to fly by, and before they knew it, Ted and Carly were finally able to bring Alex home. "Do you think Alex will like his safari room?" Carly asked as they turned down the street they lived on.

Ted chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure he will. Alex is a pretty easy going baby." The last few days they were in the hospital, Alex would stay in Carly's room, and he was an easy going baby, only crying when he is hungry or dirty.

As they pulled into the driveway, Ted and Carly both noticed all the cars in the drivweay. "What's going on?" Carly asked.

"I honestly don't know," he said. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

Carly watched Ted walk into the house, and when he opened the door, he was definietly surprised by all the people waiting for them. "Surprise!"

"What is this?" Ted asked, smiling.

"We wanted to give you a welcome home party," Jan said as she hugged her son. "Where are Carly and Alex?"

"They are still in the Durango. I didn't know what was going on, so I told them to stay outside."

Just then, Carly walked inside with Alex, and was equally surprised. Carly and Ted hugged their family and friends and thanked them while Alex was being passed around like a hot potato. "Now this should have happened at the hospital," Carly giggled as she talked with Randy's wife, Sam.

"Don't worry, it won't slow down. Trust me," she exclaimed. "So, how does it feel to be a mom?"

"The best feeling in the world. It really hasn't set in yet, probably because I didn't get to see him right away in the hospital. But, I'm sure it will all sink in within the next few days."

"How is Ted liking being a dad?"

Before Carly could answer, Ted walked in the kitchen to grab a bottle out of the free case the hospital had given them. He smiled at the both of them and walked out of the room. "He is so good with Alex. They instantly bonded," Carly said proudly.

Several hours later, after all their guests had left, Carly had just gotten out of the shower, and noticed it was pretty quiet. After she got into her pajamas, she walked around, and when she walked into the nursery, she couldn't help but smile. Ted was in the rocker with Alex, both sound asleep. She pulled open the dresser drawer open as quiet as she could, and pulled out a blanket to throw across them. As soon as she got the blanket settled, she kissed the top of Alex's head, and Ted's cheek. "I love you guys," she whispered as she walked out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

**I want to thank nic-002001, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, ashleyorton, MrsRKOCena, I'mxAxRockstar, GoddessWriteroftheNight, ShelbyR, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena, Krista Hardy, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and Hailey Egan for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: A shout out goes to GoddessWriteroftheNight for her help on the ideas for the chapter! You are awesome!**

**1 Month Later**

As Carly was in the living room rocking and burping Alex, she noticed Ted pull into the driveway, and giggled when he literally ran inside the house. He had just had a meeting with Stephanie about his return, and obviously it went well.

"Carly!"

"I'm in the living room," Carly replied as she tried once again to get Alex to burp.

Ted burst in the room, and placed a bruising kiss on Carly's lips, and then kissed Alex's head.

"I'm guessing your meeting with Stephanie went well?"

"It went very well," Ted said as he began to pace back and forth in the room. "You know how I'm face now, and got my ass kicked before I left right?"

"Right..."

"Well, I'm going to make my return at the Royal Rumble, and there is going to be a hype who is going to be Randy Orton's mystery opponent for the WWE Championship."

"Your going to be the mystery partner?" Carly asked excited.

"Yep, and I'm also going to win!"

"Babe, that is great!" Carly said as she stood up and jumped into Ted's waiting arms. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you," he said as he kissed her once more. "I am beyond excited!"

"Well, you should be. You deserve it."

"By the way," Ted said as he took Alex from Carly's arms, "I talked with John today. The guys want to come down and throw me a belated bachelor party."

"Well, we did elope, and its kind of tradition for the groom to have a bachelor party, so don't sound so nervous!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Carly chuckled. "Like I said, its kind of tradition. Besides, Jill and Christy called, and want to throw me a bachelorette party."

That weekend, as Carly did her make up, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She wasn't nervous because of what her friends, sister and sisters-in-law were going to do, but nervous because this was really the first time she was going to leave Alex for the evening."

"I don't know about this, Ted. What if something happens?" Carly asked as she fastened her necklace.

"Oh don't worry, Alex will be just fine, and you know that my parents are going to take good care of him. This is our night to have fun." Ted reminded her.

Before Carly could respond, the doorbell rang. They knew it wasn't Ted and Jan, because they were already downstairs with Alex. When Ted opened the door, John, Randy, Cody, and his brothers were all on the porch. "Come on Ted, let's get this party started!" Brett exclaimed.

Ted then turned to Carly, and pecked her lips. "You have fun tonight."

"You too. Love you," Carly said as she kissed him once again.

"I love you too," Ted replied as he was literally dragged out the door.

Christy, Jill, Maria and Eve came to pick up Carly within moments after Ted left, and they also had to drag Carly out the door, mainly because she didn't want to leave Alex behind. Christy drove to her and Mike's house, where alot of food and alot of alcohol were waiting for them.

Within a few hours, Carly had loosened up, and was having fun dancing with her friends. "Ok Carly, we have a little surprise for you!" Jill exclaimed as she took Carly's hand and dragged her to the middle of the living room. "What is it?" Carly asked cautiously.

Just then, a male stripper burst through the door, and even though her friends and family were laughing as he inched closer to Carly, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Carly then got up from her chair. "You know, Jill is the newest bride in this house. You should pay more attention to her," she said as she grabbed her purse. "Here's even a $20 bill to do it."

While Jill happily accepted the attention, Carly walked back over to her friends. "We didn't know you would be upset by the stripper," Maria said. "We're sorry!"

"That's ok, no big deal. I would prefer to see only one man naked. I have never really liked the idea of strippers."

Half way across town, the guys were hanging out in John, Randy and Cody's hotel room, and everyone was trashed. Ted was hammered the hardest. He stumbled his way over to where John, Randy, Cody and some other guys were hanging out and wrapped his arms around them. "Guys, this party is the best!" he slurred. "Thanks for getting me out of the house!"

"No problem," Cody chuckled.

"Listen, you can barely stand," Brett said, "Do you want us to call Carly and have her pick you up?"

"Psh!" Ted said, waving his hand in the air. "She's probably just as hammered as me. I am so hammered!" he chuckled as he walked away.

His friends all chuckled as John heard a knock on the door. "Go get Ted in the middle of the room. I bet that is our special surprise!" he said with a grin on his face.

Mike and Brett successfully got Ted in the middle of the room, and all their jaws dropped when a beautiful blonde walked up toward them. "You must be the groom!" she said flirtacious.

"You guys got Carly to be my stripper!" Ted exclaimed as he began to enjoy the young woman's dancing. "I didn't know you had it in you baby!"

"Ted, that's not Carly!" Randy said.

"Yeah, my name is-your Ted Dibiase! You are one of my favorite wrestlers!"

"I better be. I'm your husband damn it!" Ted exclaimed as he crashed his lips on the un-suspecting blonde. She was surprised at first, but after quickly realizing he was a good kisser, she began to kiss back.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they watched the make out session become more heated, with Ted's hands starting to wonder places they shouldn't have. Randy then pulled Ted and the blonde apart while Cody showed the stripper the door.

"Randy, what the hell do you think your doing?" Ted asked. "What's wrong with kissing my wife?"

"She wasn't your wife dumbass! Your wife is across town at her own bachelorette party. That was some stripper named Lola." John exclaimed.


	34. Chapter 34

**I really want to thank xoxoLiveLifexoxo, ShelbyR, KimmieCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, I'mxAxRockstar, nic-002001, GoddessWriteroftheNight, ashleyorton, BournePriceless54 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

The next morning, Randy, Cody and John all woke up before Ted. After they all took asprin to nurse their headaches, they went in search of Ted, and couldn't help but laugh when they found him passed out by a toilet.

"Should we wake him up nice?" Cody asked, with a devilish grin.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun!" Randy said sarcastically as knelt down at Ted's level. "WAKE UP!" he screamed.

Ted sat straight up, almost hitting the toilet along the way as everyone chuckled. "You guys are asses!" he groaned as he grabbed his head. "Alcohol is bad! Alcohol is very bad!"

"You seemed to like it last night," John reminded him.

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night."

Cody, Randy and John all exchanged glances, and decided it was best to tell him. "Umm...actually, you made out with the stripper," Randy said.

Ted laughed out loud as he was finally able to stand on his own. "Haha, yeah right. Why would I do something like that?"

"You did it because you were hammered. When she came into the room, you instantly thought it was Carly, and when she said you were her favorite wrestler, you began to kiss her."

Ted's eyes widened, and his friends knew that he started remembering the events. "Oh no! Why didn't you guys stop me?"

"You seriously thought it was Carly," John said as they all left the bathroom and went into the kitchen for some water. "We tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen. We had to literally pull you guys apart."

"Oh no," Ted groaned as he buried his head into his hands. "How do you think Carly is going to react?"

"Well whatever you do, I think its best you tell her," Randy stated as everyone nodded in agreement. "Don't try and hide it because you know she will be even more pissed if she finds out later...and they always find out!"

"You never know, if you tell her up front, she might not hurt you as hard," Cody stated.

A couple hours later, Carly was folding some of Alex's clothes in the living room when she heard a car pull up. Just then, the front door opened, and smiled when Randy walked in, and wanted to laugh when Ted walked in....with a major hangover.

"Wow, it looks like someone had alot of fun," Carly said as she walked up to the guys.

"Yeah, a little to much," Ted said as he kissed Carly's cheek. She was kind of surprised that he didn't kiss her on the lips, but really didn't think alot of it.

"Well, what matters is we survived the night and are in one piece this morning," Randy said as he slapped Ted on the shoulder. "Well, I'm going to get going. I have to check out, and go home to my wife...whom I love," Randy said as he glanced at Ted. Carly noticed the glance.

"Thanks for bringing him home in one piece," Carly said as she walked Randy out the door.

"No problem. I'll see you guys soon."

After shutting the door, Carly walked back into the living room, and giggled when Ted was sprawled out on the couch. "No offense, but you look like hell."

"I feel like hell," he replied. "Where is Alex?"

"He's upstairs napping. Do you want anything to eat?"

Ted immediately grabbed his stomach, and looked like he could throw up. "Babe, please don't mention food."

"Sorry...do you want something to drink?"

"I would take a big glass of ice water."

"Alright I can do that," Carly said as she walked into the kitchen. "So, what was with that serious glance Randy gave you?"

"Oh you noticed that?"

"Yeah," she said as she came back into the living room and set the glass in front of Ted.

Ted then slowly sat up as Carly sat closely next to him. He took one drink and stared at the hardwood floor. "Well...something happened last night."

"What?" Carly asked.

"Well, there was a stripper..."

"Yeah I had one to, but couldn't stand the thought of him dancing on me, and I even gave him money to go dance with Jill. I told Maria and Eve that I just never have liked strippers and only wanted to see one man naked."

After hearing that, Ted knew this was going to be harder to say. "Now, I'm sorry, I interrupted your story. Go on..."

Ted took a deep breath. "Well, when the stripper walked closer to me, I thought she was you. I called her Carly, and then she recognized me and said I was her favorite wrestler. Then, I told her I better be because I was her, meaning your, husband and..."

"And what Ted?" Carly asked nervously.

"I kissed her. I guess we were only kissing a few seconds before Randy and Cody pulled us apart."

Ted finally looked up from the floor, and when he glanced at Carly, he could see the hurt in her eyes. She was trying to fight back tears. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No. I don't remember it, but Cody kicked her out once we were pulled apart. If it makes you feel any better, I woke up next to a toilet," he said, trying to make her smile. It didn't work.

Just then, they both heard Alex start to whimper and cry. "I...umm...I'm going to get Alex," Carly whispered as she headed up the stairs, not making eye contact with Ted.

Ted sighed as he watched her go up the stairs, and could tell a tear had fallen down her cheek as she wiped it away. "She's mad. She has every right to be mad." he said out loud.

He then followed her upstairs and followed her into the nursery. When he walked in, her back was to him, standing at the changing table changing Alex. He could feel her flinch when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Babe, I'm really sorry. Can we talk about this?"

When Carly turned around, Ted could really see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want to talk right now. I have alot of stuff to do," she said as she walked out of the room, leaving Ted alone in the nursery.


	35. Chapter 35

**I want to thank KimmieCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, nic-002001, Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox, GoddessWriteroftheNight and ashleyorton for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: This is my second story to hit over 300 reviews, and I am super excited! Everyone who has reviewed, read or put One True Love in their favorites are truly awesome!**

To say there wasn't tension in the Dibiase household was like saying the sky was pink-obviously not true. Ted tried over and over all morning to talk to Carly, but she wouldn't have anything to do with it. Finally after lunch, Alex had layed back down, and Ted found his wife in their bedroom sorting laundry.

"Carly?"

Carly only stopped what she was doing and glanced at Ted standing in the door way, and then started sorting laundry again. Ted then walked closer, and tried to pull Carly into his arms. "Don't!" she exclaimed.

"Can we please talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Carly asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Do you want to talk about how you cheated on me last night? Or how I have never been so hurt in my life? You take your pick! When you told me you kissed her...I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. This hurts alot worse than when you didn't believe me about Kristen's fake pregnancy."

"Listen baby, if I could take back what I did last night I would...but obviously I can't. Like I told you earlier, I was hammered and didn't know what the hell I was doing. I know I told you that I thought she looked like you, but as I replay the situation in my mind today...it isn't true. You are far more beautiful than she was."

Carly couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Nice line. Obivously she reminded you of me for some reason. What was it, her boobs?"

"Of course not Carly," Ted said as he ran his hand over his head. "Listen, I'm going to take Alex out for the afternoon, and I'm going to try and find a way for you to believe me, and to tell you how sorry I am."

"Why do you need to take Alex with you?"

"I'm taking Alex with me because he is part of my plan. Don't worry, I'm not going to kidnap him," Ted said sarcastically.

Carly followed Ted into the hallway, and watched him change Alex, and grab his diaper bag. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Carly knew it would be no use to try and stop him. He was stubborn, and once he made up his mind about something, there was no use to try and stop it. A couple of hours past, and Ted still not had returned. As Carly was doing some cleaning in the kitchen, she heard a knock on the door, and tried to smile when Jill came through the door.

"Hey Carly, what's up?" Jill asked.

"Everything," Carly muttered.

"Is everything ok? Did you have a fight with Ted?"

Carly smirked, finally making eye contact with Jill. "Ted told me this morning when he got home that he cheated on me last night."

Jill was shocked. "He cheated on you?! What happened?"

"I guess he was hammered last night, and the guys surprised him with a stripper. As the stripper got closer, I guess she recognized Ted, and he thought it was me...and he grabbed her and kissed her," Carly explained as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Wow."

"Yeah. He said it didn't last very long because Randy and Cody pulled them apart and then kicked her out. He's tried all morning to talk about it, but I'm just to angry and hurt to listen."

Jill then pulled Carly into a hug as she finally broke down and cried. "Now I'm taking Ted's side, but maybe you should listen to what he has to say."

"What? Why?"

"I know it's not an excuse, but Ted was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. You know as much as I do that if Ted was sober he wouldn't even think about doing something like that to you. He loves you way to much, and wouldn't do anything to jepordize his family with you and Alex. Maybe, just try and listen to see what he has to say."

Just then, they both heard the garage door open, and watched as Ted walked in. "Hey Jill," he said, fidgeting with his hands.

"Hey. Is my nephew at my house?" she asked. Carly then shot a glare at Jill.

"You knew about this?"

"I only knew that something happened. I didn't know that Ted kissed the stripper. He called Brett while I was still at home and asked if Alex could spend the night."

"Alex is spending the night?" Carly asked cautiously.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," Ted said. "Yes, he is with Brett right now, and my surprise is ready."

"Alright then I am out of here," Jill said as she grabbed her keys. "Carly, remember what I said-listen to what he has to say."

Carly only nodded as Jill walked out the door. After the door shut, Ted and Carly stood in the kitchen silent for a few moments. Then Carly noticed Ted had something hidden behind his back, and couldn't help but grin as he pulled out a bouquet of pink roses.

"They are beautiful, thank you," Carly said as he handed her the flowers.

"Your welcome. Would you mind coming with me please? Like I told Jill, my surprise for you is ready." Ted asked as he extended his hand.

Carly thought about it for a moment, but ultimately slipped her hand in Ted's, and he couldn't help but smile when she did. They were soon on the road, not really saying anything.

"THank you for coming with me," Ted finally said as he got closer to the center of town.

"Your welcome. Besides...you know how nosy I get when I know that I have a surprise."

Ted smiled, and as he turned down another street, he reached in the glove compartment and pulled out a scarf. "Will you please put this over your eyes?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see where I'm driving," he said with a grin. Carly thought about it for a moment, but ultimately did as she was asked. After what seemed like forever, Ted stopped driving.

"How am I going to get out?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"I am going to help you out," Ted replied as he walked over to the passenger side and grabbed Carly's hands. He kept a hold of her hands as they walked through the doors, and when the elevator doors opened, Carly giggled.

"I know we are somewhere with an elevator."

Ted chuckled and lovingly squeezed her hand, and after a few more moments stepped off the elevator. Ted and Carly then walked down the hallway, and soon stopped.

"We're here," he whispered as he took the room key out of his pocket. He couldn't help but feel nervous as they walked inside. "Okay...you can open your eyes.

When Carly took off the scarf, she couldn't help but gasp. The hotel room was only lit by candle light, and there was another boquet of roses waiting for her on a table, along with a bottle of champagne.

"Wow!" Carly exclaimed. "This is beautiful!"

"Do you remember the last time I did something like this for you?" Ted asked as he wrapped his arms around Carly's waist from behind.

"Hmm...I think it was the night of your senior prom, wasn't it?"

"Yep. That was the night I knew for sure I was in love with you."

Carly's face softened as Ted walked around her, and pulled her even closer. "Carly, listen....I am so so sorry for last night. I promise that it is the first and only time its going to happen, and I would never do anything to break up our family. I love you and Alex WAY to much. I wish I could take away the hurt I have caused you, but promise to work hard everyday till it does go away. I love you and only you."

Carly smiled, and Ted wrapped his arms tighter around Carly as he felt her arms around his neck. "I love you too," she whispered as she stood on tip toe, and placed a long soft kiss on Ted's waiting lips.


	36. Chapter 36

**I want to thank gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, GoddessWriteroftheNight, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, MusicLuver22, Krista Hardy, xoxoLiveLifexoxo, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and Kimmie Cena for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

Ted and Carly still stood in the middle of the room after a few minutes kissing, and then Ted tried to deepen the kiss. To his surprise, Carly let him. He then picked her up in his arms, and carefully laid her down in the middle of the bed.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"So...does this mean I'm forgiven?" Ted asked hopeful.

"No."

Carly could see the hurt in Ted's eyes. "Oh. Ok."

Carly couldn't help but giggle. "You didn't let me finish. Your not totally forgiven, but this was a good start. After awhile, I think I will be able to. You just have to give me a little time."

"Alright that sounds fair," he replied, nodding his head. Ted then leaned down and softly kissed Carly again, and was surprised she instantly deepened the kiss.

"Wait a minute...we probably can't do anything can we?" Ted asked as he began to roll off Carly.

Carly then grabbed his shirt to prevent him from going anywhere. "Who says so?"

"I thought your doctor said we can't make love until you have your one month check up....to make sure you were healing properly."

Carly's smile then turned evil. "Well...I was actually at the doctor this morning before you came home. She says I'm doing very well, and healing properly. She also gave me the ok."

Ted didn't need to hear anything more as he leaned down and passionately kissed Carly once more, making up for lost time. Several hours past, and Ted and Carly lay in comfortable silence, holding each other close in bed, both extremely exhausted. Ted then happen to glance at the little alarm clock in the room. "Wow, its already 2AM."

Carly giggled as she looked up at Ted, and softly kissed his bare chest. "Time flies when your busy."

"Very true, very true," Ted replied as he held Carly close. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms and if he had his choice, he would never let go.

Carly then wiggled out of his embrace, and sat up, resting against the head board. When Ted noticed that she looked like she had something to say, he also sat up. "Is something on your mind babe?"

"Well...I want to try and explain why I reacted the way I did."

"Carls, you had every right to react the way you did. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Well...I just want to get this off my chest. Ted...when you told me about the stripper, I felt like I had just gotten kicked in the stomach. I was hurt. I was angry. My one worst fear came true when you told me you cheated on me. I wanted to leave with Alex and never come back, and cancel our ceremony...but something was stopping me."

"What was it?" Ted asked as he took Carly's hand.

"The fact that I love you. I mean I have to give you credit: you flat out told me what happened and didn't have to find out from another source. Your doing nice romantic gestures like tonight to try to make up for it. I also know that you were drunk, and when you are hammered...you do things out of the ordinary. But, I know that we will get through this, and I know it won't happen again."

"No, it won't happen again," Ted said confidently. "Like I told you earlier, I love you and Alex way to much, and I'm glad you didn't walk out the door. THat would have killed me," Ted said as he kissed Carly's forehead. "By the way, you never told me what you want Santa to bring you for Christmas!"

Carly couldn't help but giggle as she once again snuggled into Ted's arms. "Surprise me! You know I'm not picky. What do you want Mrs. Claus to bring you?"

Ted pursed his lips, thinking for a minute. "I need to replace alot of things I take on the road, like some new books or an MP3 player. Otherwise, you know I like accessories for my truck."

"Alright I have a few ideas floating around in my head," Carly said as Ted leaned down and kissed Carly passionately once more.

The next afternoon, while Carly and Alex were at home, Ted snuck away to do some Christmas shopping with his brothers. "So, are things good again between you guys?" Brett asked as the three of them walked down the hallway of the mall.

"Yes they are. Carly admitted she hasn't totally forgiven me yet, but at least we are talking and not ignoring each other," Ted said as he stopped in front of a jewelery store window display.

"Did you find something for Carly?" Mike asked.

"I don't know what to get her. I want to do something that can incorporate Alex, but I just don't know what." Ted said as they all walked into the store and started looking around in the cases.

"Hello, can I help you guys find anything?" the associate asked.

"I'm just kind of looking, thank you," Ted said politely.

Within a half hour of looking, Brett found a diamond necklace for Jill, and Mike already found Christy's gift, but Ted was still empty handed. "I never realized finding a Christmas gift would be so hard," Ted exclaimed.

Then, Ted realized Brett was looking at a pamplet with birthstone and Mother's rings and necklaces. "Brett, can I see that for a minute?"

Brett handed the piece of paper to Ted, and as he skimmed over it, a grin spread across his face. Still holding the piece of paper, he walked up to the same sales associate. "Ma'am, what can you tell me about this?" he asked, pointing to a certain piece of jewelery.

A couple of hours later, Ted came home, and smiled when he saw Carly and Alex in the kitchen. "Hi babe," he exclaimed as he quickly kissed Carly and then turned his attention to Alex. "Hi big guy! Have you been a good boy for mommy?"

"Of course he has. So...did you have a successful shopping trip with your brothers?"

"I'm not telling," Ted said smiling.

"Please?" Carly asked, sticking out her lower lip.

"Hmmm...nope, you have to wait until Christmas," Ted said as he kissed her cheek, and giggled when she started to pout. "Oh don't worry-Christmas isn't that far away."


	37. Chapter 37

**I want to thank ShelbyR, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, BournePriceless54, xoxoLiveLifexoxo, KimmieCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, GoddessWriteroftheNight, nic-002001 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews.**

**Christmas Eve Night**

When Ted walked into the living room late Christmas Eve night, he couldn't help but smile. He found Carly adjusting some ornaments on the tree, and couldn't help but think she looked even more beautiful against the tree lights.

"I brought you some hot chocolate babe," he finally said, causing Carly to jump a little.

She turned around and smiled as she watched Ted walk closer to her. She happily accepted the hot mug, and kissed Ted in return. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome," he replied as they both got comfortable on the couch, enjoying the quiet and peaceful evening. "Can you believe only one more week and we will be married!" Ted exclaimed after a few minutes of silence.

Carly glanced at Ted with a confused look on her face. "Umm...if you haven't already noticed we are already married."

"I know, but when we got married in Vegas it was just so fast. Now, we will have a real ceremony and get to celebrate with our family and friends."

Carly chuckled. "Yeah, its going to be lots and lots of fun! By the way...do you want your Christmas present tonight?"

"You want to exchange presents tonight?" Ted asked as he watched Carly walk toward the tree, and return to the couch with a big gift bag.

"Sure, why not. Here," she said as she handed him the bag.

Ted wasted no time pulling out the tissue paper, and chuckled at the contents. He pulled out new seat covers for his truck, a car washing kit, a brand new MP3 player, a couple of books and a new pair of sunglasses. "Thank you babe, I love it all," he said as he leaned foward and pecked Carly's lips.

"I wasn't entirely sure what size to get the seat covers, but I do have the receipt if you want to take them back."

"No, I think they'll be ok," Ted said as he glanced at them one more time. He then put everything back in the gift bag, and also walked toward the tree to retrieve a small gift bag. "Here is half your present."

"I can't have the other half?" Carly asked, sticking out her lower lip.

"I want you to open that half when my family comes over tomorrow morning. Go ahead and open it."

Carly did as she was asked, and squealed when she pulled out some of her favorite Victoria Secret body lotions and sprays and a gift certificate to a day spa. "Ah, I love it! Thank you!"

"Your forgetting something...it's at the bottom of the bag." Ted said. Carly then dug further into the bag, and gasped when she pulled out a new black nightie. "Wow, its beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Now you know why I wanted you to open that tonight," Ted whispered as he began to nip at Carly's neck. She sat there enjoying the torture for a moment, and then stood up, and brought the gift bag with her as she started up the stairs.

Ted was confused as he watched her. "Where are you going?"

Carly stopped in the middle of the stairway and leaned over the banister. "I'm going in our bedroom to try my stuff on. Aren't you coming?" she asked with a seductive smile, and giggled when Ted came running up the stairs after her.

The next morning, Carly couldn't help but get up early. She loved Christmas, and as she looked outside a huge smile grew across her face. "Merry Christmas baby," Ted whispered as he wrapped his muscular arms around her trim waist.

"Merry Christmas," she exclaimed as she leaned back and kissed Ted's cheek. "Look outside! It's snowing! I love it when its a white Christmas."

Just then, they both heard Alex start to wake up, and went to get him from his room. "Merry Christmas buddy!" Carly exclaimed as she kissed the infant's cheek.

"I bet Santa brought you alot of cool stuff and left it under the tree," Ted said as he took Alex after Carly changed him.

"Do you think we went overboard with him? I mean he's only a month old," Carly said as they all went into the living room and sat in front of the tree.

"Carls, this is his first Christmas..."

"That he isn't going to remember," Carly interrupted. She then giggled as Alex wrapped his tiny fist around her finger and he gazed at the lights. Ted then brought all of his presents closer and started opening them.

Within a few minutes, some clothes and lots of toys and even a rocking horse that he won't use at least for another year were all unwrapped. "Well, I guess we should all start getting ready. Mom and Dad and everyone will be here soon," Ted said as he started throwing away the wrapping paper.

"What about my other half of my gift?" Carly asked hopeful.

Ted chuckled. "Not yet!"

A couple hours, the house was filled with Ted Sr. and Jan, Brett and Jill, and Mike and Christy. "This is a terrific breakfast!" Jill exclaimed.

"Thank you very much!" Carly said with pride. It was the first time she had cooked for a large number of people, and glad it all worked out. "So, Jill, what did you get for Christmas?"

"I got a beautiful diamond necklace. How about you Christy?"

"I got some of my favorite Victoria Secret lotions and perfume," Christy replied.

"I love Victoria Secret lotions!" Carly exclaimed. As the girls continued to gossip, Mike, Ted and Brett couldn't help but chuckle. "So...did Carly like the ring?" Brett asked.

"Shhh! I haven't given it to her yet. I decided to wait until everyone was here to give it to her."

Soon breakfast was over, and everyone crowded around the Christmas tree. Carly chuckled at all the toys Alex received, and happen to glance at Ted when he got up from his seat. "Ok guys, there is one last present, and its for Carly," he said as he started looking under the tree.

"Yay, my other half of my gift!"

"What else did you get?" Christy asked.

"Umm...some lotions and spray and a gift certificate to a day spa," she replied as Ted walked closer to her. She purposely left out the black nightie that was now in the dresser-Ted's parents didn't need to know that.

"Merry Christmas Carly," Ted said as he handed her the small gift bag. Carly smiled as she handed Alex to his dad, and when she opened the bag, she instantly saw the small jewelery box. "Ooh its some kind of jewelry!" she exclaimed as she winked at Ted.

When she opened the tiny box, her jaw dropped to the ground. "Oh my God! Ted its beautiful!"

"It's a Mother's ring," he explained as he took the ring and placed on her right middle finger. "As you can see, there is the November and May birthstones at the top and our names. Right underneath is Alex's name with another November birthstone. If we ever have another baby, their birthstone and name can be easily added."

Carly instantly wrapped her arms around Ted, but carefully considering he still had Alex in his arms. "Thank you so much," she said. "I love it and I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Late that night, after everyone had left, Ted and Carly laid exhausted in their bed. "Ted, can I ask you something?" Carly asked as she rubbed her hand up and down his bare chest.

"Sure babe. You can ask me anything."

"Would you have thought at the beginning of the year that by this time we would be married and have a baby?" she asked as she glanced up at Ted. He smiled at her.

"Honestly...no, but I always wished that this would happen. Did you know what my new year's resolution last year was?"

"What?"

"It was to quit being a pussy, and finally tell you how much I love you."

Carly grinned as she scooted herself up to lay her head in the crook of Ted's neck. "What's your new years resolution for this year?"

"To make you happy. And to be the best father I possibly can."

"Well, in my opinion, I would say that you've already accomplished that," she said as Ted leaned down for a long soft kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

**I want to thank Krista Hardy, ShelbyR, KimmieCena, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, xoxoLiveLifexoxo and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

**December 30**

"Carly, are you dressed yet?" her mom Marlene called.

"Just about," she replied as the sales associate finished zipping her dress. Carly, Marlene, Jan and Ashley were all at the bridal boutique for one final dress fitting, and for most of the women, it would be the first time in seeing Carly in her dress.

Just then, Carly walked out of the fitting room and twirled in front of everyone as she heard everyone gasp and smile. She had decided on a simple vanilla colored strapless gown with beading on the bodice, and decided at the last minute to add a dark red sash, the same as the bridesmaids, around her waist in honor of Christmas. "So...what do you think?" she asked.

"Honey, you look beautiful!" Marlene exclaimed as she gave her daughter a hug.

"You definietly picked a beautiful gown!" Jan said.

"I agree with everyone. I think Ted is going to love it!" Ashley told her sister.

"You think so?"

"Of course. And I think he's going to like it so much that he will want to rip right off!" she exclaimed, causing the group of women to laugh out loud.

The group of women soon left the boutique, and when Carly got home, saw Ted in the bedroom getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. "Hey babe!" he exclaimed when she walked into the room.

"Hi," she said as she gave Ted a passionate kiss before heading to the walk in closet.

"Wow, now that isn't something you can just walk away from."

Carly giggled as she walked back into the bedroom, attempting to zip up her strapless dress. "I know it, and normally I would let you finish, but we have to be somewhere in a half hour."

"Yeah yeah," Ted said sarcastically. Carly giggled when she heard the disappointment in his voice. "That was really nice how Ashley's boyfriend is watching Alex during the rehearsal."

"I know it," Carly replied as the doorbell rang. "Speaking of the devil."

Carly sprinted down the stairs, and when she opened the door, Ashley's boyfriend, Chris stood in front of her. "Hey Chris. Thanks alot for babysitting for a couple of hours!"

"Hey no problem," he replied as he walked inside. "Where is the little guy?"

"Right here," Ted said as he walked down the stairs with the chubby infant in his arms. "Say hi Chris!" he said in a baby voice.

"Alright, well we are going to be at the Hilton Hotel obviously because that is where the ceremony is going to be, and we both have our cell phones," Carly explained as Ted helped her with her coat. "The rehearsal dinner should start around 7:30 in the Hilton's dining room. Alex's car seat and diaper bag are all sitting by the door-just make sure to pack a bottle or two when you guys leave."

"Alright, I think I can handle it," Chris said. Ted and Carly then left the house and headed toward the hotel. At first Carly didn't like the idea of having her ceremony in a hotel ballroom, but obviously the church didn't do wedding ceremonies during the week.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Ted asked as he grabbed Carly's hand.

"I am beyond excited! Mom took my dress back to the hotel, and everyone thought it was beautiful!"

"Can I ask what it looks like?" Ted asked with a mischeivous grin.

"Sorry, that isn't going to happen."

Within the hour, the rehearsal went well, as everyone was told where to stand and how long the ceremony was going to last. Soon, they were all sitting down to dinner, and as soon as drinks were served, Ted Sr. was the first to clinck his glass.

"I would like to start the toasts off tonight. First, I want to say congratulations to Ted and Carly. Even though you guys are already married and renewing your vows tomorrow, I'm sure I can speak for alot of us here tonight that it feels like your actual ceremony...mainly because most of us weren't there," he said as everyone chuckled. "Carly, you have been apart of this family since you were a teenager, and I can honestly say that Jan and I have not seen Ted as happy as he is since you guys have gotten together, and we are even prouder of the beautiful grandson you gave us. Ted and Carly, on behalf of Jan, we wish you lots of luck and happiness in the many years to come. We have no doubt you guys are going to make it. Congratulations!"

"Aww, thank you," Carly said as she stood up to hug Ted Sr., and giggled when Alex let out a few baby noises, almost in agreeance. As Best Man, Mike then stood up to start another speech, and Ted lovingly squeezed Carly's hand.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied, smiling.

The rest of the night was filled with a great dinner served by the hotel and more heartfelt speeches from friends and family. After dinner, everyone stayed in the bar area to have a couple of drinks. As Carly took a sip from her Fuzzy Navel,she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist. "Do you want to go take a walk?" Ted whispered.

"Sure."

Carly then slipped her hand into Ted's as they walked through the bar, through the lobby and ultimately outside. "Man it's cold!" she exclaimed.

Ted chuckled as he rubbed his hands up and down Carly's arms. "You know, I'm going to miss you tonight."

Carly smiled as she wrapped Ted's arms around her. "I'm going to miss you too tonight. You know technically we don't have to spend the night apart-we're already married."

"I know, but I thought you wanted to do the traditional thing."

"I did...and I still do. It'll probably be alot easier to get ready in the morning if you aren't around."

"Gee thanks," Ted said jokingly.

"You know what I mean!" Carly exclaimed as she playfully hit his arm. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony. Besides, my mom and Ashley already took Alex back to the house, so if I changed my mind at the last minute, they would probably kill me."

Ted chuckled as he kissed Carly's cheek. "Why don't we go back inside. It's too damn cold!"

"Alright," she replied as they headed back inside the hotel. Once they walked back into the lobby, Ted and Carly headed toward the hotel room he would eventually share with Randy and Cody later that night. Once in front of the door, Ted pulled Carly in for a kiss.

"Are you sure I should trust you to share a room with Randy and Cody? I remember what happened the last time," she asked sarcastically.

"Hey! You know that won't happen tonight."

"Baby, I'm just giving you a hard time," Carly said with a smile. "Sorry, I just had to do it."

"That's alright-I deserve it. As soon as I walk in that room, I'm going to head to bed. I'm going to need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

Carly smiled as she leaned in once again for a kiss. "I should probably get going. I want to see Alex before he goes to bed."

"Will you do me a favor? Will you give him a good night kiss for me?" Ted asked.

"Of course I will. Sleep well."

"Well, I'll try. I'll probably have to cuddle up to a pillow and pretend its you."

Carly chuckled. "I'm sure you will manage. I love you. See you tomorrow?"

"I love you too, and I will definietly see you tomorrow," Ted said as he kissed Carly one last time, and went inside the room after he watched Carly walk away. He genuinely couldn't wait for tomorrow.

About an hour later, Ted was about to fall asleep when he heard his phone beep. It was a picture message from Carly. When he looked at the picture, he couldn't help but chuckle. The picture was of Carly and Alex, both looking happy. _Good night daddy! We love you!_, was the message underneath. After Ted saved the picture and set it on his main wallpaper, he texted Carly back.

_Good night & sweet dreams. I love you guys too!_


	39. Chapter 39

**I want to thank Rossi's Lil Devil, ashleyorton, Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

**December 31**

The morning of the wedding was a very busy one in the DiBiase house. Carly felt a gentle tug in part of her hair as Ashley placed curls all around her head. She couldn't help but feel excited.

"Carly, I don't think that goofy smile has left your face since last night," Ashley pointed out as she put a few more curls in Carly's hair.

"I can't help it! I'm excited."

"You do know that your already married right?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

Carly looked up, and gave her older sister a 'duh' expression. "Yes I realize that! It's just...this is our ceremony to celebrate with our friends and family. In a way, this is our actual ceremony."

Just then, Marlene walked in the bedroom, all ready in her simple black dress, with baby Alex in her arms. "Alright, Carly, Mr. Alex is all set to watch his mommy and daddy get married."

Carly turned around in her chair once Ashley finished the last curl, and kissed the infant's cheek. "You look so handsome in your little infant tuxedo," she exclaimed as Jan walked into the room.

"Is everyone ready? The limos just pulled up."

"Yep!" Carly squealed. "Let's go get me married...again!"

The drive to the hotel was relatively short, and as Marlene glanced at Carly, she could see the jitters start to come out, and placed a hand on Carly's. "Calm down. Everything will be fine."

"I'm not nervous-just excited. By the way mom, thanks alot for watching Alex tonight."

"Your welcome. It is your wedding night after all-just be careful!" Marlene said with a raised eyebrow.

Carly chuckled as she glanced at her sleeping son in the car seat. "Don't worry. Ted and I don't want another baby until Alex is at least 2 years old."

The limo then came to a stop in front of the hotel, and Marlene climbed out first and then retrieved Alex. Then, Carly carefully stepped out, trying not to get her dress dirty. Carly walked up the stairs, and could see some of her guests already sitting down. Her bridesmaids, Maria, Mickie, Christy and Jill and Maid of Honor Ashley were already standing in the front entrance.

"Carly you look beautiful!" Mickie exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Thank you! All you girls look beautiful as well."

The music then began to play, and at the front of the ballroom, Mike, Brett, Reid, Cody and Randy all took their places next to the priest, and were soon joined by Ted. He smiled as the bridesmaids slowly walked up the aisle with their respective partners, and heard the aww's when Marlene and Jan walked up together with Alex, who was still napping.

Then the ballroom entrance doors closed, and the person playing the piano began to play the wedding march. The ushers re-opened the doors, and Carly began to walk toward Ted on the arm of her dad. As she walked closer, Ted began to tear up.

"I love you sweetheart," Ric whispered as he gave his youngest daughter a bear hug. He then winked at Ted, lightly slapped him on the shoulder and took his place behind Jeff and Marlene. Ted and Carly then linked arms, and took their respective places in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved it, we are gathered here today to renew the vows and love between Theodore and Carly," the priest began as Ted and Carly never took their eyes off each other. Carly even had to smirk when the priest said Theodore. The only person to ever call him that was herself.

"Theodore, will keep Carly as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you keep loving her in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

Ted nodded. "I will."

"Carly, will you keep Theodore as your lawfully wedded husband? Will you keep loving him in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I will," Carly responded through tears.

Since there were no rings to exchange, the priest then recited a short prayer. "By the power invested in me, and by the state of Mississippi, I pronounce still husband and wife. Theodore, you may kiss your bride."

Ted waisted no time in pulling Carly into his arms, passionately kissing her as their guests clapped. "I love you," Ted said in between kisses.

"I love you too...Theodore!" Carly said giggling as Ted scrunched his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. & Mrs. Theodore DiBiase!" the priest exclaimed as Ted and Carly walked down the aisle, smiles on their faces.

After about an hour of pictures, it was time for the reception and dinner. "I'm starving!" Carly exclaimed as she and Ted stayed outside the door while the rest of the wedding party were announced.

"I'm hungry too. I'm more ready for tonight though," he said, wiggling his eye brows.

"And who says your getting anything?" Carly asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on, we are going to have an empty house and no baby to take care of for the night."

Carly giggled as Ashley and Mike were announced. "By the way baby," Ted whispered as he began to kiss Carly's neck, "You look beautiful."

"Hey hey hey don't start that," Carly said, gently pushing him away. "You know we can't finish it now...and my neck is a weak spot. And thank you. You look handsome yourself."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce Mr & Mrs Ted DiBiase!" the DJ exclaimed as the guests started to cheer.

"At least he didn't call me Theodore," Ted said as he swooped a surprised Carly into his arms and the guests cheered even more as they walked into the reception area.

While everyone began to eat, Mike nervously stood up. "Ok I'm going to start the speeches," he said as he cleared his throat. Carly then gave Ted a questioning look.

"He's a little nervous," Ted told her.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming today to help celebrate Ted and Carly's special day. Carly, let me just say that we've known each since you were like 15 or 16, and I've always thought of you as my little sister. I always wanted a little sister, and you fit the description well. I can honestly say I haven't seen Ted this happy in a long, long time. As the oldest of the DiBiase brothers, I started getting tired of always winning the arguments," Mike said with a grin. "Carly, I'm leaving it up to you now. You are in charge of winning the arguements from now on. To Ted and Carly!"

Ted stood up and gave his brother a quick hug as Ashley stood up. "Ok, for those who don't know me, I am Ashley Flair, Carly's oldest sister. Umm...Carly has gone through some pretty traumatic events in her life, such as an abusive ex-boyfriend, getting into a serious car accident, and losing a sister earlier this year. Yet, through those tramautic events, one person always stood by her side...and that person was of course Ted. Ted, through all of the trying times, you never left Carly's side and was always there for her. That says alot about you. I wish you guys nothing but lots of luck and love for the future. I love you guys!" Ashley exclaimed through tears.

Carly got up from her seat, and hugged her sister while tearing up. "Thanks Ashley. I loved your speech."

"Your welcome, and thanks. Mom helped me on it."

The dance soon began, and Ted led Carly out to the floor while their song, (Everything I Do) I Do it For You, by Bryan Adams started. "This is the perfect song for us," Carly said as she and Ted held each other close.

"Do you remember when we decided this was 'our' song?"

Carly scrunched her face. "Umm, truthfully no."

"UH! Carly I'm hurt," he replied sarcastically. "Do you remember when you had just graduated high school and made me watch the Robin Hood movie that this is on?"

"Oh yeah. I said that it was our song because I would do anything for you, and vice versa. You acted all though and were like yeah whatever, but I could see you liked the idea."

"I still do babe," Ted said as they continued dancing. After a few more moments, he stopped dead in his tracks. "What's the matter?" Carly asked. "The song isn't over."

"It doesn't feel right-something is missing. I got it," he exclaimed as he walked off toward his mom. Carly glanced at some of her guests, who also looked confused, but when she turned her attention back to Ted, she couldn't help but smile. He was walking back toward her with their son in his arms.

Ted then wrapped his arms once again around Carly. "There. Now its perfect."

Jeff and Marlene soon left with Alex, and later the DJ got on the microphone. "Alright everyone, it is about 11:55PM, and you know that means we only have 5 minutes left! I know its cold, but if everyone would step outside on the balcony, there is one special surprise from the bride and groom."

Everyone reluctantly stepped out into the cold, but as it got closer to midnight, a fireworks show began to light up the sky. "5...4...3...2..1! Happy New Year everyone!" the DJ shouted to the guests as they continued to watch the fireworks.

Ted and Carly didn't even notice, as they held each other close, sharing a kiss. "Happy New Year," Ted said after the kiss was broken.

Carly smiled. "Happy New Year."


	40. Chapter 40

**I want to thank gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, Rossi's Lil Devil, ShelbyR21, ashleyorton, xoxLiveLifexox, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, Krista Hardy, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, GoddessWriteroftheNight and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews!**

**Night before Royal Rumble**

Ted and Carly had arrived in Houston only hours earlier, and after a quick love making session in the shower, they were holding each other close in bed. "I love you," Ted stated, breaking the few moments of silence.

"I love you too baby," she replied, hugging Ted tighter. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Carly was referring to Ted's return to the WWE's first pay-per-view of the year, and his comeback victory against Randy for the WWE title. "I'm more than ready. It's been nice being off with you and Alex, but I'm kind of glad to be getting back on the road and in front of the fans."

"Do you even think they remember you?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"Hopefully! Besides, after tomorrow night, I'm going to be their WWE champion!"

Carly smiled as propped herself on her elbow, and then glanced toward the play pen on the other end of the room. "What's your greatest accomplishment-becoming champion or your family?"

Ted kissed Carly's forehead. "Babe you know that answer. My greatest accomplishment is you and Alex. Why would you ask a question like that?"

Carly shrugged. "I know your excited for this, but it just seems like its been the only thing on your mind lately. I mean, every other word out of your mouth is about your match with Randy or the title. It's kind of like you have forgotten about us."

"Of course I haven't forgotten about you guys. I admit, it's been on my mind alot, but I'm just trying to focus and get ready for it. You of all people should know I do that. I mean we practically went through training together."

Carly only nodded as Ted went on. "Besides, there is no one I would rather have by my side tomorrow night and help me celebrate. I was even asked by more than one person to make sure and come early to the arena tomorrow so they can see you and the baby."

"Who asked you that?" Carly asked.

"Oh let's see, there was John, Randy, Mickie, Maria, Eve, Cody..."

Carly giggled. "I'm sorry. I guess I was a little sensitive."

Ted leaned down and softly kissed Carly. "I want you to know something. No matter how many titles I win or how often I'm gone, you guys are always my first priority. I love you and Alex like crazy," Ted said as Carly smiled softly.

"We love you too."

The next morning, as Alex played in the play pen, Carly got the diaper bag ready for the arena. "Let's see, the stroller is by the door. I put extra diapers in the bag and a couple of outfits. The bottles are in the little cooler hanging on the stroller. Am I missing anything?" Carly asked herself.

"Well, you might want the baby," Ted said as he walked up to Carly with the smiley infant in his arms.

"I couldn't forget you!" Carly told Alex as Ted handed her the baby. They soon got him dressed, and then were all ready to go.

The drive to the arena was relatively short, and soon the DiBiase family was walking into the arena in Houston. Almost immediately they were bombarded with hugs of welcome.

The first to notice them back was Carly's good friend, Mickie James. "AHHH!" she screamed as she literally ran right past Ted and wrapped Carly in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you back! Alex has gotten so big!"

"Nice to see you to," Ted said sarcastically as Carly giggled.

"Sorry. It's good to have you back too."

After having a conversation with Mickie, Ted and Carly made their way toward Ted's locker room. "It's weird not to go to Legacy's locker room," he said as they walked right past Randy's locker room, and eventually found their own locker room.

When they walked inside, both were surprised to see gifts waiting for them on the bench. "Who are they from?" Carly asked as Ted walked closer.

Ted took out the card, and smirked when he read it. "This gift is for Alex DiBiase, the newest member of the WWE family. Congratulations, The McMahon family," he read out loud.

"How cute!" Carly exclaimed as she pulled out some new outfits and sandals for the summer. "When we see Stephanie, we'll have to make sure and thank her."

Ted nodded as they heard a knock on the door, and then Randy and Cody walked in. "Welcome back!" Randy exclaimed.

"It's about time you come back from the honeymoon," Cody said as Carly gave them both hugs.

"I know it. Ted got so annoying at home, I begged him to go back to work," Carly said sarcastically as Ted made a pouty face.

"Gee thanks!" he said with a smile.

"You know I'm joking," she said, playfully slapping him on the arm. Randy then slapped him on the shoulder.

"I want to be the first say congrats on your win tonight," Randy said.

"Thanks man. Is Sam about ready to have the baby?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, she's due in about 3 weeks. Alannah is ready to be a big sister."

The friends caught up for another half hour before it was time to start getting ready for the match. As Carly and Alex walked with Ted to the curtain, she could tell he was starting to get nervous. "Don't worry, Ted, your going to do great!" Carly said as she rubbed his arm.

Randy's music started, and then Ted turned to Carly. "I love you," he told her right before they kissed.

Carly smiled. "I love you too. Please be safe, and have a great match!"

Ted nodded as his music started, and could hear the crowd go wild for him. "I guess they haven't forgotten about me," he said with a smile plastered on his face.

"I told you they wouldn't. Now, go get yourself a belt!"

Ted kissed Carly and Alex both one more time before walking out into the arena, and the crowd went nuts when he finally appeared on stage, and looked toward the ring, seeing the scripted stunned look on Randy's face.

The match went on for about 15 minutes, and it was finally the moment. Ted covered Randy. 1...2...3! The crowd cheered as Ted lay in the middle of the ring, taking in the moment. When he got up, the referee handed him the belt and raised his hand in victory.

"The winner, and the new WWE champion, Ted DiBiase!" Lillian Garcia boomed through the microphone.

Ted stood in the middle turnbuckle and raised the belt high, a huge smile plastered on his face. After a few minutes of celebrating with fans, he made his way backstage where some of his co-workers congratulated him. He then saw Carly in the back in the mini-crowd, and smiled as he walked toward her.

"Congratulations baby! I'm so proud of you," Carly exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ted.

"Thank you...and I love you," Ted whispered as they quickly kissed.

"I love you too," Carly replied.


	41. Chapter 41

**I really want to thank ashleyorton, BournePriceless54, GoddessWriterofthenight, KimmieCena and xoxLiveLifexox for the reviews!**

**A/N: You are going to see a different side of Ted in this chapter, but it is explained in the beginning of the chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

The past couple of months seemed to fly by, but for Carly, they went by slowly. Alex was now 4 months old, and getting bigger by the second. He was looking like Ted more and more each day. Ted was still the WWE champion, and since he won the title, he was busier than ever.

Since Ted was still champion, he was asked to do more promotions and signings, and wanted at almost every house show. Unfortunately, Carly was really starting to miss him, obviously since she couldn't travel with him all the time. The one thing she didn't like more-all the success was getting to Ted, and he started getting a swelled head.

It was a late Tuesday morning in early March, and Carly's mom was visiting. "Carly, I can't believe how much Alex has grown! He looks more like Ted every day," Marlene stated as they walked into the kitchen.

"I know. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing," Carly muttered.

Marlene looked at her daughter, and noticed the expression on her face. "Carly, what's wrong? Are you and Ted fighting or something?"

Carly shook her head. "No, we aren't fighting. I haven't even talked to him in a couple of days."

"Why not?"

Just then, the kitchen door opened, and Ted walked inside the house. "Your WWE champion is here!"

Carly rolled her eyes as Ted took Alex from Marlene. "Hello, Marlene, it's good to see you," he said. "Alex, my big guy! Daddy missed you so much!" he exclaimed as the infant cooed back.

Ted then walked toward Carly and kissed the top of her head. "Daddy missed Mommy too. Hey babe."

"Hey! It's good to have you home," she said as they hugged.

"I have an idea," Marlene began as she once again took Alex. "Carly, you said earlier that you had alot of errands and shopping to do today. Why don't I take Alex, and do those errands for you. You and Ted haven't seen each other in almost a week, so you guys can spend time alone together. I'll make sure to call while we're on the way home...so we don't interrupt anything," Marlene said, winking. She then walked off to get the baby ready.

Ted then turned his attention back to Carly. "Baby, I'm sorry I didn't call home yesterday. I had a great meeting with Stephanie and Vince, and they offered me another movie deal."

"Ted, that's great," Carly said. She was genuinely happy, but sad at the same time. Another movie meant more time away from home. "When did they say it would start?"

"They weren't for sure, but it could possibly be over the summer," Ted replied as he got a bottle of water out of the refridgerator.

"The summer...so you may not be home for our first wedding anniversary?"

"Maybe not. It just depends when it starts. It's kind of going to be like The Marine II, an action movie and all that good stuff."

Before Carly could say anything more, Marlene and Alex walked back into the room. "Ok, we are set. Carly, I'm going to take your car since the car seat is in there. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," she replied smiling. "You guys have fun. Alex, be a good baby!"

"He's always a good baby," Ted replied as he also kissed the top of his son's head. After Marlene got the list of items needed from Carly, she and Alex left. As soon as the door closed, Ted pulled Carly closer and began to nip at her neck. "You know...we are all alone. We should take advantage of the time."

Carly didn't really want to fight with Ted, especially since he had just gotten home. Instead, she pulled Ted off her neck and began to kiss him passionately. He then picked her up bridal style and headed toward their bedroom.

A couple of hours later, Carly woke up, and when she rolled over, she noticed Ted texting someone. "Hey," she said groggily.

"Hey your up," he said as he pulled her close.

"Who texted you?"

"Vince emailed me. I rigged my phone to beep when I get an email. He wants to have a phone meeting later this afternoon."

Carly groaned as she got out of bed to get dressed. "What's the matter?" Ted asked.

"Another meeting Ted? You just got home. You've hardly seen Alex, and we've barely talked in the last few days. When are you going to make time for your family?" she asked as she threw on her bra and panties.

"What are you talking about? I make time for you guys all the time," he stated. "I don't think you would call the last hour in that bed nothing."

"Oh yeah, you got your sex fix for the week is total quality time. Do you know how much you've been gone this month alone? Put it this way...this is only the 3rd day you've been home, and its the middle of the month. It's like all you care about is your title."

"Carly, that isn't true, and you know it."

"It isn't true? When you walked in the door, you screamed Your WWE champion is home. Come on! I don't know what's bigger: your belt or your head!" she exclaimed as she walked out of her bedroom door.

Ted followed her. "Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Ted, you know its true. Ever since the Royal Rumble and the belt got in your hands, it's all gone to your head. It's like you have totally changed."

"I think I really know what is going on."

"You know what's really going on?" Carly asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Your jealous."

Carly was stunned. She didn't know how to react. "What?"

"Yeah, your jealous. Your jealous because my time has finally come and I am getting just as popular as Cena or Orton. You never got to have this kind of success."

"I never got to have this kind of success because I was in a serious car accident and then kidnapped you jackass. Don't forget that I also got pregnant with our son."

Before Ted could respond, Marlene then walked through the door with Alex sleeping soundly in his carseat. "Hey Carly, do you mind helping me bring in some groceries real quick?"

"Sure, I will be right there," Carly called as she turned her attention back to Ted. "I'm sick and tired of fighting. I'm done."

Ted didn't say anything as he watched Carly walk into the kitchen to help her mom. Several hours later, Ted walked into the kitchen, and leaned against the doorway watching Carly dry the dishes. It took several minutes for to realize he was there. "Did you need something?" she asked quietly.

Ted shook his head as he walked in the kitchen, and sat down on the counter next to her. "No. I just need my wife."

Carly smirked as she threw her dish towel on the opposite counter. "Well, I would like my husband back and I know he's somewhere in there," she said as she poked Ted's chest. "The way you've been acting lately...it isn't you," she said as she walked away.

"Don't you want to know about my meeting?" he called.

Carly stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What about your meeting?"

"Starting next Monday, I'm going to start a feud with Chris Jericho. I'm going to lose the title at Wrestlemania to him."

"You are?"

"Yeah. You got what you wanted. I'm not going to be champion anymore."

"That's not what I meant at all! I'm happy about your success, but I just wish that you could make more time for your family and turn down your ego just a tad bit."

Ted then jumped off the counter and walked toward his wife. "You of all people should know how busy a WWE superstar's schedule can be. When your on the top of the mountain, it can be a little crazier. Unfortuantely, you have to cut down on some things at home in order to get what you want."

Carly shook her head in disbelief, and started tearing up. "I can't believe you just said that to me," she said as she walked away.


	42. Chapter 42

**I want to thank MusicLuver22, KimmieCena, ShelbyR21, BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, GoddessWriteroftheNight, ashleyorton, Krista Hardy, Rossi's Lil Devil, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and xoxLiveLifexox for the awesome reviews!**

The few days that Ted was home seemed to pass by slowly for Carly-maybe it was because she and Ted were still fighting. Since the afternoon they initally started fighting, they really hadn't spoken to each other. On early Thursday afternoon, when Carly walked into their bedroom with Alex, she saw that Ted was packing for his next road trip.

"Hey," he said with no emotion in his voice. To Ted, he didn't understand why Carly was mad at him.

"Hi," she replied. She then sat on her bed and positioned Alex so he wouldn't fall. "So...when do you leave?"

"In a couple of hours. Randy's actually going to pick me up."

"So, when will you be home?"

"Late Monday night or early Tuesday morning. I'm not going to be home for very long because Wrestlemania activities start in Phoenix on Friday morning. Are you coming for my match and the Hall of Fame ceremony?" he asked, glancing up at Carly.

Carly shrugged. "I didn't think you would want me there. Remember, you have to make sacrafices at home."

"Carls, that isn't what I meant at all," Ted said calmly. "Look, I don't want to fight with Alex in the room. I agreed to give up my title at Wrestlemania because I thought that is what you wanted. You wanted me home more, and that is what your going to get."

Carly sighed. "You don't get it," she exclaimed as she scooped up Alex in her arms. "I am extremely happy for your success, I really am. I am more than happy that you became WWE champion and you are experiencing the success you deserve. I just wish...I just wish you would leave the ego you have on tv at the arena when you come home, and spend a little more time at home with your wife and son. I don't think that's asking for much," she said as she walked out of the room.

Ted left within a couple of hours, and he and Randy arrived in Tampa around 8pm. "Hey I just got a text message from Cody saying that everyone is meeting at a club down the street from the hotel," Randy said after they checked in. "Do you want to go?"

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood," Ted replied as they both stepped into the elevator.

"What's the matter with you? Are things not rosey on the home front?"

Ted smirked. "Yes, Carly and I have been fighting all week. She thinks that I've let being champion go to my head, and then said I spend absolutely no time at home anymore. I personally think she's jealous she didn't get this far in her career."

"I hope you didn't tell her that," Randy said as they walked off the elevator and headed down the hall to find their room.

"Actually...I did."

"I hope she slapped you, because if she didn't I think I will."

"What? What did I say?" Ted asked they stepped inside their room.

"Your being an idiot DiBiase!" Randy exclaimed. "Why this sudden change? You never acted like this before you became champion. I have to admit that I agree with Carly. You have changed."

"Gee thanks Orton. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Ted, but I think someone needs to tell you. Your ego has swelled. When I was champion, I always made a point to call Sam every night and be home as much as I can. The chance to become champion will come and go as your career goes on. To actually have a chance to be with a girl who you love more than anything and raise a family with her-that's a once in a lifetime chance. Will you think about what I just said?"

Ted nodded as he sat down on his bed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Good. Now, enough with this mushy bull shit, are you going to the club or not?"

"Yeah, maybe I will," Ted replied as he began to get changed.

Ted and Randy got to the club within the hour, and a couple hours after that, Ted was smashed. As Mickie walked up to the bar for a drink, she noticed Ted at the other end of the bar, and he looked like he was flirting with Maryse.

"Thanks for listening Maryse. I guess I've been a jerk lately, huh?"

"No not necessarily," she said as she began to run a hand up and down his arm. "I have an idea. How about we go up to my room, and I'll make you forget about your problems for the night."

Ted blinked a few times, comprehending what Maryse just asked him. "You know, I may be drunk right now, but I know you aren't my wife, and I couldn't hurt her like that. Thanks for listening, but I'm going to head up back to my room."

Mickie couldn't hear what Ted was just saying, but snapped a picture with her phone of Ted and Maryse talking. She then moved to a more quiet part of the club to call Carly.

Carly had just put Alex down for the night when she heard her cell phone. "Hey Mickie, what's up?" she asked.

"Hey I have a question. Are Ted and Maryse friends?"

Carly felt her stomach turn as Mickie asked that question. "No, not that I know of. Why?"

"It may be totally innocent, and if it is, I'm really sorry. I'm going to send you a picture. You'll see what I mean."

Carly heard Mickie hang up, and within minutes, she was looking at the picture Mickie had sent. Ted and Maryse did look awfully close, and looked like they were flirting.

Ted had just gotten off the elevator and fumbled with his wallet till he found his room key. After taking a quick shower, he grabbed his phone and saw the picture he set as his main wall paper-a picture of himself, Carly and Alex. He then went through his contacts, and was disappointed when Carly's phone went straight to voicemail. "Hey Carls, its me. Ummm...when you get a chance, will you give me a call back? I really need to talk to you. I love you, and I love Alex. Bye." Ted sighed as he ended the phone call. He then turned his phone on silent so he could get a good night's rest.

Once Carly exited out of her text messages and was back on her main wallpaper, she noticed she had a new voicemail. As she listened to Ted's message, she felt angry. "What does he have to talk to me about? How he slept with Maryse?" Carly asked herself.

Carly then tried to call Ted back, and got more angry as he didn't answer. "Hey Ted, I was just calling you back. Be sure to look at your text messages. I'm sending you something new. Bye," Carly said as she hung up the phone. She then pulled up that particular message, and fowarded it to Ted with the message: Is this what you had to talk to me about?

The next morning Ted got Carly's message and text message and knew she thought the worst happened. He immediately tried to call her, but she didn't answer. In fact, Carly wouldn't answer his phone calls the whole time he was gone. He tried to ask Mickie what was going on, but she was acting cold toward him.

When Ted got home late Monday night, he immediately ran inside the house, fearing something happened. "Carly? Carls, are you home?" he called. He then walked quietly in Alex's room and fear grew more when he didn't see Alex in his crib. He then walked in the bedroom and turned on the light. Sure enough the bed was empty. He saw some of Carly's clothes were gone from the closet, and then collapsed on the bed.

"I blew it. I fucking blew it!" he muttered to himself as he noticed an envelope with his name on it on the night stand. His eyes bugged out as he unfolded the papers...the annulment papers. He then noticed a note attached to the papers.

_Ted,  
You have not been acting like yourself lately and getting that picture of you and Maryse was the straw that broke the camel's back. I want you to sign these papers. I finally figured out what was the matter with you-you were cheating on me. I'm obviously not enough for you anymore. Please don't try and find me. I will call you soon and we can figure out a custody arrangement for Alex._

_Carly_

As Ted read the last of the note, tears spilled down his face. Meanwhile, Carly rolled over in the bed she was sleeping and heard her phone start to vibrate. It was Ted trying to call. She pressed the ignore button and rolled over and cried herself to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

**I want to thank Krista Hardy, Rossi's Lil Devil, GoddessWriteroftheNight, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, ShelbyR21, MusicLuver22, xoxLiveLifexox, I'mxAxRockstar, KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, ashleyorton and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

Ashley Flair could hear a pounding on her front door, and when she looked at her alarm clock, she groaned when she saw it was only 6AM. "Someone is going to die! This better be important," she said out loud. She then walked down the short hallway, and when she opened the door, she was surprised to see Ted.

"Ted? What are you doing here?"

"Is Carly here with you?"

Ashley was a little hesitant to answer. "I don't know if I should tell you where she is, Ted. When I talked to her on the phone yesterday, she was pretty hurt."

"Ashley, this is all a huge misunderstanding. I know what she is thinking, and I didn't do anything with Maryse. I was a little buzzed at the bar, and still don't know why, but I told Maryse everything what was going on. She tried to get me to go to her hotel room with her, but it didn't happen. I went to my own room. I swear its the truth."

Ashley looked Ted up and down. He truly looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot, and it looked like he had gotten very little sleep during the night, if any at all. She didn't know why, but she believed him. "Carly left about a half hour ago for her morning jog."

Ted let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Ashley! Do you mind if I wait for her?"

"I guess not," she said as she stepped aside so Ted could come in. "But if you say anything to hurt her anymore I will hurt you myself."

"Don't worry. I am just going to explain myself," he said as he held up his hands in surrender. "By the way, where's Alex? Can I see him?"

"He's in Carly's room sleeping in the playpen."

"Thanks," Ted replied as he went down the hallway and quietly walked into the guest bedroom. As he bent over the playpen, he softly smiled as he patted Alex's back. "Hi big guy," he whispered. "Boy, Daddy has messed everything up hasn't he? Don't worry, he's going to try and convice Mommy to come home with you."

Meanwhile, Carly just walked through the front door, and when she walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Ashley up. "What are you doing up? Did Alex wake up early or something?"

"No, he's still asleep. Ummm...I got a visitor this morning-about 10 minutes ago actually."

"Oh, who?" Carly asked as she took a drink of her water.

"Ted," Ashley said as Carly literally spit out her water.

"What?!" Carly exclaimed. "How did he find me? Why did you let him in, and where is he now?"

"He said this whole thing with Maryse is a huge misunderstanding, and he truly looks like hell Carly. When he told me everything, I could tell he was telling the truth. He's in your bedroom now. He wanted to see Alex."

Carly took off down the hall, and when she walked in her room, her heart broke. Ted was sitting on the floor, just staring at Alex. "Hi," she whispered.

Ted looked up at Carly in the doorway and smiled as he walked toward her. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you and Alex. I want you guys to come home," Ted said as he attempted to take Carly's hand.

"Ted..."

"Please, lets go outside. I don't want to wake up Alex."

Carly only nodded as she followed Ted outside, and they both sat on the front porch swing. Again, Ted tried to grab Carly's hand. This time, she let him.

"Ok you said you had something to say...so just go ahead and say it," Carly said, not making eye contact with Ted.

"First of all, the whole thing with Maryse is a HUGE misunderstanding. All of us went down to a club down the road from the hotel last Friday night, and I was buzzed when Maryse sat down next to me. I still don't know why but I told her everything that was going on. She then tried to persuade me to go to her hotel room with her, but I was sober enough to know what she was asking me. I told her I couldn't do that to you and I went to me and Randy's room. That is when I tried to call you."

"Well...then how come when I called you, it just rang and went to voicemail?"

"I put it on silent so I could get some rest. I knew it was late so I really didn't figure you would have called me back that night. If I would have known you would have tried, then obviously I wouldn't have put it on silent."

Carly was quiet as she got up from the swing and walked toward the porch bannister. Ted walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her trim waist. "Baby...please say something."

"How do I know all of this is true?" Carly asked as she looked Ted in the eye, tears now starting to roll down her cheeks. "You could be telling me one thing when something totally different could be the truth."

"Babe, I flew to North Carolina on like maybe 3 hours of sleep to make this right. If something did happen, I would have flat out told you-just like I did when I kissed the stripper. You could even ask Randy. He complained to me the next morning that my snoring kept him awake for most of the night. Hell, you could even ask Maryse about it. She might not like to admit it, but she'll tell you I left her alone at the club."

Carly only nodded as Ted went on. "I also want to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. Your right-I did let my success go to my head...and I should have never accused you of being jealous. That was way out of line and I feel like an ass for saying it. I promise the old Ted is back. I just need you guys to come home. You and Alex are my world, and if you guys are gone...then I don't know what I would do."

Before Carly could respond, they both heard the front door open and Ashley walked out on the porch with Alex in her arms. "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but I heard Alex get up and as I was burping him after his bottle I mentioned that daddy was here, and his eyes lit up."

Ted's eyes equally lit up as he took the cooing infant from Ashley. "Hi big guy!" he squealed as he kissed Alex's chubby cheek. "I missed you!"

"Thanks Ashley," Carly said as her older sister closed the front door once again.

"I'm not giving up Carly-not without a fight. I don't want to lose Alex, and I especially don't want to lose you. Your everything."

Carly met Ted's stare, and she could see the pain in his eyes, and a tear roll down his cheek. "I'll make you a deal," she finally stated after a few moments of silence.

"What is it?" Ted asked.

"I'll go to Phoenix with you, and I'll definietly talk to Randy. I'll maybe talk to Maryse-depending on how much of a bitch she is that day. Then I will know for sure what I'm thinking."

"I know what I'm thinking about right now," Ted said.

"What is it?"

"I am thinking about how much I love you, and how much I love our son. I want you guys to come home, and I hope to God you believe Randy...because it is the truth."


	44. Chapter 44

**I really want to thank Rossi's Lil Devil, GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena, ShelbyR21, ashleyorton, xoxLiveLifexox, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews!**

**Day of Wrestlemania**

Ted and Carly walked into the arena silently, but hand in hand. She was happy that Ted's parents agreed to take Alex for the next couple of nights, so she could travel with Ted and figure this whole mess out. "Are you nervous for tonight?" Carly finally asked.

Ted shrugged as they continued walking. "It's really just another match. Unfortunately, I'm not bringing home the title. But, hopefully I will be gaining something instead."

"What's that?" Carly asked.

"You and Alex coming home."

Carly nodded as they walked past the catering area, and she immediately noticed that Randy was sitting there alone. Ted also noticed that she stopped.

"Umm...Ted, you go on ahead. I want to talk to Randy for a second."

Ted only nodded, fully knowing what she was doing. "Ok. My locker room is right around the corner," he said as he kissed her forehead. They exchanged smiles as Ted walked on. Carly then walked into the catering area, and then sat in the empty seat across from Randy who was finishing up his phone call.

"Alright Sam, I need to get going, but I will talk to you soon. Give the kids a kiss for me. I love you. Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. "Carly-long time no see! How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How are you, Sam and the kids?"

"We're doing good, but unfortunately I think Sam is at her wits end right now. Alanna has the flu and Rylee has an ear infection."

"Aw, poor girls!" Carly stated as she took a drink of her ice water she grabbed before sitting with Randy. "Ummm...not to change the subject or anything, but I wanted to talk to you seriously for a second."

"I'm going to guess its about the night you got that picture of Ted and Maryse right?"

Carly smirked as she nodded. "Ted probably told you I would, didn't he?"

"Well, he mentioned it. So...ask me any questions you want."

"What exactly happened that night?"

"We went to the club, and as I was sitting at a table with some of the other guys, I noticed Ted was at the bar, and noticed he was talking with Maryse. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but within a few minutes I saw a look of disgust on his face and he walked toward the EXIT. I followed him back probably not even 15 minutes later, and when I got into our room, he was snoring like a freight train on the bed. And, before you ask, when I left, Maryse was still at the club."

Carly nodded as she took in all the information. "So...Ted's been telling me the truth the whole time, and I basically left him for nothing."

"Yeah basically. Listen, we all keep an eye out for each other while on the road. I just want you to know that you and the baby are all he talks about while we are away. He has always been faithful to you, and you don't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks," Carly replied smiling. "Thank you for all the info you just gave me. You know, I'm not even going to ask Maryse about it."

"I wouldn't," Randy said, shaking his head. "She'll probably try to feed you some bullshit story and cause another rift between you two. You know I would never lie to you. Everything I just told you is the truth."

"Thanks again Randy," Carly said as she stood up and gave her friend a quick hug and began to walk away.

"Your welcome. Oh hey, by the way, I have a quick question for you."

"What is it?" Carly asked as she turned around to face Randy.

"Seriously, how do you sleep when Ted snores like that? If he kept me up half the night, I can't even imagine what you have to go through."

Carly laughed out loud. "He only snores like that when he is pretty drunk, and I sleep on the couch or in the spare room. Otherwise, he's tolerable...but with the occasional poking," she said with a smile on her face. "Thanks again."

Carly then walked down the hall and around the corner like Ted instructed earlier. She quickly knocked on the door, and poked her head through. "Can I come in?"

Ted, who was on the floor doing push ups, looked up and smiled. "Of course you can come in. You don't need to knock and ask."

"Well, I didn't know if you were busy or not," Carly replied as she walked in. She and Ted then sat on the benches, their legs on each side. Both were waiting for the other to start talking.

"Ummm...listen I talked to Randy," Carly started as she began to fidget with her hands. Ted was pretty well the only one who knew that when she messed with her hands meant she was nervous.

"Yeah...how did that go? Did you get a chance to talk to Maryse?" he asked as he grabbed one of her hands. She immediately felt calmer.

"The talk went good, and no I didn't talk to her. I don't need to."

"Yeah?" Ted asked, with a slight smile on his face.

Carly nodded. "Ted, I just want to say-"

They were then interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ted, you have 5 minutes!" one of the stage hands called.

He noticeably groaned, wanting to hear what Carly had to say. "Alright thank you." Ted then turned his attention back to his wife. "Will you walk with me to the curtain?"

"Sure," Carly replied as they walked out of the locker room and down the hall. The curtain was only a short distance, and when they got there, Chris Jericho's music had just started. Ted smirked as they both heard a chours of boo's coming from the fans.

"Have a great match Ted. Be safe," Carly said as she laced her fingers in Ted's. She then did something Ted really wasn't expecting. She leaned foward, and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. "Good luck."

A smile grew across Ted's face as his music also started. "Thanks babe," he replied as he walked out on stage, the fans cheering. He saw Chris roll his eyes as he stepped inside the ring, and the match soon began.

Backstage, Carly and Maria were deep in conversation by the monitor, not really paying attention to Ted's match. As Carly kept talking about how big Alex was getting and how he was beginning to teeth, she noticed Maria's eyes grow wide. "Maria, w-what's up?"

"Umm...Chris just threw Ted out of the ring, and if you look at the replay now, it looks like he landed hard on either his neck or head. He isn't moving."

Carly watched in horror as the replay was on the screen, and ran toward the curtain, where Randy was waiting for his own match. "Randy! Randy!"

Randy turned around and saw his friends running toward him. "Hey Carls, what's going on?"

Carly took a minute to catch her breath. She didn't realize just how fast she was running. "Do you know how Ted's match was supposed to end?" she asked in between breaths.

"Umm...I think Jericho is supposed to get the DDT on him in the ring and cover him. Why, what's up?"

Before Carly could say anything, they both saw a medic team head down to the ring and tend to Ted, while Chris held the belt smugly over his head.

"Oh my God!" Carly whispered, covering her mouth in shock and tears running down her cheeks.

Randy placed a comforting set of hands on his friend's shoulders while they continued to watch the monitor. "Don't worry Carly. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Carly didn't want to wait around for answers, and although technically released from her contract, she ran down to the ring. She could hear the crowd cheer as she kneeled at Ted's side, who was now being transfered on the stretcher. "Ted? Ted? Can you hear me baby?" she asked as they began to walk to the back.

"We are sending him to the hospital Carly," one of the EMT's said as they went through the curtain and headed toward a waiting ambulance. "Do you want to ride along?"

"Absolutely," Carly said right before she climbed in after the stretcher Ted layed on. She then grabbed his hand, and began to cry harder. "Please wake up!"


	45. Chapter 45

**I really want to thank KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, ashleyorton, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

Once they arrived at the hospital, Ted was immediately rushed to the back to be checked out while Carly was told to wait in the waiting room. She couldn't sit still as she continued to wait. Luckily, Maria was able to meet her at the hospital, and Cody and Randy also called to check on him.

"How much longer can this take?" Carly asked as she once again got up from her chair. "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"I'm sure everything is fine. Did you call Ted's mom and dad?" Maria asked. Her efforts in trying to calm her friend down were not helping.

"Oh my God I didn't, but they were going to watch Wrestlemania. So...I'm sure they saw what happened."

Just then, Carly's cell phone rang, and indeed it was Ted's dad. "Hi Ted," she said, trying to sound calm as possible.

"Hi Carly. We just saw what happened to Ted on the tv. Was that scripted or real?"

"Unfortuantely real," Carly said sighing. "We just got to the hospital, and I'm waiting to hear from the doctor now. When I hear something, I will definietly call you guys."

"Yes please do. What exactly happened?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Well, Chris threw him over the top rope. I was backstage, and from what I could tell, he landed on his neck or his head."

"Alright. Was he conscious at all?"

"Unfortuantely no. I even ran out to the ring and tried talking to him, but it didn't work. How's Alex?"

"He's doing fine. He's been asleep for like the past hour or so. Well, I know that your at the hospital so I will let you go. Call us with any updates, no matter what time."

"Alright I will. Good bye," Carly said as she flipped her phone closed. "Maria, I didn't miss anything did I?" she asked.

Unfortunately, Maria shook her head no. "Sorry babe."

Just then, they both heard the waiting room doors open, and Carly gasped as she watched Ted walk through them, holding his neck.

"OH MY GOD! Your ok!" Carly exclaimed as she instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"OW! OW! OW! Baby, that hurts!" Ted exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Carly said as she backed off. "How are you feeling?"

Before Ted could respond, his doctor also came through the doors. "Mrs. DiBiase, I'm Dr. Holt. Ted came around as we were bringing him in the examination room. He pulled some muscles in his neck and twisted his neck hard. He also has a Grade II concussion. Ted, I don't want you going near a ring for about 4-6 weeks."

"I won't, I promise. Besides, my nurse at home will take good care of me," he said as he winked at Carly.

"Alright, as soon as you sign these papers, you are officially released. I want you to go back to your hotel and get plenty of rest. You can get on a plane to go home tomorrow."

Ted nodded as he signed the papers, and with the help of Carly, they climbed into Maria's rental car, and she brought them back to the arena to get Carly's car. Within a half hour, Ted and Carly were walking back into their hotel room.

"What a night, huh?" Ted asked as he watched Carly throw her keys down on the night stand.

Carly smirked. "It was definietly interesting to say the least."

"You know what sounds really good right now?"

"What?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One of your famous neck and back massages. Please?" Ted asked, sticking out his lower lip.

Carly laughed out loud as she walked closer to the bed, and kneeled on the bed behind Ted. "Now how can I say no to that?"

Ted smirked as Carly began to rub his neck, and he was immediately feeling better. "That feels nice. Thank you baby."

"Your welcome," she replied softly. "You know...we never did get to finish our conversation from earlier tonight."

Ted nodded. "Yeah your right."

"Ummm...I just wanted to tell you that when I talked to Randy, he told me everything you said was true. You didn't do anything with Maryse."

"Like I've said before, Carly, you and Alex are the most important people in my life. Why would I do something to mess it all up?"

"I don't know. It's just...when I was able to travel with you, I didn't get jealous at all-mainly because we spent alot of our free time together. Now that I can't travel with you as much...I guess I am just afraid that I will lose you to some ring rat or that you might give in to temptation."

Ted turned around as best as he could, and could see the tears in Carly's eyes. "Listen...I want you to know that when I'm on the road, I am completely faithful. Yes I do go out with the guys on occasion, and I will admit some girls come up and flirt, but I always tell them to back off. Why would I want another girl when I have the most sexiest, most beautiful girl at home? I love you and only you."

Carly softly smiled as she leaned down, carefully and softly kissing Ted. "I love you too. I also want to apologize for leaving the way I did. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions the night you didn't answer your phone. I should have just asked you about it instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Well...I know the picture didn't look good, but you never have to worry about me being with someone else. I have an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"How about when one of us is mad at the other, we flat out tell them so we can work it right away. We don't hold it in, or assume the worst. I definietly don't want to go through this again."

Carly grinned as she nodded. "That sounds like a very good idea."

"Good," Ted said as cradled Carly's cheek and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning, Ted was still moving around gingerly while he and Carly finished up packing for their plane ride home. "Are you about ready?" Ted asked.

"Yep. I was just in the bathroom making sure we didn't leave anything behind."

Ted and Carly then started walking toward the door, but then Ted stopped dead in his tracks. "Baby, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Carly asked confused.

"When we go home...your staying home for good, right?"

Carly softly smiled as she quickly kissed Ted. They looked into each other's eyes for another moment before Ted leaned down and placed another kiss on Carly's lips, just a tad bit longer. "Yes I'm staying home for good. I promise."


	46. Chapter 46

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, Rossi's Lil Devil, Krista Hardy, KimmieCena, GoddessWriteroftheNight, ShelbyR21, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, ashleyorton, I'mxAxRockstar and xoxLiveLifexox for the great review!**

A few weeks past since Ted was able to come home from the hospital. The night they got home, Ted and Carly had a long talk about everything that was going on in their relationship and marriage, and he was happy they are now closer than ever before. Alex was now close to 5 months old, and his first tooth was about ready to poke through any day.

With Alex about ready to cut his first tooth, it had been a long and grouchy day for him. As Ted was finally able to lay him down for the night, Carly slipped in the bathroom for a quick shower. She immediately felt better as the hot water ran down her body. A grin spread across her face as she heard the door open, and heard Ted sneak in behind her.

"Hey babe," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Carly and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Hi. Did Alex finally go down for the night?"

"Yep. I think he wore himself out by being grouchy all day."

Carly giggled as she turned around so she and Ted could be face to face. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled in his chest. "I can't believe your meeting with Stephanie is tomorrow," Carly said, sticking out her lower lip. "It's been kind of nice having you home again."

Ted leaned down and softly kissed Carly. "I know it babe. But after my meeting I have a surprise planned for you."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"I can't tell you that because that would ruin the suprise," he said as he pulled Carly even closer. "Come on, you know you love my surprises."

"I do love your surprises," Carly said with a smile.

"What do you say we finish up our shower, and just go to bed?" Ted suggested as he grabbed the soap and washcloth. "We are both tired and worn out."

"Sounds good to me," Carly agreed.

The next day in the middle of the afternoon, Carly was cleaning up the lunch mess in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the back door, and smiled when Jill popped her head through the door. "Hey Jill, how's it going?"

"It's going good. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Alex just laid down for a nap and I am just cleaning up the kitchen."

"Well if Alex is sleeping it should make it easy to watch him," Jill said with a smile.

Carly turned to face Jill, with a curious expression on her face. "What do you mean watch him?"

"I am here to watch my nephew while you meet Ted for your surprise."

"Umm...ok."

"Go, go," Jill said as she literally pushed Carly out the door. "Ted should meet you in the driveway any minute."

"Can I at least change? I'm in gym shorts and a t-shirt for crying out loud," Carly asked.

"No your fine," Jill said as they both heard a horn honk from the driveway. "See now Ted is here. Everything will be fine here. You go have fun!" Jill said with a smile.

Carly knew it was no use in trying to fight Jill anymore, especially since Ted was waiting on her. She then walked through the garage, and into Ted's Ford Explorer.

"Hey babe," he exclaimed as he leaned across the center consil and quickly kissed Carly.

"Hey."

Ted then backed out of the driveway, and as he drove through the center of town and into the country, Carly got more curious. "Ok, will you please tell me where we are going?"

"You'll see," he replied as he glanced at Carly. He could tell she was getting more curious by the second. "Don't worry, you'll like it. I promise."

As Ted continued to drive, Carly slowly started recognizing the path he was driving. "Oh my God! Are we going to..."

Ted nodded. "Yep. We are going to our spot." When Ted and Carly were teenagers and Carly would come to visit, they would always visit a secluded bluff on Ted's grandparents' land.

"Oh my God, it's still as beautiful as the last time we were here." Carly exclaimed. Ted then pulled up the center consil so Carly could sit close. "I know its nothing special, but I figured we could use a little time to ourselves...to enjoy the quiet," he said chuckling.

Carly giggled as she rested her head in the crook of Ted's neck. "I remember when we were kids we would come out here all the time. You even asked me to your prom out here right?"

Ted nodded. "Yes I did. That was also the night we started messing around out here, but since it was so uncomfortable in the truck, we got that hotel room."

Carly smiled as they continued re-living memories. "Oh by the way, how did your meeting go with Stephanie?" Carly asked.

Ted shrugged. "It went good. I'll be returning in about 3 weeks, interferring in Jericho's match. Then, the following week, I'll be in a mixed tag match. It will be me and my partner against Jericho and Maryse."

"Who's your partner?"

"Well, Stephanie let me choose. I wanted to choose someone who I've partnered with in the past...someone I married almost a year ago...who's the mother of my son..."

"Wait wait wait," Carly said as she sat straight up. "You want me to be your partner? I don't even have a contract anymore. Do you know how long it's been since I've been in the ring?"

"I know, and I even mentioned you in the meeting. Stephanie liked the idea, and agreed to have you come on for a surprise appearance. She said she would even be willing to talk about a contract if your interested after the show."

Carly was truly shocked, and sat in silence as she took in the information. "Wow. Wait a minute...we are talking like a whole month of training. Do you think I'll be ready?"

"Well I have to get back to training to, so we can do it together. If we have to, we'll put in early mornings or late nights. It won't be no time and you'll be ready."

"Well...what about Alex?" Carly asked. "Who will take him while we train?"

"Carls, my mom and dad, both my brothers and their wives live nearby. Usually all we have to say is that we need a baby sitter and someone is always willing to help out."

"So, you really want me to be your partner for this particular match?"

"Absolutely I do. If you want to say no, I'll understand, but..."

"Ok."

"Your going to do it?" Ted asked, a big smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah. Starting tomorrow, we will begin training and within the month, I'll make my return. I'm kind of excited!" Carly exclaimed.

"That's my girl!" Ted replied as he kissed Carly's forehead and then her lips.


	47. Chapter 47

**I want to thank MusicLuver22, ashleyorton, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, xoxLiveLifexox, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena, GoddessWriteroftheNight and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Unfortuantely, One True Love is on the downfall, only having a couple of chapters left before its completed. I want to thank everyone who has helped make it a HUGE success. I know I've said this more than once, but you guys are awesome!**

Carly took a deep breath and literally held it as she continued pushing Alex's stroller toward the arena. Ted was to her left, and as he glanced at her, he couldn't help but smirk and quickly rub her lower back. "Don't worry about tonight babe. Your ready."

"What if I'm not though? What if I absolutely suck in the ring or even get injured?"

"If you get injured...then we'll get you healed as quickly as possible. As far as you sucking in the ring...that won't happen. I know what your capable of."

Carly smiled as they continued walking down the hall in search of their dressing room, and eventually ran into Randy. "Hey guys! Carly, welcome back!" he exclaimed as he quickly hugged his friend.

"Thanks alot. As of right now, its only for one night."

"Ted told me if you impress Stephanie during the match you could have a contract offer again. Besides, I'm sure Ted has helped you train hard-I'm sure you'll be great out there."

"See I told you," Ted said confidently. "There is another vote of confidence right there."

"Well, I have to get ready for my match soon, so I'll catch up with you guys later. Maybe we can all do dinner tonight at the hotel?" Randy suggested.

"Yeah, we'll have to talk about that some more," Ted agreed as he glanced at Carly, who also nodded.

Ted and Carly soon found their locker room, and once Alex was settled on the floor with toys, Carly immediately dug into her suitcase to figure out what to wear for the match that night.

"Ted, I need your opinion, should I wear the pink shorts outfit or the black bra top and pants?"

Ted pursed his lips as he examined each outfit. "I think you should wear the pink shorts outfit," he finally concluded. "It shows off your butt nicely."

Carly giggled as she rolled her eyes. As she grabbed her clothes to change, she watched Ted pick up Alex. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to snoop around...see who we can run into. How about we meet up in catering."

"Alright, I will see you guys soon," Carly said as she walked toward the door, closer to her two favorite guys. She then kissed Alex's cheek and then kissed Ted. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said smiling as they walked away.

Within a half hour, Carly was dressed. She then walked out the door, and as she began to stretch against some crates, she didn't realize someone came up behind her.

"Well, well, well...look what the cat dragged back in!"

Carly stood up, immediately recognizing the voice. She turned around, and was face to face with Maryse, who had her signature smirk across her face. "Oh Maryse. What can I do for you?"

"Why come back? Did you feel like you had to embarrass yourself one more time?" Maryse asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I came back tonight because my husband asked if I would be his partner. Also...just to let you know...the only person who will be embarrassed tonight is you."

Maryse smirked. "Yeah, we'll see. Speaking of Ted...he was great in bed a few weeks ago. He really knows his way around."

Carly laughed as she shook her head in disbelief. "Maryse, Maryse. I know your lying. My husband didn't sleep with you. Besides, why would he go to a slut like you when he can get everything he needs at home?" she asked as she pointed to her own body.

Maryse smirked as she walked closer. "You need to save that attitude for the ring. See you out there," Maryse said as she lightly bumped into Carly's shoulder and walked away.

Turning the other direction, Carly headed toward catering. Ted was feeding Alex while talking to Cody and John, and as he glanced up, he was met with Carly's lips. "Wow. What was that for?"

"For bringing me back tonight. I just had a run in with Maryse, and she tried lying to me about sleeping with you."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Cody asked sarcastically as John nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Now...I can't wait to get in the ring so I can kick her ass and get some revenge for what she tried to do to our family," Carly said, her teeth clinched.

Ted laughed out loud as he stood up carefully, not wanting to disturb his now sleeping son. "Now that really sounds like the Carly DiBiase I know. I also need to get changed. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. See you guys later," Carly said as she waved to her friends. Ted was in the middle of lacing up his boots when they heard a knock on the door, and in walked Randy and Cody.

"The baby sitters are here!" Cody exclaimed.

Carly couldn't help but giggle. "I really wish I could stay and see this."

"Hey I am good with children," Randy stated. "After all, my 2 daughters love me!"

Ted chuckled as he grabbed Carly's hand. "Alright, well Alex is of course asleep, and a bottle is in the little cooler and the toys are on the floor. We'll see you guys soon."

When Ted and Carly got to the curtain, Chris and Maryse were all ready in the ring and the fans were booing them. Ted then turned to Carly. "Ok...I'm going out there first and then I'll introduce you, ok?"

Carly nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

Just then, Ted's music hit, and he came out on stage to the fans cheering. As Ted walked down to the ring, he noticed Chris's scripted confused expression.

"Uh DiBiase, are you a little slow? This is a mixed tag match, not a handicap match-unfortuantely. Where's your partner, assclown?" Jericho spat.

Ted smirked as he brought the microphone in his hand close to his lips. "Oh don't worry Chris, I have a partner. In fact, everyone in this arena might remember her. She was in the prime of her career before a serious car accident put her on the shelf last year. May I present...Carly Flair DiBiase!"

The crowd roared as her music hit, and Carly walked out on stage, soon joining Ted near the ring. Carly forgot how the fans could instantly pump her up and instantly felt better about the match.

The bell soon rang, and Ted and Chris started the match. They exchanged hits and blows, and soon Ted was in control as Chris rolled out of the ring, holding his arm. Ted then turned toward Carly, who was jumping up and down for a tag, and jumped inside the ring when he obliged.

Maryse had no choice but to join Carly inside the ring. The two stared each other down for a few moments before Carly slapped Maryse across the face. Maryse was in shock and then Carly clotheslined her down to the mat, where she began to throw punches.

After about 10 minutes and a couple of tags, Carly was lining up for her finishing move-the Flair dive, where she kind of grabbed Maryse by the neck and pulled her down. Carly then went for the cover. 1...2...3! The referee held Ted and Carly's in victory, and then he also pulled her in his arms as they watched the defeated leave the ring. Carly even blew a kiss toward Maryse, which infurated her even more.

Once Ted and Carly got backstage, they were met by Stephanie, who had a smile on her face and clapping. "Carly, that was a hell of a comeback match. You looked great!"

"Thank you," she replied in between breaths. "It felt good to be back in the ring."

"Well...after what I just saw, I would be crazy not to offer you a new contract. What do you say? I had something drawn up just in case, and if you want, we could have you sign right now."

Carly pursed her lips as she glanced from Stephanie to Ted. "Steph, do you mind if I talk it over with Ted first and give you my final decision in the moring?"

"Not a problem. You guys talk everything over, and call me in the moring. You guys have a good night," Stephanie said as she walked away.

As soon as Stephanie was gone, Ted turned toward Carly. "How come you didn't jump on the chance to get the new contract? What's the matter?"

"Do you mind if we don't talk about this right now? How about we get our son, and continue the conversation at the hotel."

Ted nodded. "Ok."

Within the hour, Ted and Carly walked in the hotel room with Alex, and got him settled in his playpen to sleep for the night. Then, they also cleaned up and as Carly climbed into bed and cuddled close to Ted, he decided to bring up the subject again.

"Carls, what's your idea on the contract situation?"

She sighed as she glanced up at Ted. "You know...I loved being back in the ring tonight and had a blast. But...Alex keeps coming back into my mind. Obviously, he won't be able to travel with us all the time, and with him being 5 months old, I don't want to miss an important milestone while away."

"Yeah...so what exactly are you thinking?" Ted asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Well, I know that one of these days we'll probably want to give Alex a brother or sister and we won't be able to do that if I am working. So...I don't think I want to accept the contract offer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I would just rather travel with you time to time and get stuff done at home. Are you ok with it?"

"Anything you decide I fully support. I'll admit, I'm kind of disappointed that we won't be able to travel together more like we did in the past, but your right-Alex won't be able to travel with us all the time. So...is this your final decision?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Then I fully support it. If this is what you want, then we'll tell Stephanie in the morning," Ted replied as he pulled Carly closer and got more comfortable in bed. "What do you say we get some sleep?"

When Carly didn't answer, he looked down and smirked when he noticed she fell asleep against his chest. "Good night," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you."


	48. Chapter 48

**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are truly awesome.**

**7 Months Later (November)**

When Carly woke up, she could feel the sun's warmth on her face, and couldn't help but smile. That smile grew wider as she rolled over and watched Ted sleep for a few moments. The last several months treated them nicely, and Carly was personally glad that all the drama was gone from their lives.

The morning after her final match, Carly refused the contract offer and Stephanie completely understood. Then in June, Ted suprised Carly with a trip to Hawaii for their one year anniversary, and they had a blast. Carly's thoughts were then broken as she could feel herself being pulled into an all too familiar pair of arms. "Good morning," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning...and happy birthday!" Carly said grinning.

Ted smirked as they kissed once more. At first the kisses were soft, but soon turned heated. "Happy birthday to me indeed," Ted whispered as he began to leave a trail of kisses down Carly's neck.

Carly couldn't help but smile and bit her bottom lip for a moment as she continued to enjoy the torture. "We should be getting up soon."

"Why?" Ted asked. "It's still a little early, and plus the other birthday boy is still sleeping. We should be able to do anything we please."

Carly smiled. "Speaking of birthdays...do you want your birthday present now?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Before Carly could say anything, she and Ted were interrupted. "Mama! Dada!"

Ted groaned as Carly giggled. "We should go get the birthday boy. By the way...you started talking about my present," he said with a small grin on his face.

"Well, our son is waiting for someone to get him from his crib so I will get it for you later."

"Alright fair enough," Ted replied as they both got out of bed and headed toward Alex's room. As she was just about out the door, Carly heard her phone beep, meaning she had a text message. _Did you tell him yet? ~Ash_

_Not yet. I'm going to today_, she texted back as Ted came back in view with their half asleep son. "Hi birthday boy!" Carly exclaimed as she took Alex into his arms. "I still can't believe your 1 year old!"

"I know, time flies by quickly!" Ted agreed. Everyone then headed downstairs to make some breakfast. They didn't have any plans made for the day, and Carly was just glad they could all be together.

Later on in the afternoon, Carly glanced over at Ted as he continued pushing Alex in the swing at the local park. "Hey Ted."

"Yes baby?"

"Ummm....so how does it feel to be 28 years old? Are you feeling old yet?" she asked sarcastically.

"Haha your funny. Besides, your 27 so you aren't too far off."

Carly laughed out loud. "Ummm...did you want your birthday present now?"

Ted looked at her curiously and kind of looked around. "I don't see a wrapped gift anywhere...unless it's news that's my gift."

"I'm pregnant."

Ted's attention immediately turned toward his wife. As he walked closer to her, he could tell she looked nervous. "Babe, you look nervous? What's the matter? Wait a minute...please don't tell me we have to go through the same ordeal as we did Alex," he said jokingly.

"Haha," she said as she slapped his arm. "The reason I looked nervous is because I didn't know how you would take the news. I mean we always talked like Alex would be like 2 before we started trying, and now he's going to be like a year and a half."

"Carls, everything is going to be fine," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'll have you know that I am extremely excited and couldn't be happier. As I did with Alex, I will be with you every step of the way. So...when is this baby DiBiase due?" he asked as he lightly rubbed her belly.

"I'm due July 23. It's funny because I didn't feel sick or anything. The only reason I started thinking I was pregnant is because I was a month late with my period. So...those errands I said I had to run yesterday afternoon....that was to go to the doctor."

"Why didn't you have me go with you?" Ted asked.

"Well, I wasn't completely sure and I didn't want you to come if it wasn't for nothing. But, I have the sonogram picture at home. Are you mad?"

"Of course not," he exclaimed as he pulled her close again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Carly said as they both heard Alex squeal because the swing stopped. They both chuckled as Ted got him out and gently threw him in the air.

"Buddy, did you hear mommy?" Ted asked. "Your going to be a big brother!"

A few days later, Ted, Carly and Alex flew to North Carolina to visit with Carly's family. After telling them the news that afternoon, Carly knew she had to do something important. She left Ted and Alex at her mom's and drove just a few miles to the local cemetery.

Carly only had to walk a short distance, and then saw the big Angel statue in the middle of the cemetery. She knew that she was close. She then turned to her left, and walked a little more, and then was in front of her sister's headstone. As she kneeled in front of it, she felt some tears fall down her cheeks, and began to run her fingers across the lettering in the marble.

Allision Claire King 1991-2009 Beautiful Daughter & Sister

"Hey sis," Carly whispered as she sat down on the ground. "Sorry I haven't been around to see you...it's been a little crazy. "I'm sure you already know, but Ted and I finally got together. Yeah, after like 10 years of loving each other and not realizing it, we are finally married. God, I would have loved for you to be at the wedding. Your nephew is also named after you...sort of. Alex was the only name I could think for a boy, so it works," she said chuckling and then felt tear drops fall harder. "No one ever knew this...but I blamed myself for your accident for the longest time. I still do in a way. Justin was out to get me, and he got to you first. You were just an innocent pawn in his sick game, and I'm so sorry Ally. I'm so sorry," Carly exclaimed as she began to sob.

As Carly continued crying, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Startled, she turned around, and sobbed into Ted's chest. He didn't say anything as he held her close and rubbed her lower back.

"How did you know where I would be?" she asked.

"Well, you said you had to do something alone, and I knew you really hadn't been to Ally's grave since the funeral so I had a feeling this was where I could find you. By the way...you shouldn't blame yourself for Ally's accident. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. Justin was trying to get me back to North Carolina, and he even said that since I wouldn't accept his phone calls, he had to do something in order for me to come back."

"Honey, I know what Justin did, but you had no idea at the time what he was doing, and I know that if you did know, you would have done everything in your power to stop him," Ted said as Carly nodded. "Now, we have to remember the great memories we shared with Ally."

Carly smirked. "Did you know that when you would come over to see me that she had a crush on you? She would run around the house exclaiming how she thought you guys would get married and how she loved you," she said laughing.

"No, I honestly didn't know that," Ted replied, also laughing. "Is that why she would always follow us like a little lost puppy?"

"Probably. Gosh, Ashley and I would always dress her up and tote her around in our baby strollers. She was like literally our baby doll. Damn, I miss her. She would have spoiled Alex and this baby rotten."

Ted hugged Carly tighter as he kissed the top of her head. Carly then broke the embrace and dug something out of her purse.

"What is that?" Ted asked.

"I was going through some of our photo albums the other day while Alex was napping, and I found this picture of me and Ally. It was only taken that Christmas before Ally was killed."

Carly then gently sat the picture in between some flowers. "I promise I'll come back and visit soon."

Just as Ted and Carly started to walk away, they both felt a quick breeze, and Carly curiously turned around. She felt as if might have been Ally...maybe saying her final good-byes.


	49. Chapter 49

**I really want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, xoxLiveLifexox, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, Rossi's Lil Devil, Krista Hardy, GoddessWriteroftheNight and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews!**

**If you haven't seen it already, please check out my new story called Their Love Story, featuring Matt and Jeff Hardy as some of the main characters and let me know what you guys think of it!**

**3 Months Later (February)**

The next 3 months were fairly un-eventful for Ted and Carly. Carly's pregnancy was going smoothly so far, and was even more happier that she hadn't gotten sick during her first trimester. Now, she had just entered her second trimester, and was excited for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day she and Ted would have their sonogram appointment, and could find out if they are expecting a daughter or son. Although she was excited, Carly was a little sad too. Ted would still be on tour tomorrow, and wouldn't be able to accompany her.

It was a Sunday evening, and Alex was already down for the night. As Carly got comfortable in her nice, warm bed with a good book, she heard her cell phone ring, and smiled when she read the caller id. "Hey Ted," she said softly.

"Hey baby. How's everyone doing?" he asked. Carly could tell he had a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We're all doing good. As you know, my sonogram appointment is tomorrow, but I think Alex is coming down with the flu. He felt a little warm today and fell asleep early tonight."

"Ahh, poor guy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. Ted, is everything ok?"

Carly heard Ted sigh. "I'm just a little frustrated that I can't be with you tomorrow. I kind of feel like I'm letting you down."

Carly smiled. "Baby, don't feel like that. I know that your working and would be here if you could. Unfortuantely when I scheduled my appointment all they had left was a Monday morning. Your not letting me down at all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. When you get home tomorrow night, I'll leave out the sonogram pictures so you can see them."

"Alright sounds good. When Alex wakes up tomorrow, will you give him an extra hug and kiss for me?"

"You bet I will," Carly replied.

"Ok. Listen, I'm going to shower and relax in the hotel room and I'll let you get back to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright I will talk to you tomorrow then. I love you Ted."

Ted grinned as he heard Carly talk. "I love you too babe. Bye."

"Bye," Carly said as she shut her phone. She opened her phone again, and simply stared at the picture she set as her main wallpaper. It was a picture of herself, Ted and Alex, taken by Ted's mom the day of Alex and Ted's birthday. She then set her phone back on the night stand and snuggled further under the covers. She then grabbed a pillow from Ted's side of the bed and cuddled with it, and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, as Carly was putting on the final touches of her make up, she heard the doorbell ring. When she opened the door, she smiled at Ted's mom and dad. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Carly, are you about ready?" Jan asked.

"Yep, I just need to put on some lip gloss. Thanks again for coming with me today."

"Oh, no problem."

"It's a little quiet," Ted Sr. pointed out. "Where's Alex?"

"He is actually in his crib sleeping. Like I told Ted last night, I think he's starting to come down with the flu or something. He's been very droopy today."

"Poor kid. Do I need to give him some medicine when he wakes up?" Ted Sr. asked.

Carly shook her head no. "I gave him some right before he laid down, and that was like a half hour ago...so he should be ok."

Carly and Jan left for the doctor's office within 15 minutes, and were called to the little room soon after.

"So...are you guys hoping for a girl since you already have a boy?" Jan asked as she and Carly continued to wait.

"I'm kind of hoping it's a girl, but I would be happy with a boy too. I'm sure Ted would love another boy," Carly chuckled.

Jan grinned. "That may be true, but if it's a girl, she can be daddy's little girl."

Carly nodded as the nurse, Laura, walked into the room. "Hi Carly. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good. I definietly feel alot better than my last pregnancy."

"That's good," Laura said as she began the sonogram. "Ok...there is an arm, and there is the baby's head...and there's oh, oh my..."

"Is everything ok?" Carly asked concerned as she glanced at Jan.

Laura grinned. "Everything looks great, but I just made an interesting discovery," she said as she pointed to the screen. "There is one head and there is another baby's head. It looks like your expecting twins."

Carly was shocked, and her mouth literally dropped as she glanced at Jan. "Twins do run on my side of the family."

"Oh my God!" Carly exclaimed.

"There is one baby's extra body part, and I don't see one on the other baby, so it looks like your expecting a boy and girl. Congratulations," Laura exclaimed.

As Jan drove home, she could tell Carly looked nervous and scared. "Carly, everything will be fine. You don't have anything to worry about."

"How am I going to take care of 3 kids under the age of 2 by myself?" Carly whispered. "I mean, I know Ted will be home for a few weeks after the birth, but once he goes back to work, I'll be on my own."

"Oh, no you won't. Ted and I are nearby as is Mike and Christy and Brett and Jill. Also, I'm sure your mom and dad will come to help. You'll have plenty of people nearby that will want to help."

Carly only nodded as she heard her phone beep. It was a text message from Ted. _So...how did everything go?_

Carly couldn't possibly tell him they were expecting twins over the phone. This was the kind of news that had to be told in person. _Everything went fine,_ she texted. _I found out some interesting news though. When you get home tonight, I'll tell you what it is._

Ted immediately texted her back, asking what it was, and after some back and forth texting, he finally gave up. Carly was stubborn, and once she set her mind at something, there was no changing it. The rest of the day seemed to pass slowly for Ted, and finally about 12:30 that night, he literally ran inside the house, fearing there was something wrong.

When he shut the garage door that led into the kitchen, he heard Alex stirring and starting to cry. He quietly walked up the stairs, and when he peaked his head inside Alex's room, he smiled when he saw Carly rocking with him. When she looked up and saw him in the doorway, she smiled.

"Hey your home!" she exclaimed.

"Hey baby," he said as he kissed her forehead. As soon as Ted was in view, Alex sat straight up and lunged for Ted. Ted happily obliged to holding his son. "How are you feeling buddy?"

"He has a fever. I figured it was the flu, but I called the hospital and paged his peditrician just to make sure, and she said it sounded like the flu. He'll be ok in no time."

"Good," Ted said as he switched spots with Carly, and started rocking. "So...what happened at the doctor that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Carly disappeared for a moment, and then returned with the sonogram pictures. "This picture should say it all."

Ted looked at the picture, and his eyes grew wide. He could see the little arrows pointing to each of the baby's heads and then looked up at Carly. "We're expecting twins?!"

Carly nodded nervously. "Yeah...a boy and girl to be exact."

Ted nodded once more and then smiled at Carly before standing up and kissing her. "Boy, when I set out to do something, I do it right, huh?" he asked chuckling. Carly also giggled as Ted pulled her into a hug. She knew everything was going to be ok.


	50. Chapter 50

**A big thank you goes out to Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox, Adriana, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, gothicxxbitchxxfromxhell, ashleyorton, KimmieCena, MusicLuver22, GoddessWriteroftheNight, nic-002001, BournePriceless54 and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter of One True Love. I want to thank everyone who made this story a HUGE success! To date, this was my most successful story and the first to hit over 400 reviews! You guys are truly awesome! If you haven't already, please check out my new story, Their Love Story, featuring Matt & Jeff Hardy. I think you guys would like it. Enjoy the last chapter!**

**July 20th**

Carly was nervous as she glanced up at the hospital clock. It was nearly 9:00 AM, and the doctor would be in soon to get her prepped for her scheduled C-Section. When Ted walked into the room with his bottle of water, he instantly noticed the worried look on his wife's face.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked as he once again took a seat in the chair next to Carly's bed.

"Ted...aren't you a little nervous about the twins? I mean...double the night duty, double everything. I am more nervous about when you go back on the road. I just hope I can handle 3 kids under the age of 2."

Ted then slipped his hand into Carly's and gently squeezed it. "Babe, everything is going to work out fine. I am home for a month, and even after I'm gone you know that help will be around for awhile. My family lives nearby, and your mom, dad and step-dad all said they were going to fly in and stay too. Plus, as soon as we get home, we can try and get the babies on a schedule...that way it might not be so hard."

Carly only grinned and started tearing up. Ted then sat carefully on her hospital bed, and wiped away her tears. "I love you, and I am extremely proud of you."

"I love you too," Carly whispered. "By the way, how did Alex take you leaving him with your parents this morning?"

Ted smirked. "Mike & Christy were there, and soon as he saw Uncle Mike, he ran toward him. When I gave his duffel bag to my dad and left, he didn't even notice."

"Well, I guess that's good," Carly replied as Dr. Rodgers walked in.

"Good morning Ted and Carly. We are ready to get you prepped. Are you ready?"

Carly glanced at Ted, who winked at her. She then took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

Another nurse came in and helped the doctor wheel Carly's bed toward the operating room with Ted following close behind. Once in the room, they began to numb her and Ted took his usual spot, sitting down by Carly's head.

"You know what I just realized Ted?"

"What's that?"

"These babies don't even have names. How could we forget to pick out names?" Carly exclaimed.

Ted chuckled. "Well, it's not like they are going to live without names forever. Plus, the only reason they don't have names is because we couldn't agree on any."

"Carly, we are about to begin. You'll soon feel some tugging," Dr. Rodgers explained.

Within moments, Carly could in fact feel the tugging, and scrunched her face in discomfort. Ted then scooted closer and held her hand. "You doing ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Ted, what do you think about more children?"

Ted was surprised by the question. "Carls, your on the delivery table now and already asking about more kids?"

"Well, I mean 3 is a nice round number. After going through 2 C-Sections, I think I can safely say I'm done."

Ted smiled as he kissed her forehead. "3 is a nice round number..."

Before Ted could say anything more, they both heard the first baby cry. "It's a boy!" Dr. Rodgers exclaimed. Carly couldn't help but cry as she heard her own son's cries for the first time, and from the way it sounded, he had a healthy set of lungs. After cutting the umbilical cord, Ted kissed Carly's forehead once again.

"I love you, and I am so proud of you," he exclaimed.

A nurse brought over the infant so Carly could see him, but soon brought him over to get cleaned up and dressed. Within a few minutes, Ted and Carly heard cries again as their daughter was safely delivered. "It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

Carly was able to see her daughter for a few minutes before she was also taken to the other side of the room to be cleaned off and dressed. "Carly, your son was born at 9:33 AM and weighed 6lbs and 4 oz and 20 inches long. Your daughter was born at 9:35 AM and weighed 6lbs and 5 oz and 19 1/2 inches long," the doctor explained.

"They are both healthy right?" Carly asked as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"They are both very healthy," Dr. Rodgers exclaimed.

Within another hour, Carly was moved back into her room, and the babies were with her, both content as could be. Ted had stepped out of the room for only a minute, calling his parents and Carly's, and when he walked back into the room, he couldn't help but smile.

"Mom and Dad are going to bring Alex up here in a couple of hours," Ted explained as he sat down next to Carly on the bed. "They want to make sure you get some rest before everyone comes."

"Ok. Did you happen to call my parents?" she asked as Ted carefully took their daughter from her arms.

"Yep, and they are already in town, but also said they would be up this afternoon." Ted then looked down at his daughter, and smirked as she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. "I don't think it can get any better than this."

Carly smiled and then glanced down at her sleeping son. "I don't know why I was so worried. I don't think I have seen such content babies in my life. Alex was alot like this."

Ted nodded his head in agreement. "Well, do you think we should try the name game again?"

"Yeah we should. How about we each pick a name?" Carly suggested.

"That's fair enough."

As Carly looked over at Ted and their daughter, only one name came to mind. "Ted, I think I just thought of the perfect name for our beautiful daughter."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Ally Marie DiBiase?" she suggested.

Ted smiled at Carly, fully knowing the meaning behind the name. He then glanced down at the baby girl in his arms and nodded. "I like it. She definietly looks like an Ally," he said as he leaned forward carefully and quickly kissed Carly.

"Now, what about this little guy?" Carly asked as she wiped away a stray tear. "What are you thinking for him?"

Ted pursed his lips as he thought for a moment. "Since we have Alex and Ally, does his name have to start with an A?"

"Not necessarily. Did you think of one?"

"No, that's why I asked," Ted said, chuckling. "I went through that baby name book of yours one night, and didn't read any that I liked. The only names that I really liked for a boy was either Dylan or Tyler."

"I like either of them," Carly said. "They were both on my list."

"Alright then, let's make this easy. How about Dylan Tyler DiBiase?"

"I love it. It's absolutely perfect."

A nurse soon came and took the twins to the nursery so Carly could get some rest. When she woke up about another hour or so later, she noticed she was in the room by herself. Just as she was about to reach for her cell phone to see where he went, he walked back in the room, with a vase full of flowers in one hand, and a bouquet of balloons in the other. "Aw Ted, you shouldn't have!"

"Carls, you've given birth to my children...it's the least I could do," he said, smirking.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Ted's dad poked his head through. "Are you guys up for some visitors?"

Ted glanced at Carly, who nodded. "Sure, come on in," he gestured.

Jan walked in the room behind Ted Sr. with Alex in her arms. As soon as Alex saw his dad, he immediately tried to wiggle out of Jan's arms, and then toddled toward Ted.

"Hey buddy!" Ted exclaimed as they sat closer to Carly. "I missed you!"

"Mommy missed you too!" Carly said as she took Alex from Ted and hugged her oldest. "Are you ready to meet your brother and sister?"

Carly could only smile at Alex's facial expression, knowing full well he really didn't understand what was going on. Ted returned to the room within a few minutes, and with the help of a nurse, brought in the babies.

"Oh my Gosh, how adorable!" Jan exclaimed as she held Ally.

"Do they have names yet?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Yes. Mom, you are holding Ally Marie DiBiase, and this little guy in my arms is Dylan Tyler DiBiase," Ted said proudly.

"How adorable. I love your name choices!" Jan exclaimed.

Ted's brothers and their wives, as well as Carly's parents soon joined everyone at the hospital, and Marlene couldn't help but pull out her camera.

"I want to take a family picture of Ted, Carly and the kids."

"Mom, that's a great idea!" Carly exclaimed as she moved Alex in the middle between her and Ted, and held Dylan in the other arm as Ted held Ally. They all smiled brightly, and soon saw the camera flash. Marlene then reviewed the picture.

"Oh what a cute picture!" she exclaimed. "You guys look like the perfect family."

Marlene then showed it to Carly. "Aww, I love that picture! I definietly want a copy."

Ted also looked at the picture, and nodded in agreement how good it looked. "We have a good lookin' bunch, don't we?" he whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her head.

"Yeah we do. Like you said earlier, I don't think it can get better than this!" Carly exclaimed.


End file.
